Rivalité
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: UA - Karakura est la ville de tout les dangers, depuis des années différents groupes se battent pour prendre le contrôle exclusif de cette ville, ainsi, le Gotei, les Vizards et les Espada s'affrontent sans cesse pour pouvoir régner en maître ...
1. Rencontre : Kensei

**Couple :** Kensei X Grimmjow

**Genre :** Yaoi /Aventure

**Rating :** M Lemon Yaoi et Viol (...?)

**Résumé :** Karakura est la ville de tous les dangers. Depuis des années, différents groupes se battent pour prendre le contrôle exclusif de cette ville. Ainsi, le Gotei, les Vizard et les Espada s'affrontent sans cesse pour pouvoir y régner en maître ...

Cette histoire ... Ne raconte rien de cette guerre ! ...

Grimmjow, un Espada haut placé, doit faire face à une situation critique. Pourra-t-il se sortir de sa situation déplaisante ?

**Note d'Axel :** Ceci est le cadeau de Noël de _Wesley Iriah Douglas _! Ma bêta à moi que j'adore parce qu'elle fait un super travail et qu'il faut en avoir du courage pour me corriger, mais bon, vous vous en doutiez, non ?

J'me suis toujours demandé ce que donnerait un "Roméo et Juliette" réécrit par mes soins, sans les phrases amoureuses et tout le tralala ... Ouais, ça risque d'être assez terrifiant mine de rien ... Vous attendez pas à un truc à l'eau de rose où ils tombent amoureux avec des p'tits chérubins qui volent en envoyant des flèches ... Hé, c'est Kensei et Grimmjow !

**Bêta Reader :** _Irkiala _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

_

* * *

_

On entendait le son de ses pas qui raisonnaient à travers cette sombre ruelle. La fraîcheur de cette nuit d'hiver le faisait frissonner de froid, alors Grimmjow resserra son écharpe, en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à se les geler trop longtemps. Il en avait mare d'être envoyé pour effectuer ce genre de petite mission débile, où l'on récupère quelques liasses de papier contre un peu de cette poudre qui faisait des merveilles et envoyait au septième ciel. Le point positif, c'était que Szayel fournissait la meilleurs drogue de la ville, ils étaient gagnants de ce côté, mais pour ce qui était du scientifique, sa popularité était telle que plusieurs contrats avait été mis sur sa tête. Résultat des faits : c'était aux autres de récupérer la thune maintenant et de se geler les couilles !

Décidant de ne pas aller plus loin, le bleuté se colla dos au mur, observant la ruelle d'un air sinistre. Si le gars arrivait, il pourrait bien faire quelques mètres pour le rejoindre. De toute façon, il la sentait pas cette affaire, comme il sentait pas cette maudite ruelle. Si d'ici cinq minutes personne se présentait, il repartirait chez lui pour se faire chauffer un bon petit café, puis ... Ouais, se faire couler un bon bain bien chaud et ...

Un coup de feu retentit. La balle sembla siffler juste à côté de son oreille. Il sentit des éclats de béton lui gratter le cuir chevelu et se dit que là, il avait eu de la chance ! Une seconde détonation retentit et cette fois, Grimmjow roula sur le sol pour esquiver ... Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans cette ruelle maudite : il n'y avait absolument rien pour se dissimuler. Vu le son de la détonation, c'était probablement un sniper qui tirait de loin. Bref, pas moyen de le viser de là. Se retrouvant contre l'autre mur, il essaya tout de même d'évaluer la situation, sauf qu'encore une fois, il entendit une détonation ...

Cette fois, il ressentit une vive douleur à l'épaule. Pas le temps de vérifier l'état de la plaie : il devait à tout prix trouver un lieu où se dissimuler, sinon ... Il pouvait être sûr d'y passer ! Il vit son salut en la personne d'une porte qui n'avait pas l'air bien solide. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à foncer dessus, donnant un bon coup de pied pour faire éclater la serrure. Il sauta ensuite vers l'entrée. Un autre coup de feu lui signala qu'il avait sans doute agi de la meilleurs façon qui soit ... Mais lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol, Grimmjow grimaça de douleur, sentant un liquide chaud couler de son épaule blessée.

Il avait atterrit dans une espèce d'entrepôt sombre. Très peu habitué à l'obscurité, il ne pouvait rien distinguer à plus de trois mètres. Pour le moment, c'était bon. Tâtant son épaule, il constata que sa blessure était bien moins grave que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, mais il fallait la faire soigner. Il grogna contre le connard qui lui avait tiré dessus, espérant avoir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec lui pour pouvoir lui faire connaître le fond de ses pensées ... Juste quelques minutes et il lui ferait regretter d'être né !

Grimmjow entendit un bruit quelque part dans la pièce obscure. Sa main trouva tout naturellement l'arme qu'il portait à son holster et la dégaina, ses sens en alerte. Malheureusement, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à l'obscurité ... Par contre, il était persuadé d'une chose : il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cet entrepôt. Il avait même la très nette impression que cette personne pouvait le voir. Le bleuté tenta de calmer la crainte qu'il éprouvait en se sentant épié et baissa son arme vers le sol ... Il ne devait pas rester ici ... Surtout pas ... Par contre, ressortir ? Il était pas fou ... Il fallait qu'il cherche une autre issue ...

S'avançant prudemment, il essaya de ne pas se fier à ce qu'il voyait , conscient que l'homme craignait la nuit et que dans chaque ombre, l'on pouvait voir quelque chose se mouvoir ... C'était cela l'imagination des humains ... Non pas que le bleuté se croyait au-dessus de l'homme, juste qu'il savait oublier certaines de ses peurs naturelles, c'est pourquoi il préféra se fier à son ouïe. Mais plus aucun son ne semblait parvenir jusqu'à lui. Peut-être qu'il y avait un chat qui traînait dans le coin ? Ou bien un petit cambrioleur qui passait par là ... L'important n'était pas là, bien sûr. Quoi que fut cette chose, il fallait qu'il s'en aille et très rapidement : le sniper avait sans doute appelé des renforts. Lui-même devrait appeler, sauf que la lumière de son portable trahirait sa position ...

Quelque chose tomba sur le sol, provoquant un véritable vacarme. L'Espada se tourna vers la provenance de tout ce bruit. Quelque chose se mouvait, là. C'était beaucoup trop grand pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un animal, c'est pourquoi il tira sans la moindre hésitation. L'ombre sembla se mettre à couvert et lui-même chercha un endroit où se dissimuler. Malheureusement, à trop faire attention devant, on oublie de temps en temps de surveiller ses arrières.

Un bras se saisit de Grimmjow, l'enlaçant à la gorge, resserrant dangereusement la prise. Il tenta bien de se défaire et d'abattre l'homme derrière lui, mais celui-ci savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait vu qu'il lui saisit le poignet. La prise se faisait toujours plus forte sur sa gorge, alors le bleuté appuya presque instinctivement sur la gâchette de son arme, espérant sans doute qu'un ricochet toucherait l'homme. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. D'ici quelques secondes, il perdrait connaissance. Ensuite, quelques secondes supplémentaires l'achèveraient ...

* * *

Le gamin tenta de résister. Kensei devait l'admettre : il en avait à revendre. Mais il était foutu, car depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans la ruelle, son sort avait été décidé. Il aurait beau essayer de se débattre, rien n'y ferait ! Les détonations retentirent à travers tout le hangar, mais les balles se perdirent. Une fois le chargeur vide, le jeune homme continua d'appuyer sur la gâchette, mais seul retentit le cliquetis indiquant que l'arme était vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à céder. Kensei décida de garder sa prise sur sa gorge, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'être évanoui. Ensuite, il la relâcha et récupéra son arme vide.

- Hé bien, il était coriace, nota à côté de lui Rose. Alors, c'est lequel ?

- Cheveux courts, le mètre quatre vingt, bien foutu, décrit le décoloré. J'suis pas sûr, mais j'pense que c'est le Sexta, Grimmjow. Fait trop sombre pour avoir confirmation. La camionnette est là ?

- Oui, Mashiro est déjà là ... Attends, donne ça ...

Le blond, dont Kensei ne pouvait voir que les contours, tendit la main pour prendre l'arme du gamin. Le décoloré put se concentrer sur le corps endormi. Le temps pressait, les flics devaient déjà être avertis et avec la serrure démontée, ils jetteraient forcément un coup d'œil ici ... Manquerait plus qu'ils tombent sur Kyoraku ou pire, Kuchiki ! Il prit juste le temps de lier ses poignets avec des menottes en plastiques avant de le soulever et de le porter sur son épaule. Kensei sourit à Rose et l'entendit grogner, évidement : le blond n'avait pas cru une seule seconde que ce foutu plan pourrait fonctionner. Il allait devoir faire de plates excuses à Shinji !

Leur chef avait proposé ce matin même, la capture d'un homme appartenant aux Espada. L'idée, lancée comme ça, avait paru stupide ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'un plan mis en place en quelques heures pourrait réussir ? Un informateur avait prévenu Shinji qu'un Espada avait rendez-vous dans une certaine ruelle ... Certes, cela aurait pu être du pipo … et bien non ! Par contre, le blond avait eu tort de mettre Mashiro comme sniper dans la ruelle : elle avait failli faire sauter la cervelle de l'Espada ...

Sortant du hangar, ils ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps vu que la fourgonnette noire les attendait patiemment au bout de la ruelle. La porte s'ouvrit, Mashiro fut visible, mais elle retourna vite au volant ... En fait, Kensei avait presque envie de faire le chemin à pied, n'ayant aucune envie de monter dans un véhicule que la jeune fille, ayant tout juste eu son permis en traumatisant à vie son examinateur, allait conduire. Jetant un regard à son ami, il constata que lui aussi avait la même révulsion. Ils inspirèrent et se lancèrent bientôt dans la fourgonnette sombre, refermant la porte.

Kensei déposa son poids dans un coin et constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : ils avaient chopé un gros morceau, le Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sa chevelure bleue électrique le trahissant. D'après ce que le décoloré savait de lui, c'était un des mecs les plus dangereux du groupe fondé par Aizen, après peut-être Nnoitra et un autre dont le nom était encore inconnu mais qui avait pour habitude de ne laisser personne en vie derrière lui. Certaines rumeurs disaient aussi que le brun avait des vues sur ce mec. A le voir, comme ça, c'était clair qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent.

- J'arrive pas à le croire, c'est quoi cette arme ? Brailla Rose.

Kensei se tourna vers son ami qui examinait avec soin l'arme du jeune homme. Il ne tarda pas à la prendre, intrigué bien malgré lui. Un Socom, une arme habituellement utilisée par les Commandos Spécialisés en opération, un semi-automatique de douze balles facile à recharger pouvant être muni d'un silencieux. Ce qui était intriguant, c'était que le laser de visée se trouvant habituellement sous le canon, avait été détaché. Le canon lui-même semblait avoir un défaut de conception : de longues rayures étaient visibles sur la crosse ... Faites volontairement en réalité, cela provoquait une légère crevasse.

- Il est complètement foutu ! Soupira le blond. Peuvent pas se payer du matériel neuf ?

De plus en plus intrigué par ce défaut qui semblait avoir été créé volontairement, Kensei pointa le canon vers le mur, tenant l'arme au bout de son bras. Il réalisa soudainement ce que cela voulait dire. Jetant le Socom à son ami, il retourna auprès du gamin pour le fouiller et trouva son poignard. Les marques sur son arme, c'était pour qu'il puisse tenir en même temps son poignard et son arme à feu ... Plus redoutable qu'il n'y paraissait ce gosse ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de prendre son arme blanche dans l'entrepôt ...

- J'sais pas s'il va nous fournir de bonnes infos concernant ses collègues, mais j'sais un truc : c'est vraiment pas un couillon ce gamin ! Assura le décoloré en se tournant vers son allié, lui lançant le poignard.

- Hé, t'es malade connard ? Lâcha Rose en fronçant les sourcils. T'aurais pu me le planter dans la tronche ce putain de couteau.

Le décoloré sourit à son ami avant de reporter son attention sur leur prisonnier, décidant de vérifier s'il ne portait sur lui aucune autre arme ... Mais cela plaisait à Kensei de pouvoir laisser ses mains explorer ce corps, comme ce dos délicat et ce torse musclé ... En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu Rose, il se serait sûrement laissé tenter à aller plus loin. Mais savoir que le blond devait scruter ses moindres gestes ... Il nota aussi que le jeune homme était entrain de se réveiller ... Mauvaise idée pour lui.

Le regard bleu sembla tenter de comprendre ce qui était entrain de lui arriver et grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il le vit.

-Bande d'enfoirés ! Cracha-t-il difficilement.

- Attends de voir ce qu'on te réserve avant de nous insulter ! Répliqua Kensei avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Justement, après avoir dit cela, le décoloré assena un coup de poing au bleuté pour l'assommer.

* * *

Lorsque Grimmjow reprit connaissance, il eut du mal à émerger, ressentant une vive douleur à son épaule. Ses geôliers semblaient avoir minimisé celle-ci vu qu'ils ne l'avaient pas même soignée, à moins que ces messieurs aient eu des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de s'occuper de son cas ? Cette affaire était pas nette : le sniper avait essayé de le buter, c'était clair vu l'impact des balles. Mais les autres ... Peut-être que les gars de l'entrepôt n'avaient pas été de mèche avec le sniper ? Non, la fourgonnette indiquait qu'ils avaient tout prémédité et que donc, tout ceci n'avait été qu'un piège ...

En tout cas, le bleuté avait compris qu'il était dans une situation plus que critique ! Il venait clairement de se brûler les ailes là ! Essayant d'évaluer la situation et surtout, le lieu, il constata qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. La seule source de lumière était une ampoule qui clignotait, prouvant que l'électricité était instable dans le bâtiment ... Pas de fenêtre ... Électricité défaillante ... Il devait être au sous-sol d'un entrepôt désaffecté. La porte était métallique et vu sa couleur rougeâtre, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance de la défoncer s'il essayait.

S'asseyant sur le sol bétonné, il perdit tout espoir quand il nota la chaîne fixée à son pied, accrochée au mur ... Si la porte était pourrie, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de la chaîne. Avec les mains liées, il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation merdeuse à mort ! Rageant, il alla se coller contre le mur, gardant en vue la seule entrée de la pièce, se demandant combien de temps on le laisserait seul à pourrir dans son cachot ...

Le problème avec les captivités, c'est qu'on ne voit pas le temps qui défile : les secondes sont des minutes, les minutes sont des heures, les heures sont des jours, à plus forte raison quand on a absolument rien à faire et qu'il n'y a absolument rien à faire. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'on allait le laisser crever de faim ou de soif. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être le but, qui sait ?

Alors que sa gorge semblait desséchée, un bruit de verrou se fit entendre. Grimmjow fixa avec intensité la porte ainsi que le décoloré qui lui avait montré qu'il savait donner de bonnes droites. Il s'avança, fixant avec amusement le bleuté qui grimaça légèrement. Franchement, il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Il n'avait pas si tort, non ? Ce gars était un des grands pontes des Vizard ...

- J'espère que t'as faim ! Sourit l'homme en s'accroupissant devant lui. J'apporte la bouffe !

- Et si j'dis "non" ? Répliqua-t-il.

Le décoloré lui agrippa le menton pour lui relever le visage, le maintenant fermement.

- Je prendrai un entonnoir pour te bourrer comme une oie qu'on veut bien engraisser ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton menaçant. Personne n'a envie de te voir clamser !

Il lui attrapa l'épaule pour le tirer vers lui, faisant gémir de douleur le bleuté. Se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait, il sentit une lame frôler ses poignets pour le défaire de son entrave en plastique. La seconde d'après, il le relâchait pour retourner à la porte, récupérant quelque chose au sol avant de revenir vers lui. Il se mit en tailleur devant le bleuté ... Il avait pas peur de se prendre de coup lui. Franchement, cela démangeait Grimmjow de lui foutre son pied dans la tronche, mais lorsqu'il vit la gourde et la boîte de bento, il se dit qu'il attendrait la fin du repas avant de tenter de le tuer ...

L'homme les lui tendit. Il ne put dissimuler la soif qu'il éprouvait car il se jeta sur la gourde, essayant d'étancher sa soif. Il but plusieurs gorgées et l'homme ricana devant sa voracité apparente. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas se modérer ... Il ne savait pas quand il aurait droit à son prochain repas ... D'ailleurs ... Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'alimenter ... La mort était peut-être préférable à ce que lui réservait les Vizards, non ?

- Vous me voulez quoi exactement ? Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

- Te soutirer un max d'infos, tu t'en doutes ! Répondit l'homme avec franchise. Si tu penses à te tuer, laisse tomber. Quelle que soit ta tentative, on déboulera en quelques secondes. Tu manges, à moins de vouloir être nourri par intraveineuse, tu évites de bouger et tu réponds aux questions, à moins de vouloir souffrir !

- J'pourrai répondre à aucune de vos questions ! J'sais strictement rien que vous autres ne sachiez ! Et même si j'savais quelque chose, j'dirais rien !

- C'est la réponse que j'attendais ! Railla une voix à l'entrée. Dis, Kensei, je peux le tuer maintenant ? Il sert à rien !

Contre l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait ce qui semblait être une ado surexcitée ... Semblait, car en réalité, c'était Mashiro Kuna, l'un des membres les plus connus de l'organisation. Quoique ... Pas si connue que ça ... La jeune femme ne se trahissait qu'à cause du sniper qu'elle portait sur le dos et le fait que tout le monde savait qu'elle avait des cheveux verts.

- Hé, gamine, t'aurais quand même pu choisir un autre modèle que le "PSG1" ! Ricana Grimmjow. C'est le zoom réglable qui t'a tellement plu dans ce modèle ?

- Qu'est-c'que t'y connais en armement de sniper ? Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que le H&K Präzisionsschützengewehr, autrement appelé "PSG1", possède une capacité de vingt balles, ce qui est une sacrée performance pour un fusil à lunette. Le zoom réglable aussi, c'est un "plus", mais l'arme à un défaut de conception : son recul risque de blesser l'épaule de l'utilisateur lors des tirs, à moins de trouver une parade. Quant à la lunette, faut vérifier le réglage par rapport au tir. A ton avis, pourquoi tu m'as loupé au premier coup ?

La jeune fille resta muette, fixant l'homme de ses grands yeux, ayant un peu de mal à réaliser qu'elle venait de s'en prendre plein la gueule par un mec qui se savait débutant dans le domaine ... Finalement, cette gamine n'était pas aussi dangereuse que ce qu'en disait la rumeur !

- C'est parc'que je suis une femme que tu oses me faire la morale ? Lâcha-t-elle avec irritation.

- Sais-tu que les deux tiers des snipers au monde sont des femmes ? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Ajouté à ça que les plus grands tireurs d'élites sont également des femmes … Je les sous-estime pas à ce niveau ! D'ailleurs, paraît que notre sniper dormant est une femme !

- Bah tu vois que tu sais certaines choses ! Lâcha avec amusement le nommé Kensei. Donc, un de vos membres dormant serait une femme et en plus un sniper ?

Le bleuté lui lança un regard haineux, se demandant si ce serait à lui de l'interroger. Il n'avait pas la gueule des tortionnaires, mais bordel, quelle droite il avait ! Il n'aimerait pas passer entre ses mains, si jamais on décidait de lui faire cracher le morceau sur ce qu'il savait. De toute façon, ils étaient quand même dans la merde avec lui : c'était pas parce qu'on portait le titre d'Espada qu'on savait tout ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Aizen Sosuke ... Au contraire : moins on en savait et plus on pouvait avoir une belle promotion ! Suffisait de regarder le cas de Starrk, leur sniper. Il paraissait qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres ...

- J'sais un truc, c'est que la gamine derrière toi, elle mérite pas de porter un fusil sniper ! Lâcha-t-il sèchement. J'parie qu'elle a choisi son arme par rapport à ce qu'en disent les magasins de flingues, qui les vendent super chers alors qu'ils ne valent pas un clou ! D'ailleurs, ça lui sert à quoi de tenir son arme comme ça ? J'pourrais t'attraper et t'étrangler sans mal qu'elle aurait même pas le temps de dégainer pour te sauver la peau !

- Je lui ai déjà faite la remarque, mais elle n'écoute pas ! Répliqua l'homme avec amusement. En tout cas, toi, t'en connais pas mal sur les Snipers ... Et les armes en général ... D'où tu sors exactement ?

- De la rue, mec, de la rue ...

Kensei se contenta de cette réponse. Il décida sans doute qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, vu qu'il tourna les talons et força Mashiro à sortir avant de fermer la porte. Voilà qu'il était de nouveau seul. Dieu seul savait combien de temps ce serait le cas ! Jetant un coup d'œil au bento, il se demandait toujours s'il ne devait pas leur compliquer les choses en se laissant volontairement dépérir. Mais vu ce que lui avait dit l'homme, ils ne le laisseraient pas crever. Ils semblaient bien décidés à lui soutirer un max d'infos !

En tous les cas, une chose était sûre : il était surveillé ... Regardant les murs de la pièce, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelques matériels permettant de s'assurer de son état ... Il eut plus l'impression de devenir parano que de se sentir observé ! C'était juste pour le dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit ! Rien de plus ! Un gros pipo ...

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre la main sur le Sexta Espada. Kensei ne s'était plus trop investi dans l'histoire, n'ayant aucune envie de participer aux potentielles "séances de torture" qu'ils pourraient faire subir au bleuté, avouant bien souvent que c'était du gâchis de mutiler un gars comme lui, avec un tel visage et ce corps si bien sculpté. Lisa avait été du même avis, mais ils n'avaient sûrement pas capturé ce gars pour lui compter fleurette, alors il avait juste décidé de ne plus participer aux activités qui concernaient le gamin.

Un jour, il avait rencontré Love. L'ébène lui avait déclaré que Shinji ne prévoyait pas de le trancher en morceau, mais que les informations qu'ils réussissaient à lui faire cracher n'étaient que très minimes. Grimmjow avait avoué n'être un Espada que parce que leur chef avait essayé de le mettre dans son lit. Avec ça, on pouvait se dire qu'en effet, les informations dont il disposait étaient plus qu'inutiles ! Il ne devait pas en savoir plus qu'eux qui ne pouvaient se fier qu'aux rumeurs et c'était bien connu : seulement vingt pour-cent des rumeurs sont basées sur des faits réels.

Une rumeur fut cependant confirmée : les fesses de leur prisonnier intéressaient grandement Aizen vu qu'il semblait bien décidé à le retrouver. Il avait proposé une récompense à quiconque lui donnerait une piste. Les fics aussi semblaient forcés de réagir, ils commençaient à effectuer des recherches. L'homme était porté disparu. Personne ne pourrait le retrouver, bien sûr, il se situait à l'entrepôt hors de la ville.

Son téléphone vibra et il dut se ranger sur le bas-côté pour éviter de se tuer sur la route. Grognant, il sortit son portable et se demanda s'il n'allait pas vérifier la résistance de celui-ci en le balançant par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de Shinji clignoter, il se résigna et décrocha.

- Allo, Kensei ? Demanda le blond de sa voix goguenarde.

- Non, c'est le Père Noël ! T'as été un vilain garçon, t'auras pas de cadeau cette année ! Répliqua acide, le décoloré.

- Ho, mais non, c'est moi qui ai un cadeau pour toi !

- Ha ouais ?

- Ne parais pas si septique, ça pourrait te plaire !

- Désolé, j'ai pris l'habitude de me méfier de tes "cadeaux" ... Faut dire que t'as des goûts bizarres toi !

- Non, c'est le Sexta. J'sais pas trop quoi en faire alors j'me suis dit que ça t'amuserait de le garder !

Il en avait vraiment de bonnes quand il voulait lui ...

- Shinji, t'es au courant que c'est pas un animal de compagnie et qu'il essayera sûrement de me tuer si l'occasion lui en est donnée ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

- Ha, t'es pas intéressé ? Paraitrait que tu l'as peloté dans la camionnette ! Ha, j'savais que Rose avait une imagination débordante !

- Vous avez prévu quoi d'autres pour lui ?

- Bah, justement : soit on le rend contre une rançon, soit on le bute pour éviter qu'il en dise trop sur nous, soit on le garde pour amuser la galerie ...

- Tu sais que t'es terrifiant quand tu t'y mets ? J'en viens toujours à la conclusion que je regrette pas d'être de ton côté plutôt qu'être un de tes ennemis !

- Oui, j'avoue ! Je suis terrifiant ! Alors, tu veux pas t'en occuper ? J'suis pas sûr que les autres soient capables de le maintenir captif et puis, je sais qu'il doit te plaire le gamin, il est super bien gaulé ! Tout à fait ton type de mec ! Il risque pas de tenter quoi que ce soit contre toi ...

- Ha oui, pourquoi ça ?

- Tu verras quand tu viendras le chercher !

Kensei voulut protester et déclarer qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de venir le chercher, mais Shinji lui raccrocha au nez, persuadé qu'il viendrait ... Et ... En réalité, il n'avait pas si tort que ça ... C'est vrai que ce gamin, il avait prié pour que ses alliés ne l'abîment pas trop, mais il s'était pas attendu à pouvoir le surveiller lui-même ... Il avait cru qu'il resterait enfermé dans la cellule de l'entrepôt et qu'il pourrait aller le voir de temps en temps ... Bref, qu'il soit à la disposition des femmes et hommes du groupe.

Cela pouvait paraître barbare de faire une telle chose, mais tout le monde procédait ainsi. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses vu que le Gotei n'hésitait pas à tuer les prisonniers, quant aux Espada, c'était pareil ... Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas procéder de la même façon que leurs rivaux ? Peut-être pour prouver qu'ils valaient mieux ? Allons donc, c'était une guerre silencieuse qu'ils vivaient tous actuellement ... L'ennemi devait être abattu ... Mais bordel, tuer Grimmjow pouvait les foutre dans une merde pas possible : si Aizen tenait tant à ce gars, les représailles seraient énormes.

Prenant le temps de s'allumer une cigarette, le décoloré pesa le pour et le contre. Le gamin savait comment tuer un homme, ce serait vraiment risqué de le garder chez lui, même si l'endroit ressemblait à une forteresse. Kensei vivait sur le quai et sa maison était essentiellement souterraine, il suffirait de verrouiller les portes pour être sûr qu'il ne s'évaderait pas ... Le problème qu'il y avait, c'était que le quai était souvent attaqué. C'était normal : c'était là qu'ils recevaient leurs chargements d'armes. Si une fois, il n'arrivait pas à protéger le lieu et qu'on trouvait Grimmjow chez lui, il pouvait être sûr qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade ...

Décidant d'aller voir directement Shinji, il ne tarda pas à redémarrer pour prendre la direction de l'entrepôt. Il avait bien envie de mettre les choses au clair et était tout de même curieux de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de Grimmjow s'il refusait de le "surveiller". Kensei se rendit vite compte que plus il approchait de leur base et plus il avait envie d'effectuer ce "devoir". C'est peut-être pourquoi lorsqu'il arriva devant son supérieur, il demanda :

- Où il est ?

Finalement, le gamin lui plaisait trop pour qu'il n'accepte pas de le prendre à sa charge. Shinji lui sourit largement et le conduisit jusqu'à la cellule, lui signalant juste qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trop amoché et qu'il n'était pas mutilé. Ces informations étaient pour la plupart inutiles au décoloré, il se foutait de ce qu'avait pu subir ou non le môme, mais il retint les dernières paroles de son supérieur : Grimmjow avait été drogué toute la semaine, sans doute dans l'espoir de le faire parler alors qu'il était dans les "nuages". D'ailleurs, Shinji lui conseilla de continuer à le droguer, ne serait-ce que pour le rendre inapte à faire quoi que ce soit de fâcheux. Il était toujours plus facile de maîtriser un drogué ou un junkie en manque. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Shinji lui avait assuré qu'il ne tenterait rien.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, sûrement en plein trip. Kensei s'en approcha pour vérifier ses pupilles : elles étaient bien dilatées comme il l'avait imaginé. Il avait quelques hématomes au visage et sûrement sur son corps, mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il vérifie ...

- Il aura besoin d'une douche, on est pas vraiment équipé ici, avoua Shinji en sortant de sa poche la clef des chaînes. Tu veux que je t'aide à le transporter ?

- Non, c'est bon, j'vais m'occuper de lui maintenant, assura le décoloré avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

- Tu m'feras signe le jour où tu te seras lassé de lui ! L'est pas mal, mine de rien !

* * *

Grimmjow ne savait plus trop où il était. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau, mais il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, c'était pas faute d'essayer. Après quelques instants de réflexion intense, il comprit qu'il se trouvait en réalité dans une voiture ... Dans le coffre d'une voiture ! Qu'est-ce que ça puait ici ! Bien sûr, la seconde d'après, il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui puait et que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris une douche. Alors il fantasma un peu sur un bain, parce qu'un bain, c'est mieux ! Mais y'avait encore mieux : un jacuzzi ! Ajoutez deux ou trois belles nanas et ce n'était plus un jacuzzi, mais le paradis sur terre ! Sauf qu'au paradis, on avait aussi la possibilité de foutre un coup de pied au derrière d'Aizen et pourquoi pas, essayer de retirer le balai qu'était dans le cul de cet idiot de Cuarta ?

La voiture s'arrêta. En fait, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr : peut-être que c'était lui qui était mort ? Dans un coffre, on ne peut vivre que pendant un certain temps, alors peut-être qu'il s'était étouffé ? Il ne savait plus s'il voulait ou non être mort, parce qu'il en avait ras le cul ... Déjà, il était dans un trip qui durait depuis trop longtemps et en plus, il puait comme pas possible ! Comment il allait pouvoir draguer s'il sentait le porc ? Quoique, tout le monde disait que les porcs étaient sales alors qu'en réalité, ils étaient très propres et ... Et voilà qu'il repensait encore à des trucs dont il n'avait rien à foutre !

Le coffre s'ouvrit. Il constata qu'il ... Il était aveugle ! Il ne voyait plus rien du tout ! Mauvais trip ... Il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il avait juste un bandeau sur les yeux. D'ailleurs, il avait les jambes et les bras liés. Il avait même mal, mais ce n'était qu'à l'instant qu'il venait de le remarquer. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas être drogué, parce qu'il planait toujours beaucoup trop !

Quelqu'un se saisit de lui pour le prendre sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre ... Bah, c'était mieux que comme un ... C'était quoi déjà le nom ? Mince alors, voilà que sa mémoire flanchait ! S'ils continuaient à l'envoyer au paradis avec leurs drogues, il risquait bien d'y rester pour toujours ! En tout cas, on le transportait quelque part, mais il ne savait pas trop où ... S'il l'avait su, c'est qu'il aurait été devin ! Il devrait peut-être jouer au loto ? Merde alors, voilà qu'il recommençait avec son délire à deux balles ! Il commençait à en avoir marre ! Il était sûr que si jamais un des Espada découvrait l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ils se foutraient tous de lui pendant plusieurs mois !

- Bande de connards ... Marmonna-t-il. J'me vengerai !

- C'est c'la ! Répliqua une voix moqueuse.

- J'parlait pas à toi ... Fous-moi la paix et lâche-moi ! J'suis pas un sac à patates !

L'homme ne lui obéit pas. Il sembla continuer un petit moment avant de le poser sur quelque chose de mou ... Ça ressemblait à un lit ... Mais c'était un lit ! Il fut retourné sur le ventre et on délia ses jambes. Chouette, il pouvait donner des coups de pieds ! C'était son idée avant que quelqu'un ne s'asseye sur lui à califourchon, le bloquant totalement. La seconde suivante, ses mains étaient déliées ... Chouette, il pouvait donner des baffes ! Quoiqu'il était toujours bloqué.

- Putain, t'as vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche toi ! Râla l'homme en reniflant. Allez, lève-toi !

Grimmjow n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever. De toute façon, avec le poids de cet homme sur lui, il n'arriverait sûrement pas à bouger. Bien sûr, il se retira et il put se lever ... Quoiqu'en fait, on ne lui laissa pas trop le choix vu qu'on le tira. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses deux pieds, il faillit retomber au sol car ses jambes fléchirent dangereusement, mais l'homme le retint par le bras.

- Hé, tu peux pas faire un effort ? Ricana l'homme.

- Vas te faire mettre ! Répliqua le bleuté en grognant.

Le Sexta tenta bien de se défendre, de faire lâcher prise à l'autre, mais il ne réussit pas. Il décida d'abandonner, se disant que de toute façon, s'il avait réussi, il se serait retrouvé à terre. Le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux fut retiré et il fut étonné de rencontrer le décoloré ... C'était quoi déjà son nom ? Rensei ? Non, autre chose du même genre ... Ha ouais ! Kensei ! Comme Ken, le survivant !

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur les lèvres du bleuté. L'homme lui releva le menton, examinant sans doute ses pupilles toujours dilatées ... La seconde d'après, il l'entraînait jusqu'à une autre porte. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la pièce, Grimmjow comprit qu'il était dans une salle de bain. Il avait rêvé de ne plus puer, son rêve allait être exaucé, non ? Mais pas comme il l'avait espéré, vu que les mains de Kensei s'occupaient de le déshabiller. Même si le bleuté tenta de reculer pour lui échapper, il fut vite bloqué contre le mur. Vu qu'il n'avait plus aucune force, il avait du mal à se défendre !

- Arrête ! Lâcha le bleuté. Qu'est-c'tu fous ?

- Tais-toi ! Répliqua le décoloré en le plaquant plus encore contre le mur. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un vulgaire junkie qu'arrive pas à faire trois pas sans se latter au sol ! De toute façon, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, t'es toujours un "prisonnier de guerre" !

- Putain, comme si j'avais pu oublier un truc pareil ! Ôte tes sales pattes d'là !

L'homme sembla perdre patience, vu qu'il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le tirer jusque dans la baignoire où il le poussa. Il alluma l'eau du jet qu'il dirigea vers lui. Grimmjow lâcha un grognement de mécontentement. Perdant une nouvelle fois l'équilibre, il faillit se tuer en s'éclatant le crâne contre le bord de la baignoire. Encore une fois, Kensei le retint de justesse.

- Tu prends une douche pour te décrasser un peu. J'reviens d'ici cinq minutes, si t'as pas fini, j'm'occuperai bien de toi !

Il lâcha le jet, abandonnant Grimmjow qui resta incertain quant à la meilleure façon d'agir. Sa chemise était entrouverte, son pantalon aussi, il pouvait s'en débarrasser facilement, mais franchement, là, il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir ... Même si une baignoire n'était pas un endroit très confortable, il ne put que se laisser tenter par le sommeil. Il décida cependant de retirer ses vêtements mouillés. Il les jeta sur le sol avant de s'allonger en boule dans la baignoire, ne craignant pas du tout ce que pourrait lui faire l'autre gars.

* * *

Il était entrain de dormir ... Ce connard était entrain de dormir ! Kensei ne savait pas s'il devait être mécontent ou amusé par la forme misérable qui était recroquevillée au fond de la baignoire. On l'avait un peu battu, c'était clair : il avait ici et là quelques marques bleues, mais pas suffisamment pour laisser voir qu'on l'avait torturé à coups de poing. Par contre, le nombre de piqûres sur son bras était incroyablement élevé ... Et puis surtout, il puait toujours autant ce gars ! Hors de question de le laisser aussi crasseux !

Kensei attrapa le bras de Grimmjow pour le soulever et le sortir de la baignoire. Il l'entendit grogner de frustration, mais cessa dès qu'il le laissa tranquille. Le décoloré se tourna vers la baignoire, décidant de la remplir d'eau chaude.

Le bleuté ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir. Cela lui ferait une petite résistance, mais il risquait fort de passer à la casserole ... Non, en fait, c'était une certitude ! Depuis qu'il l'avait ramené dans sa maison, il savait qu'il ferait de lui tout ce qu'il voudrait, même bien avant ...

Se déshabillant, le décoloré jeta ses vêtements avec ceux de Grimmjow et finit par se pencher sur lui, lui retirant son boxer. C'est là que le bleuté émergea. Il sembla réagir, essayant de se débattre toujours en vain. Bon, c'était clair, il devait arrêter de le droguer : c'était pas marrant de pouvoir à ce point le dominer, lui qui semblait pourtant si hargneux ! Il le souleva une nouvelle fois pour le mettre dans l'eau cette fois et se glissa derrière lui.

- Tu déconnes ! Râla-t-il. Foutez-moi la paix, j'croyais vous avoir prouvé que j'dirais rien, quoi que vous me fassiez !

- Et qu'est-c'qu'ils t'ont fait ? Demanda Kensei en l'attirant contre lui, essayant de faire en sorte qu'il ne s'agite pas trop.

- Putain, c'sont tes potes, tu dois bien savoir ce qu'ils m'ont fait !

- Oui, j'ai une idée … Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, tu me fais bander ...

L'effet fut quasi immédiat. Grimmjow se calma entre ses bras, abandonnant une lutte qu'il n'aurait pas pu gagner, même à cent pour cent de ses capacités : lorsque le décoloré voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours. Laissant ses mains frôler le torse du jeune homme, il s'amusa à découvrir les muscles de son prisonnier. Celui-ci lâcha un petit grognement qui fit sourire Kensei. Lui attrapant le front, il le força à pencher la tête un peu en arrière et laissa ses lèvres explorer sa gorge, soufflant dessus alors que ses mains continuaient leur exploration.

- Qu'est-c'que tu fous, tu peux pas simplement prendre c'que tu veux et m'foutre la paix ? Lâcha avec un grand mécontentement le bleuté.

- Alors, ils t'ont violé ? Shinji ? D'autres ?

- Fais-le et me fais plus chier !

- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce que je vais faire ... Mais j'aimerais profiter de ce moment ...

Et surtout de ce corps ... Laissant ses mains couler jusqu'au membre du jeune homme, il n'hésita pas une seconde à le caresser pour essayer de le faire réagir, soufflant contre son oreille, sachant que cela faisait souvent effet, surtout sur les junkies qui était bien plus sensibles. D'ailleurs, il chercha de sa main libre les autres points qui feraient frémir le bleuté, cherchant à en apprendre autant que possible sur ce corps qui lui appartenait totalement en cet instant précis. S'amusant à le toucher encore et encore, il le sentait trembler contre son torse : Grimmjow semblait vouloir résister à ses attouchements.

Sa main décida d'abandonner sa peau et se glissa entre leurs deux corps, allant caresser ses fesses. Il sourit en se demandant si Grimmjow se doutait que la bosse qui se formait peu à peu dans son dos était le membre de Kensei ? Il le comprendrait bien assez rapidement. D'ailleurs, le décoloré avait hâte de pouvoir se loger dans l'Espada, c'est sans doute pourquoi il fit entrer deux doigts dans l'intimité du bleuté qui essaya de se défaire de la prise. Le Vizard dut relâcher son membre pour le bloquer, continuant à préparer son antre avec un certain soin.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Grogna l'Espada.

- Détends-toi et ça sera moins douloureux pour toi, répliqua Kensei en lui mordillant l'oreille. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais bien te laisser aller ...

De plus en plus impatient de pouvoir le faire sien, il accéléra son mouvement de va et viens dans l'intimité du bleuté, tentant de se montrer aussi patient que possible, mais ne pouvant se voiler la face : ce gamin était plus qu'à son goût ! Que ce soit physiquement ou de caractère, il était tout ce qui pouvait le séduire ... Il convoitait toujours les forts caractères qui étaient capables de se rebeller, de se défendre ... Hé oui, Kensei aimait les affrontements physiques, surtout si cela décidait de la dominance face à un être.

Il fit entrer un troisième doigt dans l'antre, effectuant des mouvements en ciseau, s'amusant à caresser les parois de ses doigts inquisiteurs. Grimmjow frissonna plus encore contre lui. Cela fit augmenter la chaleur du corps de Kensei qui était plutôt satisfait de faire réagir le bleuté. Il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de faire céder un ennemi ... Mais le plus jouissif, c'était que ce cul était convoité par Aizen Sosuke et qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il puisse le récupérer un jour ce gamin ! Le décoloré n'était pas près de le lâcher pour le moment, pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas séduit ...

Retirant ses doigts, il tenta de soulever le bleuté pour l'empaler sur son membre. Celui-ci se débattit et réussit à se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait Kensei sur lui. Il alla se réfugier de l'autre côté de la baignoire, lui lançant un regard emplis d'avertissement. Il n'était toujours pas au mieux de ses capacités, mais restait extrêmement prudent et combatif, ce qui fit sourire le décoloré. La conquête ne serait que plus satisfaisante ...

Lui attrapant une de ses chevilles, il l'observa comme un prédateur fixerait sa proie. Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement, essayant de récupérer sa jambe alors que son opposant s'approchait lentement de lui, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Ses mains parcoururent son corps une nouvelle fois, frôlant les boutons de chair pour les faire durcir. Il alla jusqu'à se pencher en avant pour sucer son téton. Cette fois, il eut le plaisir d'entendre gémir le bleuté rendu extrêmement sensible par la drogue. De nouveau, une de ses mains glissa entre ses jambes pour aller caresser plus délicatement son intimité et de nouveau, ses doigts entrèrent pour jouer avec les parois. Même s'il avait envie de lui, il avait aussi envie de l'entendre gémir, de le voir se consumer de désir, de le voir céder peu à peu sous ses assauts. Déjà, le pauvre garçon se laissait aller, ne trouvant même plus la force de tenter de le repousser ...

Le jeune homme semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, essayant de ne pas gémir en se mordant les lèvres. Il finirait bien par céder, c'était indéniable. Le pauvre Grimmjow était déjà extrêmement chaud. Son sexe dressé prouvait bien qu'il aimait cette situation, que son corps en voulait plus. Les frémissements de son corps trahissait son impatience. Kensei se colla plus encore contre le bleuté, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes, les tentant en les frôlant, espérant qu'il craquerait totalement. Mais l'Espada tentait de se soustraire, amusant plus encore le Vizard qui dut abandonner son antre pour lui bloquer le visage, ne serait-ce que pour lui voler un baiser.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Même si Kensei dut forcer le passage de sa langue, il fut satisfait lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la moindre résistance, Grimmjow n'en pouvant sans doute plus de tous ses assauts répétés. Il ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec cette langue qui lui avait opposé tellement de résistance, alors que sa main revenait caresser le corps et le membre du jeune homme ... Par contre, il ne s'attendit pas une seule seconde à ce que Grimmjow le morde aussi soudainement. Sa réaction fut immédiate vu que Kensei se recula en grimaçant de douleur. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le bleuté qui souriait de façon carnassière ... Il n'avait pas fini de se défendre ?

Se levant du bain, il en sortit, attrapant Grimmjow par le bras pour l'en faire sortir lui aussi. Être dans l'eau, c'était bien, mais seulement pour les préliminaires. Il n'y avait jamais rien de mieux qu'un bon lit bien douillet pour achever ce genre de rapport, non ? Il entraîna donc le jeune homme jusque dans le lit, n'hésitant pas une seconde à le jeter dessus, ce qui ne parut pas trop compliqué vu que le gamin était toujours sous les effets de la drogue. Il s'allongea sur lui, l'embrassant dans le cou, torturant la peau de ses dents alors qu'il agrippait ses jambes. Il l'attira jusqu'à lui et il put se glisser en lui, enfin ! Kensei lâcha un gémissement de contentement en sentant les parois se resserrer sur son sexe. Il décida cependant de patienter un peu, n'ayant aucune envie de le blesser ou de lui faire mal ... Même si cela devait être un peu le cas en cet instant. Pour le détendre, il lui caressa le membre et l'entendit gémir de plaisir ...

- Enlève-toi de là ! Protesta Grimmjow.

- C'est aussi ce que tu as dit aux autres ? Demanda ironiquement Kensei en continuant de le caresser. Laisse-toi faire, j'suis sûr que t'aime ça ...

Pour lui faire réaliser qu'il ne disait que la vérité, le décoloré donna un petit coup de hanche. Le pauvre jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière, posant ses mains contre son torse, le griffant légèrement alors que sa respiration s'était accélérée, prouvant clairement qu'il était à bout ... Et impatient de ressentir la suite, ce que lui donna volontiers le décoloré, qui lui-même ne pouvait plus dissimuler son impatience. Il effectua dès lors un mouvement de va et viens dans l'antre du jeune homme et sourit une nouvelle fois en entendant les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche du bleuté. C'était vraiment délicieux de faire céder un adversaire, à plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'agissait de cet homme là ...

Il accéléra le mouvement de son bassin, en un rythme rapide mais profond. Il continua, dans le même temps, de caresser le sexe de Grimmjow qui menaçait de se libérer en tout instant, donnant l'impression qu'il continuait de résister face à la montée de plaisir que lui procurait alors Kensei ... Malheureusement, cela fut en vain, car son corps céda totalement. Il se libéra dans la main même du décoloré. Tout son corps se contracta brutalement, les parois se resserrèrent sur son sexe, provoquant l'inévitable : il se laissa aller à l'intérieur du corps si beau ...

Arrivé au sommet, il se retira, se laissa retomber contre le jeune homme et l'enlaça, le forçant à rester contre lui pour embrasser la peau de son cou encore un peu. Ce rapprochement ne sembla pas plaire à Grimmjow vu qu'il tenta de le repousser ... Toujours vainement, bien sûr !

- T'as eu c'que tu voulais, alors lâche-moi maintenant ! Lâcha-t-il mécontent.

- Ce que je veux, c'est toi mon petit, avoua franchement le décoloré. D'ailleurs, je vais être franc : tu m'appartiens ... J'ai le droit de te faire tout ce que je veux et je dois te dire que tu es tout à fait à mon goût ...

Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, caressant les muscles avant de remonter jusqu'à sa gorge pour la caresser délicatement, avant de l'abandonner au profit de caresses bien plus sournoises ... Il n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir vraiment se lasser de ce jeune homme. Au contraire, il semblait emplis de surprise et semblait aussi toujours aussi récalcitrant, non ? C'était tant mieux ! C'était bien plus excitant ...

- Arrête, tu me donnes envie de recommencer ... Avoua Kensei.

Le bleuté s'agrippa à ses épaules. Une fois encore, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, le faisant grogner de douleur et d'envie en même temps.

* * *

Kensei l'avait prévenu, mais Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à obéir docilement, même drogué ! Il n'aimait pas sentir cette semence couler de ses cuisses, pas plus qu'il n'aimait qu'on le soumette lorsqu'il était en état de faiblesse ! L'homme recommença à le caresser ici et là. Il protesta faiblement, essayant de le repousser, continuant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses épaules musclées, allant jusqu'à le mordre dans le cou, se débattant avec plus de vivacité que la fois précédente. Cela semblait amuser Kensei qui riait malgré les blessures infligées.

Les mains le caressaient, essayant de réveiller une nouvelle fois son désir, allant trouver son intimité pour jouer de nouveau avec, la frôlant et la violant une nouvelle fois pour aller trouver le point sensible : sa prostate qu'il touchait ...

Ha, la manière "douce" ne fonctionnait pas ? Ses ongles et ses dents ne semblaient pas être de très bons arguments pour le faire lâcher prise. Peut-être devait-il changer de façon de procéder ? Puisqu'il fallait utiliser les grands moyens ... Grimmjow abandonna volontiers ses épaules. Ses mains coulèrent jusqu'aux fesses de l'homme, les agrippant ... La réaction de son opposant fut immédiate vu qu'il le relâcha pour aller saisir ses poignets, sentant sûrement le danger de ses caresses qui n'avaient absolument rien d'innocentes !

- Qu'est-c'que tu croyais faire ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton empli de menace. Me dis pas que tu crois pouvoir me dominer dans ton état ?

- J'essaye pas de te dominer, j'essaye juste de martyriser un peu ton joli derrière ! Répliqua avec un sourire carnassier le bleuté.

- Le jour où tu seras de taille, tu pourras essayer, mais là, t'es vraiment pas en état ...

Sur ces mots, le décoloré le força à se relever pour le retourner sur le lit. Lâchant un petit grognement, Grimmjow se releva et ses hanches furent saisies ... Le membre déjà dur de Kensei entra une nouvelle fois en lui, d'un seul et unique mouvement. Il dut admettre qu'il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir déjà subi ce sexe, la pénétration aurait été bien trop violente ...

Sentant le souffle chaud du décoloré contre sa nuque, il frissonna ... Ne pouvant nier que cette expérience, bien que désagréable moralement, était exquise pour son corps qui brûlait d'envie. Ce mec était doué pour éveiller les sens d'un être. Même si la drogue y était pour beaucoup dans le fait qu'il cédait, il savait également que cet homme aurait parfaitement pu le faire céder ... Sauf qu'il verrait vite à quel point il était dur de le soumettre lorsqu'il était à fond de ses capacités. Il verrait ce sale con !

- Alors, comment tu comptes martyriser mon "joli derrière" comme ça ? Ricana Kensei.

- Tu verras c'que tu prendras la prochaine fois ...

- J'ai hâte de voir, en effet, glissa-t-il contre son oreille.

Sentir le souffle chaud était si délicieux, il devait bien l'admettre ... Putain, ce gars était vraiment trop doué de ses mains ! Le mouvement de ses hanches qui faisaient entrer et sortir le sexe de son intimité, pourquoi était-il si lent ? Ne pouvait-il pas y aller franchement, ne serait-ce que pour que tout cela se finisse enfin ? Quoiqu'en réalité ... Il aimait ça ... Il aimait le sexe ... Il aimait les affrontements pour la dominance ! C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec son supérieur : parce qu'il n'aimait pas prendre de risque et qu'il n'acceptait pas de se battre pour une telle chose ... Ceci n'était pourtant qu'une des conditions pour pouvoir jouer avec lui ...

- Plus vite ! Marmonna Grimmjow.

- Voilà que tu me fais des requêtes ? Nota avec ironie Kensei.

- Plus vite !

L'homme relâcha son membre pour lui saisir les hanches, s'assurant une meilleur prise sur ses fesses. Il accéléra le mouvement d'allées et retours dans son intimité, ne retenant pas ses gémissements de plaisir, se lâchant complètement, savourant ce moment bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible. Une de ses mains alla trouver son membre pour se satisfaire plus encore, se masturbant et il entendit l'homme derrière lui gémir tout aussi explicitement que lui. Entendre ce son était plaisant pour ses oreilles ...

Le jeune homme finit par céder, se libérant sur les draps. Son amant d'un soir sembla en vouloir un peu plus vu qu'il ralentit pour donner des coups de hanches plus profonds, se satisfaisant sans doute plus ainsi. Il finit par se libérer lui aussi dans sa chair, pour la seconde fois ...

Kensei se retira, laissant Grimmjow retomber sur le côté ... Enfin, il allait pouvoir se reposer un peu ! Enfin, c'était tout du moins ce qu'il espérait ...

- Hé, gamin, faut que j'change les draps, déclara sur un ton moqueur Kensei. Et tu vas devoir retourner au bain.

- Tu peux pas me laisser un peu de répit ? Protesta le bleuté en grognant de mécontentement.

- Ils sont pleins de semence et trempés ! Allez, un petit effort ... A moins que tu veuilles que je recommence encore une fois ?

- Putain, t'es pas humain !

L'Espada céda, se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps si jamais il décidait de lui faire une fois encore l'amour. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y aller, décidant qu'en effet, il avait besoin de se laver, encore ... La faute à qui ? Par contre, pas de bain cette fois, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux à son goût ... Quoiqu'une douche aussi semblait tout aussi dangereuse ... Rien n'empêcherait Kensei de le rejoindre ... Ce gars ne semblait pas facilement comblé ! Essayant de trouver un moyen de bloquer la porte, il abandonna et alla dans la douche fermée ... Enfin ... Enfin un peu de détente ! ... Quoiqu'en réalité ... Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Il avait conscience d'être toujours prisonnier, mais avait également conscience que Kensei semblait vouloir s'amuser avec lui ... Lui-même en avait envie ... Depuis quand c'était marrant de devoir subir les assauts d'un nympho ? ...

Probablement depuis qu'on en était un, non ? Un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il allumait l'eau chaude pour se laver ... Lui aussi avait envie de montrer à l'autre de quoi il était capable ...Pourvu qu'il ne cède pas à la simplicité en le droguant pour le rendre inerte ... Quoiqu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être de ce genre ...

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Axel : Tadaaaaa !

Grimmjow : J'VAIS TE TUER ! *Sort son katana*

Kensei : *Protège Axel* Hé, ho, du calme ! C'est pas parce que t'étais le Uke que tu dois la tuer pour autant !

Grimmjow : Tu feras moins le malin le jour où elle finira son OS spécial, là ... En plus, elle me fait Uke deux fois dans le même OS ! Comme si une fois, ça suffisait pas !

Axel : *Croise les bras sur sa poitrine* Kensei, il se plaint pas, lui ! Ni Wesley Iriah Douglas ! ... Hein, que tu te plains pas ? ...

Wesley : Non non, je ne me plains pas ! :D

Kensei : Ouais, tiens, Grimmjow, c'est quand même la bêta qui a demandé ce couple ! C'est avec elle que tu devrais régler tes comptes !

Wesley : Ou pas…

Grimmjow : J'pige pas, j'te dis que tu vas être Uke dans une autre histoire et t'en as rien à branler ? En plus, c'est à cause de cette bêta que tu vas te retrouver en dessous ! De plus, ...

Kensei : Et alors ? J'm'en fous ! J'suis moins souvent visé que toi ! Donc, j'm'en fiche ! Allez, j'suis dans combien de ses fics pour le moment ? Deux ! Tandis que toi ... Presque toutes !

Axel : ... Vu comme ça ... C'est clair qu'il a pas tort ... En plus, il est Uke que dans une fic pour le moment tandis que toi, Grimmjow, t'en prends vraiment pour ton grade ... Je devrais te laisser tranquille ...

Grimmjow : Tu le dis, mais tu le penses pas une seule seconde ...

Axel : ... J'y peux rien, t'es mon petit préféré ! Et t'es le préféré de tout le monde ! Voilà ! Petite Rev ? =3 ...


	2. Problème : Gin

**Couples :** Kensei X Gin X Grimmjow

**Genre : **Yaoi /Aventure

**Rating :** M **Lemon Yaoi **et Viol (...Toujours dur de savoir si Grimmjow aime ou pas ... XD)

**Résumé :** Karakura est la ville de tous les dangers. Depuis des années, différents groupes se battent pour prendre le contrôle exclusif de cette ville. Ainsi, le Gotei, les Vizards et les Espada s'affrontent sans cesse pour pouvoir y régner en maître ...

Cette histoire ... Ne raconte rien de cette guerre ! ...

Grimmjow est toujours prisonnier de Kensei et celui-ci se plaît à soumettre encore et encore le Sexta, sauf qu'une visite pourrait changer les conditions ...

**Note d'Axel :** Ha ... Wesley Iriah Douglas ... Comment tu fais pour trouver tout naturellement les couples qui m'inspirent ?

Wesley : Aucune idée.

Axel : Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse ou bien au contraire mécontente : j'aimerais trop finir mes autres histoires avant ... Mais bon, c'est pas grave vu que j'aime écrire ! X3

Grimmjow : J'ai des réclamations !

Kensei : *Plaque sa main sur sa bouche* Axel, écris vite ce chapitre !

Gin : Ho ... Oui ... *Regard brillant*

Axel : X3

**Bêta Correctrices :**_Irkiala _&_ Wesley Iriah Douglas_

_

* * *

_

Kensei aimait beaucoup jouer avec Grimmjow. C'était toujours amusant de devoir soumettre le jeune homme même si de temps en temps, c'était beaucoup plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Bien souvent, le gamin lui faisait comprendre qu'il fallait payer le prix fort pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une agréable nuit avec lui. Elle était bien loin la docilité des premières nuits, celles où le bleuté trop faible pour se défendre, n'opposait qu'une maigre résistance. Mais cela ne faisait que rendre le jeu plus excitant. Même si bien souvent, l'Espada lui donnait de sacrés coups de poing, Kensei ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence : il devenait accros à ce mec !

- C'est toujours un plaisir de te dominer, Grimmjow, souffla le décoloré contre les lèvres grimaçantes du plus jeune.

- J'te jure que j'te butterai ! Assura le bleuté.

- C'est ça, j'attends de voir ...

Pour le moment, l'Espada ne pouvait pas bouger, ses mains entravées par des menottes qu'il lui avait difficilement mises. La preuve se trouvait alors sur son visage : le bleuté avait réussi à le frapper à plusieurs reprises. La lèvre de Kensei était légèrement enflée et saignait. Il aurait aussi quelques bleus ici et là. Il n'avait pas rendu la pareille au plus jeune, n'aimant pas abîmer ce si beau visage, parce qu'il était plus que canon ce gosse ! Surtout au moment de la jouissance et le décoloré était bien décidé à le faire jouir.

Retenant fermement les jambes de son "amant", le Vizard s'amusa à bouger très lentement ses hanches, aimant voir le visage du bleuté exprimer ce plaisir et cette souffrance qu'était celle de se faire avoir de nouveau. Ha, ce qu'il aimait le voir céder peu à peu au plaisir, ce qu'il aimait l'entendre gémir, mais cela devenait à la fois plus dur et plus jouissif : n'étant plus sous les effets néfastes de la drogue, il résistait mieux aux différentes caresses et attentions de son aîné qui pourtant, trouvait toujours le moyen de le faire céder, malgré tout ce que pouvait faire l'Espada contre les émotions ressenties.

Malheureusement, son téléphone se mit à vibrer, le stoppant dans son envie d'aller plus vite et il se dit que cette petite pause ne serait qu'une torture supplémentaire pour le bleuté. Se penchant vers sa table pour récupérer son portable, son sexe s'enfonça plus encore dans la chair du jeune homme de l'Espada qui lâcha un nouveau grognement de frustration.

- Deux secondes, mon p'tit, fais pas trop de bruit, lâcha moqueusement le décoloré avant de décrocher. Allo ?

- Kensei-chan, devine qui c'est ? Lâcha une voix taquine reconnaissable parmi des millions.

- Toi ? Grogna le Vizard en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-c'que tu m'veux ? Magne-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Hé bien, moi qui pensais qu'une rencontre te ferait plaisir, j'ai dû me tromper ... Tu aimes pourtant quand je viens te réchauffer les soirs d'hiver !

- Disons que là, j'ai ce qu'il me faut sous la main, sourit Kensei en jetant un coup d'œil à Grimmjow.

- Enfoiré ! Siffla mécontent le jeune homme.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Demanda son interlocuteur au bout du fil. Je te dérange peut-être ?

- Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point ! Rappelle une autre fois !

- C'est que, je suis désolé mais ... Ding dong ...

Kensei haussa les sourcils alors que la sirène signalant l'arrivée d'un invité retentissait. Il semblait bien que son "ami" ait décidé de venir lui rendre visite bien avant de le lui faire savoir. Le décoloré aurait dû s'y attendre, ne connaissant que trop bien le caractère de l'homme, mais il avait espéré pouvoir rester avec son amant : ils venaient juste de commencer leur partie de jambes en l'air. Cela avait été tellement dur de l'attacher ! Il était franchement tenté de laisser son "ami" se les geler dehors, mais celui-ci pouvait se montrer rancunier, alors autant aller lui ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il voulait et en finir rapidement.

Raccrochant, il jeta un coup d'œil à Grimmjow dont la respiration irrégulière dévoilait clairement qu'il avait été sur le point de céder. Kensei espérait pour son "ami" qu'il avait vraiment une très bonne raison d'être là, sinon il risquait fort de perdre patience et de lui refaire le portrait.

- Tu vas rester sagement ici, ok ? Lâcha avec amusement le décoloré, se retirant de son antre, sachant que le bleuté ne pourrait pas bouger de là. J'ai juste une affaire rapide à régler. Ce ne sera pas long.

- Prends tout ton temps ! Répliqua le plus jeune, acide. Si tu pouvais au passage crever, ça m'aiderait beaucoup !

Pas du tout étonné par sa requête, Kensei se dit qu'avant de partir, il pouvait bien jouer un très mauvais tour à ce petit arrogant, juste pour lui montrer que lorsqu'il dominait, il le faisait pas qu'à moitié. Il ne tarda pas à se décider, se dirigeant vers une des commodes pour récupérer dans le fond de son tiroir un de ses sex toy. L'idée ne semblait pas du tout plaire à son amant qui s'agita lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher avec l'objet. Évidement, qui aimerait avoir ce genre de chose à un endroit aussi intime ? Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas le Vizard de lui relever la jambe pour le lui enfoncer.

- Putain, retire-moi ça tout de suite ! Hurla de mécontentement le plus jeune.

- Oui, je sais, tu préfères ce qui est chaud mais j'ai des affaires à régler, ricana le décoloré. J'reviens aussi vite que possible.

L'alarme retentit plusieurs fois, lui rappelant que son ami n'était pas du genre "patient", mais il devrait bien attendre ! Kensei attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila aussi rapidement que possible, se demandant quelles remarques l'autre lui ferait lorsqu'il noterait son érection. Pourvu qu'il ne lui propose pas de régler le problème comme à l'accoutumé ! Il se réservait pour autre chose ...

Fermant son bas tout en descendant les escaliers, il ne tarda pas à arriver devant la porte d'entrée du bunker qu'il ouvrit, lançant un regard sombre à l'homme qui pourtant, tendit les bras vers lui en l'appelant, se dirigeant vers lui avec un de ses sourires énigmatiques aux coins des lèvres.

- Kensei-chan ! Jubila-t-il en l'enlaçant. Je crois que je suis dans la merde et toi seul peux m'aider !

* * *

Gin Ichimaru appartenait au camps des Espadas menés par Aizen Sosuke. Il était même le bras droit de ce dernier, mais c'était bien connu : le vizir voulait toujours prendre la place du calife. Cela avait toujours été le but de l'argenté. Malheureusement, les derniers évènements faisaient qu'il se trouvait dans une désagréable situation et qu'en cet instant précis, il était recherché par les hommes du brun.

Heureusement, l'homme avait ces derniers temps fourni des informations aux Vizards qui leurs avaient permis de foutre un peu la merde dans les affaires de ce très cher Aizen. Cela faisait que, même s'ils n'étaient pas officiellement "amis", il n'était pas considéré comme un ennemi. Les plus grands membres de l'organisation "Vizards", sachant qu'il était un allié intéressant, avait pour ordre de l'écouter. Pourquoi il s'était tourné vers Kensei plutôt que vers un autre ? Allez savoir ! En tout cas, l'argenté était assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine, une tasse de café devant lui alors que son allié était entrain de recoudre la plaie à son bras.

- T'as de la chance que la balle soit ressortie sans rien abîmer ! Grogna le décoloré avec mauvaise fois. Qui t'a tiré dessus ?

- Le Primera, c'est bien pour ça que je suis toujours vivant ! Soupira Gin. En tout cas, je suis complètement grillé !

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que cette fois Aizen te pardonnera pas ?

- J'ai vu trop grand ! Je n'ai pas que fourni des informations à votre organisme, je me suis aussi tourné vers le Gotei ...

- T'es allé beaucoup trop loin ! T'es vraiment trop con !

Gin lâcha un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il sentit le Vizard planter une nouvelle fois l'aiguille dans son épaule. Il s'était proposé de le soigner et même s'il n'avait pas de diplôme de médecine, l'argenté avait conscience que dans sa situation, il ne pouvait pas attendre mieux. Les Espadas devaient déjà être sur ses traces. Même ici, il n'était pas sûr d'être tout à fait en sécurité. Pourvu qu'il ne mette pas son ami en danger.

- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Kensei.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que je devrais voir avec tous mes contacts pour voir s'il n'y a pas un endroit où je pourrais crécher tranquille, ou bien quitter la ville le temps de me faire oublier, soupira Gin. Me mettre Aizen à dos alors que j'étais dans ses petits papiers personnels ... J'aurais dû attendre encore un peu !

- J'peux savoir comment il t'a grillé ?

- J'ai fourni les dernières infos à un de ses espions au Gotei. Cela est intéressant dans un sens ... Mais aussi inquiétant : ça veut dire qu'il a au moins trois hommes chez eux et je ne pourrai pas dire chez vous ...

- T'as pas peur que j'sois des siens ?

- Voyons, si c'était le cas, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde ! Alors, je peux rester quelques jours chez toi ? Je te remercierai en nature ...

Kensei soupira. C'était bien la première fois qu'il réagissait de la sorte face à ce genre de proposition. Haussant les sourcils, Gin l'observa en se demandant s'il ne s'était pas trouvé quelqu'un. Les signes évocateurs étaient clairs : il avait ouvert la porte le torse nu, suintant de sueur, une érection parfaitement visible qui continuait de palpiter dans son pantalon enfilé à la va vite. Le coquin, il aurait dû lui faire comprendre tout de suite. Si cela se trouvait, son amant attendait toujours en haut, se consumant de désir.

Le décoloré acheva de le soigner et rangea tout le matériel sous le regard attentif de l'argenté qui ne pouvait pas décoller ses yeux de cette monstrueusement attirante chute de rein ! Ce gars ? Avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Non, c'était pas possible ! Kensei était du genre coureur de jupons, il changeait de personne presque tous les soirs, un des célibataires les plus demandés de la ville ...

- Tu peux rester, mais me dérange pas, soupira le Vizard avec mauvaise fois.

- Alors tu as vraiment un petit ami ? Sourit l'argenté. Il est dans ta chambre ? J'peux aller le voir ?

- Gin, soyons sérieux, il faut qu'on parle de ta situation : j'irai voir le boss demain à ton sujet et ...

- Il est nu ? Il t'attend ? J'vais le voir !

Sans prévenir, l'homme se leva de sa chaise pour se précipiter jusqu'à la chambre de son ami qui protesta farouchement, voulant sans doute préserver son amant des regards indiscrets. C'était mal connaître Gin que de penser qu'il abandonnerait aussi facilement l'affaire. Dès qu'il arriva à la porte, il l'ouvrit sans la moindre hésitation pour découvrir un spectacle au combien alléchant !

Il reconnut dans la seconde l'homme qui était allongé et entravé sur le lit. Comment ne pas reconnaître un tel homme ? Son charisme avait frappé bon nombre des membres de l'organisation et en cet instant, il n'était que plus excitant de glisser son regard sur sa peau dénudée et brillante de sueur. Bordel de merde, c'était donc Kensei qui l'avait caché chez lui ? Et dire que tout le monde le croyait mort depuis plusieurs dizaines de jours ! Le pauvre petit bleuté, en réalité, il devait subir les assauts répétés d'un Vizard difficilement comblé !

- J't'attendais espèce de bouffon ! Hurla le jeune homme très énervé. Retire-moi tout de suite ...

Grimmjow s'était tu en reconnaissant l'homme qui était à la porte. Une lueur d'espoir avait emplis son regard, se disant sans doute qu'il était là pour le sortir de sa situation au combien "incommodante" !

- Qu'est-c'que t'attends ! Détache-moi !

Kensei arriva à ce moment et attrapa Gin par le bras pour le sortir de la chambre, le plaquant sans la moindre douceur contre le mur, le bloquant de ses bras. Son regard était emplis d'une menace qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler.

- Oublie ce que tu viens de voir ! Conseilla-t-il.

- Tu parles ! Sourit largement l'argenté. Si les Espadas arrivent à me rattraper, j'aurai une info qui me permettra sans doute de vivre un peu plus longtemps ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack est en vie et en plus, il est chez toi ? Depuis quand ?

- Gin ... Ne me force pas à abréger ta vie pour te faire taire !

- Dis donc, tu t'ennuies pas avec lui ! Tu sais que si Aizen apprenait ce que tu fais à son petit protégé, il te réserverait quelque chose de pire que la mort ?

- Alors Aizen voulait vraiment se faire ce môme ? Dommage pour lui, c'est moi qui m'occupe du dressage de ce magnifique p'tit gars ...

- Va te faire mettre ! Hurla Grimmjow qui devait avoir entendu toute la conversation. J'te promets que tu le regretteras !

Gin tourna son visage vers la porte avant de reporter toute son attention sur son hébergeur qui souriait étrangement, un sourire que ne reconnaissait que trop bien l'argenté : des pensées extrêmement perverses traversaient l'esprit du décoloré et il avait bien l'impression que cela se propageait jusqu'à lui. Souriant à son tour, il attrapa le visage du Vizard pour le forcer à le regarder et embrassa ses lèvres, sa langue caressant sa bouche de façon taquine.

- Est-ce que je peux jouer avec lui ? Murmura-t-il de façon extrêmement perverse.

- T'as beau être un superbe amant, j'suis pas du genre à partager, rappela sèchement Kensei.

- Ho, s'il te plaît ! Je te promets de te laisser me faire ce que tu veux après ...

Cette proposition plus qu'indécente semblait plaire au décoloré, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Gin avait accepté de passer quelques nuits avec Kensei, mais seulement lorsqu'il le voulait lui et il n'avait que rarement laissé les directives au décoloré, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement : il n'était pas du genre à aimer être dominé. Mais que voulez-vous ? L'argenté avait toujours trouvé le moyen de retourner la situation au dernier moment et là, il lui promettait une chose qu'il ne lui avait pourtant jamais offerte jusqu'à maintenant.

Cela dut le tenter à un point incroyable car il vint de lui-même cueillir les lèvres de l'argenté, les mordillant pour les forcer à s'entrouvrir, forçant le passage de sa langue, qui fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par sa jumelle et dont le propriétaire était plutôt ravi de la tournure des évènements, lui dont la journée avait commencé si mal. Voilà qu'il risquait de passer la plus belle soirée de son existence ...

* * *

Grimmjow était incommodé par la présence en lui. Avoir un membre chaud et dur, c'était quand même autre chose que d'avoir un truc mou et froid ! Putain, quand est-ce que l'autre allait venir pour lui retirer ce putain de gode de merde ! Lâchant un nouveau grognement, il essaya d'entendre ce qui se disait à côté, mais dû avouer que cela était difficile n'ayant pas l'ouïe aussi fine qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait compris, c'était que Gin n'était assurément plus de son côté ! A moins que lui aussi n'ait été emprisonné ?

Du mouvement à la porte lui signala que quelqu'un était de retour. En levant les yeux, il constata que le regard malicieux d'Ichimaru le fixait avec une intensité extrême. Le bleuté n'aimait pas du tout ça ! Lâchant un grognement de mécontentement en le voyant approcher, il ne fut surpris qu'à moitié de voir Kensei les fixer sur le seuil de la porte. Ils étaient entrain de lui faire quoi, là ?

- Hé bien, mon petit Grimmjow, tu as l'air en fâcheuse position, nota ironiquement l'argenté. Besoin d'aide ?

- Qu'est-c'que c'est que ce merdier ? Siffla-t-il avec mécontentement. Pourquoi t'es avec cet enfoiré ?

- Désolé, Aizen a tenté de me faire tuer ce matin même, alors j'ai cherché refuge chez un de mes alliés ... Quelle joie de te revoir ici en un seul morceau, moi qui pensais que tu nourrissais les poissons dans la baie de Karakura !

Gin s'assit au bord du lit. Une de ses mains vint frôler sa jambe, remontant vers le haut et le Sexta lança un regard sombre à son ancien supérieur, n'appréciant pas du tout la caresse qu'il lui prodiguait, pas plus que ce putain de sourire qu'il affichait alors. La main se glissa jusqu'à son intimité et Grimmjow sentit la chose qui était enfoncé en lui, bouger.

- Putain, espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla le bleuté en s'agitant légèrement. J'te jure que si t'ôtes pas tes mains de moi, j'te l'ferai regretter puissance dix !

La menace sembla toucher de plein fouet l'argenté, mais pas comme l'avait supposé Grimmjow qui sentit l'objet bouger plus brutalement en lui, le faisant gémir. Captant le regard de Gin, il se dit que cela avait été une très mauvaise idée de parler à voix haute. Il savait déjà qu'il le regretterait amèrement !

- Dis-moi, Kensei-chan, tu crois qu'on pourrait se loger en lui tous les deux ? Demanda l'argenté sur un ton froid.

- Je sens que quoi que je dise, on risque d'avoir la réponse avant la fin de cette soirée, lâcha le décoloré, moqueur.

- Alors pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'aider ?

Le Vizard ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il les rejoignit sur le lit, s'installant de l'autre côté. Les clefs des menottes tournant sur un de ses doigts, il entreprit de lui détacher un poignet, décidant sans doute de l'entraver d'une autre façon. Il marqua cependant une légère hésitation lorsqu'il remarqua le regard déterminé de Grimmjow qui se préparait à sauter sur la moindre opportunité, n'ayant aucune envie de se laisser avoir par ces deux gars. D'ailleurs, lorsque le décoloré ouvrit la menotte, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, tentant de le frapper pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Une lutte acharnée se déroula alors, Grimmjow se débattant autant que possible, donnant coups de coude pour se défaire. Mais Gin et Kensei usaient aisément de leur avantage numérique pour l'entraver de leurs deux corps. Ils réussirent à lui rattacher les mains dans le dos, le faisant enrager alors qu'il se rendait compte que son impuissance était totale. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il sentait contre son torse celui du décoloré, tandis que derrière lui, il sentait celui de l'argenté. Celui-ci avait repris ses caresses sur son fessier.

Kensei retira son pantalon, le jetant un peu plus loin avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Sa virilité était toujours affreusement gonflée, mais allez savoir si c'était à cause de tout à l'heure ou des nouveaux éléments. Tous deux s'aidèrent mutuellement pour placer le Sexta juste au-dessus du sexe dressé. Malgré toute la résistance que présenta Grimmjow, sa verge remplaça vite le sex toy qu'il lui avait si "généreusement" mis juste avant son départ.

- Tu es encore très étroit malgré ma précédente visite, se moqua consciencieusement le Vizard.

- Vous me faites chier ! Répliqua l'Espada avec colère. J'te jure que tu le regretteras !

- Il joue les timides notre petit Grim adoré ? Ricana Gin en l'embrassant dans le cou. Allez, je suis sûr que tu aimes te retrouver dans cette position. Ça t'excite autant que nous ...

Putain, l'enfoiré ! Il pouvait pas la fermer deux minutes ? Lâchant un grognement de mécontentement, le bleuté sentit les mains de l'argenté se presser dans son dos, le forçant à se pencher en avant. Le décoloré l'aida en le tirant par les épaules tandis que ses lèvres allaient parcourir sa gorge, la léchant avec insistance. Grimmjow devait l'admettre : il était dans une situation plus que critique !

* * *

Kensei aimait toujours se retrouver dans la chair de son si magnifique captif et leurs positions actuelles avait quelque chose d'alléchant : il était rare que le bleuté accepte de se mettre sur lui. Il décida d'en profiter autant que possible, s'amusant à bouger ses hanches pour s'enfoncer, en un rythme extrêmement lent mais délicieux, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Grimmjow.

Gin était loin de rester inactif vu qu'il sentait clairement une de ses doigts caresser son intimité, frôlant son membre par la même occasion. L'un d'entre eux ne tarda pas à s'infiltrer dans l'antre, ne la rendant que plus étroite encore et faisant gémir de douleur le pauvre Espada qui grimaça. Dès lors, le décoloré cessa tout mouvement, n'ayant aucune envie de lui faire trop mal. Il prenait soin de lui, mine de rien. Même s'il avait tendance à l'attacher au sommet du lit, il n'avait aucune envie de l'user jusqu'à l'extrême.

Sentant le jeune homme défaillir lorsqu'un deuxième doigts entra, il se demanda si c'était vraiment une si bonne idée que ça de visiter son antre à deux. L'argenté le préparait avec délicatesse, bien que Kensei se doutait que son état ne lui permettrait pas d'attendre très longtemps. Au moins, ce n'était pas sur lui qu'il allait se défouler mais bien sur le bleuté qui haletait, se contractant légèrement en grognant, n'appréciant pas du tout sa position actuelle. L'agrippant à la nuque pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant délicatement à la joue, il tenta de l'apaiser un peu, en vain.

- Allez, détends-toi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

- Va chier ! Répliqua le jeune homme, acide. Comment tu veux que j'me détende ? T'y arriverais, toi, si t'étais dans ma situation ?

Non, il n'y arriverait pas, mais ne serait de toute façon jamais dans cette situation. Elle n'avait absolument rien de réjouissante et même si lui était extrêmement excité par celle-ci, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'en aurait sans doute pas été de même si les rôles avaient été inversés. Bien décidé à lui faire ressentir du plaisir dans cet acte charnel, Kensei glissa une main entre leurs deux corps pour pouvoir aller caresser son membre. Le jeune homme lâcha un petit soupir qu'il tenta bien d'étouffer en se mordant les lèvres, mais le décoloré n'était pas dupe : cela devait lui plaire de sentir quelqu'un essayer de le détendre d'une façon aussi délicieuse.

Les doigts se retirèrent et bientôt, quelque chose de plus gros se pressa contre l'antre. Le Vizard le sentait bien, ce membre qui s'appuyait pour forcer un peu le passage le plus difficile. Il glissa dans la chair, ne rendant l'endroit que plus serré, faisant gémir de contentement Kensei qui trouvait ça délicieux même si c'était un peu douloureux pour lui. Il se demanda vaguement ce que pouvait éprouver le plus jeune. Vu son visage exprimant clairement de la souffrance, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il referait de lui-même.

- Sors de là ! Gémit Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow, juste encore un petit effort. Tu n'éprouveras plus que du plaisir d'ici quelques instants, assura Gin.

- Putain, non, sors de là ! Ça fait mal ... Vous allez me déchirer !

Était-ce donc si douloureux que ça ? Cela semblait être le cas et le pauvre jeune homme sembla se crisper bien plus encore lorsque l'argenté commença à se mouvoir. C'était pourtant très bon. Kensei ressentait chaque frottement, le membre de Gin provoquant à chaque fois des caresses sur le sien. Cela le faisait gémir de plaisir, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de ce pauvre Grimmjow.

- Arrêtez ça !

Sa voix en devenait suppliante, s'en était presque affligeant. Il décida donc de stopper "ça" ...

- D'accord, souffla-t-il contre la joue du bleuté. Je veux bien me retirer, mais seulement si tu m'accueilles autre part.

- Quoi ? Grogna le bleuté. T'es ... Qu'un salaud ...

- Est-ce que tu acceptes ou non ?

Même s'il marqua une hésitation, il finit par acquiescer et Gin se retira, n'ayant rien loupé de la conversation. Ils changèrent de position, le décoloré s'asseyant contre la barre du lit et y appuyant ses coudes tandis que le plus jeune se penchait sur son sexe qu'il lécha docilement, acceptant sa situation pour le moment : deux, c'était sûrement trop pour lui. L'argenté ne tarda pas à se glisser de nouveau dans la chair du bleuté et Kensei sentit ses lèvres se presser contre sa verge, le faisant gémir de contentement tandis que sa main se glissait contre sa nuque, la pressant pour l'encourager. Mais ce geste devenant bien inutile vu que le mouvement qu'effectuait Gin dans la chair même de cet être, provoquait les allées et venues de cette bouche si délicieuse.

Le Sexta dut rapidement subir le rythme qu'imposa l'argenté. Celui-ci y allait franchement, se disant que vu ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir juste avant, il pouvait se le permettre. Cela ne pouvait que plaire à Kensei qui gémissait autant que son compère. Après un moment à ce rythme, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps s'il continuait, il tira légèrement sur les cheveux bleus pour lui faire lâcher prise et lui relever le visage. Se déplaçant sur le lit, il chercha les lèvres du plus jeune pour les embrasser alors qu'un gémissement derrière Grimmjow signala que l'autre était arrivé à la jouissance.

Gin ne tarda pas à se retirer du bleuté et se laissa retomber à ses côtés. Pour la première fois de cette soirée mouvementée, Kensei réalisa qu'il pouvait choisir parmi deux hommes particulièrement beaux ! L'un était son beau captif qu'il n'arrivait malheureusement pas à dresser comme il l'aurait voulu et l'autre était un homme qui, habituellement, ne se laissait jamais faire. Dans les deux cas, il était persuadé d'être gagnant.

Le bleuté était déjà prêt. La perspective de le voir aussi docile ce soir avait quelque chose d'aphrodisiaque, mais il avait certains comptes à régler avec l'argenté qui bien souvent, avait retourné la situation pour le prendre sans prévenir. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Ha, mais quel choix difficile ! Finalement, il décida un peu sur un coup de tête de se tourner vers l'ancien bras droit d'Aizen Sosuke, l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner sur le dos en se glissant entre ses jambes. Il souleva ses hanches.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Soupira Gin.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu avais oublié, répliqua avec un large sourire le Vizard. Je prends mon dû !

Et sans prendre le temps de vraiment patienter, il s'enfonça dans les chairs non préparées de l'argenté qui rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière. Kensei capta le regard bleu de Grimmjow qui appréciait de le voir torturer son ancien supérieur. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, pas étonnant qu'il jubile de la sorte ! Qu'il en profite donc ! La prochaine fois, ce sera de nouveau lui qui devra subir et d'ailleurs ... L'attrapant par la nuque, il le força à se relever pour lui faire face alors que Gin semblait lui aussi décidé à venir l'embêter, le caressant au torse et glissant jusqu'au bas ventre pour aller frôler son sexe.

Le décoloré ne tarda pas à se mouvoir dans l'intimité du fugitif, se délectant de pouvoir enfin découvrir ce lieu qui lui avait toujours été interdit par son propriétaire. Ce dernier, bien que gémissant, continuait de caresser le bleuté qui était à sa portée et qui était toujours aussi inapte à se défendre, les mains liées dans le dos. Kensei se plaisait toujours à l'embrasser avec une certaine avidité, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements pour le forcer à réagir. Le pire, c'est qu'il y arriva. Grimmjow répondit à son baiser, ce qui le combla bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Se libérant à l'intérieur de l'argenté, il entendit ce dernier ricaner.

- C'est qu'il te fait de l'effet le petit ! Nota-t-il ironiquement.

* * *

Ça, pour lui faire de l'effet, il lui en faisait ! Le pire, c'était que Kensei ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte ! Il suffisait pourtant de regarder faire le décoloré qui s'était allongé derrière l'Espada porté disparu, lui rendant une petite visite. Gin l'aidait à avoir un meilleur accès en retenant sa jambe, la collant contre sa cuisse tandis que lui était juste devant le jeune homme et en profitait pour goûter à ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il était tellement beau ce jeune homme, pas étonnant que le décoloré avait cessé de courir dans les boîtes de nuit pour se faire de nouvelles conquêtes : il fallait déjà qu'il arrive à dresser cette bête-là.

Kensei lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, indiquant qu'il était à son tour venu dans les chairs du bleuté, avant de se retirer. Cette fois, ils étaient tous clairement rassasiés ... Enfin, l'argenté et le décoloré ! Grimmjow était plutôt épuisé par tout ce que lui avait fait faire les deux autres.

- Hé bien, si on m'avait dit que je vivrais l'une de mes nuits les plus excitantes en venant ici, je n'y aurais jamais cru ! Soupira Gin.

- Compte pas sur moi pour une autre fois ! Grogna le bleuté avec mauvaise fois.

- Mon petit, tu crois sérieusement que tu auras le choix ? Murmura chaudement Kensei à l'oreille de son captif. Tu es à moi et j'ai le choix ...

- Je te hais !

Gin soupira et se releva pour descendre du lit, récupérant son étui à cigarettes dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ne tarda pas à revenir vers le lit pour s'y installer, prenant l'une d'entre elles pour la glisser entre ses lèvres et l'allumer. Sachant que Kensei était fumeur, il lui tendit l'étui avant de lui proposer le briquet. Un rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres du décoloré alors qu'il prenait l'un des tubes empoisonnés.

- Tu vas avoir besoin de prendre un bain, souffla-t-il sur un ton empli de sous-entendus.

- Hé, Kensei-chan, tu sors ça de façon si chaude ! Sourit le traître. On m'explique ?

- C'est personnel ...

- Hé, faut le dire si je suis de trop ...

Il prit une mine boudeuse qui sembla charmer le décoloré, ou au moins l'amuser car il rit avec bonne fois, lui faisant un signe négligé.

- Reste donc. De toute façon, tu peux pas aller dans la chambre d'ami : j'l'utilise pour stocker certaines choses pour le moment, déclara le Vizard en haussant les épaules. Faudra juste se serrer un peu plus ...

- J'dors par terre quand vous voulez ! Répliqua sèchement Grimmjow.

- Après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, tu continues de jouer les timides ?

La scène qui se déroula ensuite sous les yeux de Gin fut étrange et inqualifiable : Kensei passa une main sur le front du plus jeune, le forçant à pencher la tête vers l'arrière pour l'embrasser avec tendresse dans la gorge, en remontant lentement jusqu'à sa joue. Il était rare de voir ce Vizard montrer autant de douceur, même après un échange aussi intense. Peut-être que c'était ainsi qu'il agissait lorsqu'il était le dominant, mais ça, Gin n'en était pas tout à fait sûr ...

- Bon, j'vais appeler Shinji pour me tenir informer sur les derniers évènements, déclara Kensei en se levant à son tour.

Il alla chercher son pantalon pour l'enfiler, gardant sa cigarette casée entre ses lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui, ne se montrant nullement jaloux : n'avait-il pas peur de laisser seul Gin avec son prisonnier ? A moins qu'il se doutait que l'argenté ne pourrait plus rien faire pour le moment, parfaitement rassasié après tellement de mouvements.

- Détache-moi ! Grogna Grimmjow.

- Je suis désolé. Si je fais ça, je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas en vie, surtout après ce que j'ai fait ...

- Bordel, j'veux juste partir de cet enfer ! Détache-moi ! J'me barre et j'oublie même que t'es ici !

- Et là, c'est Kensei-chan qui va me tuer ! Très peu pour moi !

- Putain, j'veux juste partir ! M'casser d'là et ...

- Si tu arrives à quitter cet endroit, je ne te conseille pas de retourner chez les Espadas. Tu n'aimerais pas ce que te réserve Aizen-sama, au contraire ...

Grimmjow lui lança un coup d'œil interrogatif. Gin se contenta simplement de se pencher vers le jeune homme pour capturer ses lèvres, le temps de les goûter et de les savourer. Étrangement, Grimmjow répondit à son baiser qui pourtant, était extrêmement simple, mais qu'importe ? C'était agréable de voir qu'il était devenu "docile" ... En même temps, avec tout ce avait dû subir, pas étonnant qu'il se laissait faire, trop épuisé sans doute pour tenter de résister.

- Gin, qu'est-c'que tu sais ? Lâcha le bleuté, septique.

- Je sais ce que c'est que d'être l'amant d'Aizen, alors si tu n'aimes pas ce que te fais Kensei-chan, ne retourne pas là-bas ... De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'au final, tu aimes tout ce que te fait cet homme !

Gin coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, se levant de nouveau. Il en profita pour recouvrir le bleuté avec la couverture, se disant qu'il faisait frais dans cette pièce. Il récupéra sa chemise et se demanda s'il pourrait emprunter quelques vêtement à son ami en attendant de pouvoir s'en acheter, faute de mieux. Voyant que Grimmjow comptait rester tranquille, il décida d'aller voir ce que faisait Kensei.

Celui-ci était dans la cuisine. Il raccrocha au moment où Gin entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'air plutôt pensif et franchement, Gin n'aimait pas trop ça.

- Les Espadas ont mis ta tête à prix, avoua-t-il. A priori, Aizen te veux vivant. Si tu pointes le bout de ton nez dehors, il t'aura ...

- Quoi, me dis pas qu'il a mis une somme si énorme que ça ?

- Au point que je suis tenté de te ramener personnellement là-bas ! C'est du jamais vu ... T'es sûr de pas avoir d'autres choses à te reprocher ?

- Je ne sais plus ! Marmonna-t-il avec une moue.

- A d'autres ! En tout cas, je ne te conseille vraiment pas de sortir d'ici.

- Dis plutôt que t'as aimé cette nuit et que tu veux recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu nous aies épuisé tous les deux ! Nympho, va !

- Vous n'aviez pas qu'a être si mignons tous les deux ! Protesta Kensei pour sa défense.

En effet, Grimmjow était canon et puis, il ne voulait pas se monter la tête mais oui, lui aussi il était pas mal dans son genre. Kensei ? Hé bien, comment ne pas le trouver beau ? Fallait être aveugle pour ne pas être fasciné par sa beauté brute. Finalement, rester plus longtemps ici ne dérangeait pas du tout Gin, au contraire ! Cela lui promettait quelques autres nuits très alléchantes ...

* * *

Grimmjow somnolait dans le lit, grognant de temps en temps lorsqu'il avait la désagréable sensation de sentir des milliers de fourmis lui monter dans ses bras toujours entravés. Il réalisa après un petit moment qu'il pouvait parfaitement se libérer : Kensei avait laissé les clefs traîner sur la table basse, mais il se sentait épuisé et après ce que venait de lui dire Gin, il ne savait même pas où il pourrait aller ...

Aizen lui avait toujours tourné autour, ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Combien de fois avait-il senti sur lui le regard du brun qui s'était fait si inquisiteur et avait fortement inquiété le bleuté ? Il était peut-être jeune, mais pas idiot pour autant. Il avait bien compris que l'autre n'était pas du genre très patient et si les premiers jours il l'avait été, qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné au final ? Il n'aurait pas aimé, voilà ce qu'en pensait Gin. Grimmjow avait l'impression que c'était pas faux du tout. En clair, il allait devoir rester ici ? Mais quelle merde ! Lui n'avait aucune envie de rester l'esclave de ce putain d'enfoiré !

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il ouvrit les yeux, jetant un regard à l'opportun qui n'était autre que Kensei. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir s'allonger aux côtés du bleuté et l'attrapa, l'attirant même à lui. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, ne trouvant pas la force de se débattre. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit les menottes lui être retirées, entièrement cette fois. Il tenta de lire sur son visage, mais n'y arriva pas, préférant sombrer dans son demi-sommeil.

- Dis-moi, Kensei-chan, tu ne serais pas entrain de t'amouracher du gamin au moins ? Entendit-il distinctement demander.

C'était Gin, il était quelque part dans la pièce, sans doute près de l'armoire. Pas étonnant qu'il ait envie de se changer : Grimmjow avait bien vu la tâche de sang qui avait imbibé son épaule. La blessure fut vite fait soignée. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait trahi ou que c'était son supérieur qui avait tiré avantage de cette situation ? Qu'importe de toute façon, le bleuté avait d'autres problèmes plus importants.

- J'sais pas, grogna le décoloré. Si j'te dis "oui", tu seras jaloux ?

- Je m'en fous ! Du moment que tu m'invites de temps en temps dans votre couche ! D'ailleurs, il fait quand même plus chaud sous la couverture !

L'homme ne tarda pas à s'incruster une fois encore dans la couche, n'hésitant pas à se coller contre le corps fatigué du plus jeune qui lâcha un gémissement de mécontentement, faisant ricaner l'argenté qui l'enlaça "innocemment", alors que Kensei faisait de même ...

Voilà comment il se retrouva à moitié endormi, coincé entre deux corps ...

- Faites chier ! Lâcha-t-il froidement.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Axel : Moa ha ha ha ! En ce moment, j'en sors pas mal des Three ... Comment ça ce fait ?

Grimmjow : A-xeeeeeeeeel ... *A dégainé Pantera* J'peux t'causer deux s'condes ? Juste face à face avec Pantera, hein ?

Axel : ... *Se tourne désespérément vers les lecteurs* Pitié ! Sauvez-moi !

Grimmjow : J'VAIS T'TUER ! *Se précipite vers elle*

*Heureusement, le chapitre a plu à Gin et Kensei qui retiennent le jeune homme*

Grimmjow : Lâchez-moi tout de suite, j'vais lui faire la peau !

Kensei : Pauvre de toi, je te plains ... En effet, t'es souvent Uke avec elle !

Gin : Oui, je te plains ! C'est pourtant agréable de temps en temps !

Grimmjow : Allez vous faire mettre !

Axel : Je te préviens, Grimmjow, si tu te calmes pas, j'écris d'autre OS de ce genre ! *Fait la maline vu qu'elle est protégée ! XD*

Grimmjow : M'prends pas pour un con ! Tu as déjà prévu un tas d'OS de "ce genre" ! Espèce de salle garce ! J'vais te hacher !

Axel : Mais non, j'en ai que deux autres de prévus pour le moment ...

Grimmjow : AXEL !

Axel : ...*Se cache derrière Kensei*

Kensei : Par curiosité, j'suis prévu dans un des deux ?

Axel : Non, pour le moment, j't'ai prévu dans rien d'autre, tu vas pouvoir prendre des congés !

Kensei : *Rassuré, mais le dira pas*

Gin : Et moi ? Hein ? Moi ?

Axel : On te voit dans les deux ! Mais dans un, t'auras qu'un "petit rôle" ...

Grimmjow : ... J'VAIS T'BUTER !

Axel : OUINNN ! *Va se cacher derrière Kenpachi cette fois*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Irkiala : Moi il m'a beaucoup plu * Un filet de bave aux lèvres*

Gin : Irkiala tiens * Tend un mouchoir*

Irkiala : Merci Gin … en tout cas, t'as de la chance Grimmjow.

Grimmjow * Méfiant* : pourquoi ?

Irkiala : Avec moi t'es le Seme …

Grimmjow : Dans mes bras ! ! ! ! ! !


	3. Proposition : Kenpachi

**Couples :** Kenpachi x Kensei ( Pour celles qui n'aiment pas, passez au chapitre suivant ... Ha ouais, je l'ai pas encore écrit !) et un peu de Kenpachi x Kensei x Grimmjow

**Genre :** Yaoi /Aventure

**Rating :** M Lemon Yaoi et Viol (...Hé, je dois le dire ou pas ? Enfin, cela dépend du point de vue quoi ... )

**Scénariste :**_ Wesley Iriah Douglas _(c'est officiel : cette fic n'est plus exactement de moi à partir de maintenant : le scénario de base a été entièrement proposé par ma bêta et celui-ci m'ayant beaucoup plu, j'ai fait mon maximum pour respecter ses directives en espérant que le résultat lui plaira ! Vu qu'elle a écrit la base, je considère qu'elle EST la scénariste de cette fic et ... ça me fait plutôt plaisir ! Même si j'aime bien inventer, j'adore ce qu'elle me propose ! *_* Pas vous ?)

**NdWesley :** "_Ah bon, y'a un scénar dans cette fic ?_ " Bah, pas vraiment en fait… C'est plus des espèces de « directives » pour accompagner les différents lemons, histoire qu'ils n'arrivent pas comme un cheveux sur la soupe dans les différents chapitres… Ça ne volera _(volontairement)_ jamais très haut par contre, donc ne vous attendez pas à un miracle, y'en aura vraisemblablement pas.

**Résumé :** Karakura est la ville de tous les dangers. Depuis des années, différents groupes se battent pour prendre le contrôle exclusif de cette ville, ainsi, le Gotei, les Vizards et les Espadas s'affrontent sans cesse pour pouvoir y régner en maître ...

Cette histoire ... Ne raconte rien de cette guerre ! ...

Finalement, l'arrivée d'Ichimaru, ancien allié de Grimmjow, ne change en rien la situation de ce dernier qui se détériore d'ailleurs, vu qu'il arrive à Kensei d'être "partageur" à condition que ... Enfin, ce n'est pas la joie pour l'Espada emprisonné qui ne semble pas voir la fin de son "calvaire" ! (... Encore et toujours le "cela dépend du point de vue" ... XD)

**Note d'Axel :** Encore une fois, _Wesley Iriah Douglas _frappe ! Moa ha ha ha ! Qui va s'en plaindre ? Sûrement pas moi qui aime devoir trouver des moyens de faire en sorte qu'ils soient ensemble ... Niark niark niark ! Bref, elle m'a proposé un scénario qui est finalement très inspirant ! X3

Kensei : D'ailleurs, j'aimerais qu'on parle avant que tu écrives !

Axel : Trop tard, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire !

Kensei : Mais vraiment, j'voudrais ... Axel ? ... Axel ...

Grimmjow : Abandonne, mon p'tit ! Une fois lancée ... Y'a plus rien pour l'arrêter ! ...

**Bêta Reader :**_ Irkiala _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

* * *

La ruelle était plongée dans les noirceurs de la nuit, lui donnant un air hostile qui n'empêchait pas un homme d'attendre. Ce n'était sans doute pas le genre d'homme à pouvoir attendre, comme le prouvait les multiples mégots à ses pieds. Il était d'ailleurs entrain de se rallumer une énième cigarette, fixant de son œil unique le bout du chemin, continuant de faire une chose qui le rendait nerveux : se montrer patient.

A côté de lui, une jeune fille portant une salopette bien trop large pour elle, était entrain de nettoyer en silence son revolver, s'assurant qu'il ne risquait pas de s'enrayer pendant un quelconque affrontement qui risquait bien d'approcher à grand pas, même si le géant auquel elle jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil évaluateur ne laissait rien voir de cette possibilité. Elle n'avait sans doute pas envie d'être présente lorsque l'autre finirait par s'énerver et elle n'avait pas tort : il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages lorsque le grand Kenpachi Zaraki finissait par exploser ! Certains avaient pu l'apprendre à leurs dépends.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. S'ils ne sont pas là, c'est que leur piste est sûre, non ?

C'était un argument valable et il ne put nier le fait qu'il espérait que ce fut le cas : si l'information était sûre, alors il se pourrait bien que lui et les hommes qui étaient à sa charge, risquaient de ne pas d'être dans le besoin. Les temps étaient durs, surtout pour un ancien Capitaine de la brigade des stupéfiants congédié sans solde pour diverses raisons, un membre des forces militaires renvoyé et une immigrante clandestine dont l'origine ne pouvait pas être clairement définie. Comment trouver un travail stable dans une ville qui ne voulait pas d'eux ?

- Hé, Kenpachi ! Appela au bout de la ruelle Ikkaku. Désolé pour le retard.

- J'espère au moins que t'as une bonne nouvelle ! Gronda le nommé en se tournant vers le chauve.

- Excellente ! On a réussi à retrouver sa trace et on l'a suivi jusqu'à sa planque ! Yumichika est resté sur place ! Alors, on va le débusquer ?

- Bien sûr qu'on va y aller !

Son sourire carnassier fit frissonner son interlocuteur d'excitation, car celui-ci présageait d'avance une petite bataille. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne serait pas bien grande, cela le sortirait un peu de sa monotonie et lui ferait faire un peu d'exercice. Il se tourna vers son subalterne et lui fit signe d'avancer, lui indiquant clairement de lui montrer le chemin. Déjà, il jubilait de la future chasse qu'il allait effectuer. Son excitation sembla se transmettre tout naturellement à Ikkaku et Yachiru, vu que même la jeune fille aborda un regard qui brillait d'une lueur inquiétante.

La chasse était ouverte !

* * *

Kensei était parti pour voir ses supérieurs, laissant Gin seul avec Grimmjow, ce qui était une mauvaise idée en soit, mais heureusement, le décoloré avait fait promettre à son ami qu'il ne toucherait pas au bleuté. Même si cela serait difficile, il y parviendrait. Il avait en plus mieux à faire que d'abuser du pauvre prisonnier : lui préparer à manger, par exemple ! Le pauvre avait maigri depuis qu'il n'était plus un Espada. Il n'était pas difficile d'en deviner les raisons : le Vizard n'était pas du genre à faire souvent à manger. En fait, il ne savait cuisiner que des pâtes et sans sauce en plus !

L'ancien bras droit du chef de l'Espada décida donc de préparer quelque chose de bon et le lui apporta. Le jeune homme était attaché à un tuyau passant, pour lui laisser un peu plus de liberté dans la pièce. Il ne portait qu'un jean et cela était plaisant de pouvoir voir à loisir son torse marqué de suçons.

- Si tu promets de pas utiliser les couverts comme armes, je t'en donne ! Rigola Gin en posant l'assiette sur la table de chevet.

- J'promets rien ! Répliqua-t-il acide. J'en ai marre d'être retenu ici contre ma volonté et d'être violé par deux gars complètement nymphos !

- C'est ça, fais comme si ça te plaisait pas !

Le bleuté lâcha un grognement. Gin décida de lui confier des couverts qu'il pourrait de toute façon récupérer par la force en cas de besoin. L'argenté voulut s'installer, sauf qu'il eut une étrange impression lorsqu'il s'assit à côté du jeune homme. C'était très étrange, mais son instinct lui hurlait qu'un danger approchait. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à reprendre le couteau qu'il avait voulu lui donner et il retourna dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas tort de se mettre sur le qui-vive, il avait entendu des bruits au bout du lieu et cela ne pouvait pas être le décoloré ...

Espada qui le pourchassait ? Vizard qui devait récupérer des affaires dans le coin ? Mercenaire qui avait découvert la planque ? En tout cas, ces hommes se montraient incroyablement silencieux, mine de rien. C'était forcément une effraction, mieux valait rester prudent. Se tournant vers Grimmjow, il constata que celui-ci observait ses déplacement avec attention, il devait se douter que quelque chose se déroulait là et devait hésiter entre faire connaître sa présence ou bien rester aussi discret que possible. Gin décida de prendre la décision pour lui en fermant la porte de la pièce, la verrouillant pour en récupérer la clef. Comme ça, dans tous les cas, il serait en sécurité.

Explorer les lieux était la meilleure des solutions, sauf qu'il n'avait qu'un vulgaire couteau pour se protéger et que celui-ci ne pourrait rien si les intrus possédaient des armes à feu. Battant en retraite, il décida de faire un petit tour par le stock de Kensei, se disant que ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas de défendre son refuge contre toute invasion. Sauf que, voilà, on ne lui en laissa même pas le temps, vu qu'un des hommes apparut au bout et ... Quel homme ! Il faisait au moins vingt bon centimètres de plus que l'argenté, une montagne de muscles ! Au corps à corps, Gin n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à l'affronter !

- Ichimaru Gin ? Demanda l'homme, alors qu'un sourire de véritable prédateur apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Qui le demande ? Répliqua l'argenté en se mettant sur le qui vive, se demandant si son couteau lui servirait à quelque chose.

- Quelqu'un qui ne lui veut pas que du bien ! Je suis Kenpachi Zaraki et toi, si t'es bien "Ichimaru", t'es un bon paquet de fric pour moi ! Alors t'as deux solutions : tu te rends ou tu te bats quelques instants pour qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux ... Mais mes hommes et moi, on te laissera pas partir d'ici !

La menace était lancée. Gin ne tarda pas à faire son choix : il avait besoin d'une arme ! Tournant les talons, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'élancer pour pouvoir rejoindre la pièce où il savait qu'il trouverait de quoi se défendre ... Sauf qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver : il sentait derrière lui la masse de muscles et si jamais celui-ci arrivait à le rattraper, il n'aurait aucune chance de prendre le dessus. Il risquait de se faire éclater la gueule avant d'avoir compris que l'autre l'avait chopé ... A moins qu'il n'arrive à porter un coup fatal à cet être, mais même dans ce cas, il devrait vite trouver une arme pour les alliés de "Kenpachi" !

Arrivant au bout du couloir, l'argenté prit la décision la plus folle de ces dernières heures et dès qu'il fut hors de vue de l'autre, il stoppa sa course pour se préparer à accueillir l'homme, maintenant fermement la poignée de son couteau. Dès qu'il apparut dans son champ de vision, l'ancien allié d'Aizen se jeta sur son adversaire, visant la gorge, sauf que son adversaire semblait très instinctif vu que par réflexe, Kenpachi s'était reculé, esquivant de peu la lame qui frôla tout de même sa gorge. Il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu !

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du géant qui sembla jubiler face à cette initiative de Gin qui regrettait ce choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution et c'était d'attaquer en espérant le blesser ... Il était foutu, à moins qu'un miracle n'arrive ? Grognant de frustration, il décida tout de même d'attaquer et s'élança, visant clairement le visage. Son poignet fut saisi et dévié de sa trajectoire. La lame ne fit que frôler une fois encore la peau de Kenpachi qui le tira vers lui pour lui donner un coup violant dans son ventre. La puissance du coup fut telle qu'il fut terrassé par la douleur et tomba à genoux sur le sol de béton.

- Kenpachi ? Appela une voix féminine. Tu l'as attrapé ? Déjà ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète, j'me suis bien amusé ! Assura l'homme en posant une main sur sa nuque pour le plaquer au sol.

L'homme se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui, lui saisissant les poignets pour les lui tordre douloureusement dans le dos. Gin finit par réagir et tenta tant bien que mal de se libérer alors qu'il savait intérieurement que c'était déjà fini. Ses mains furent liées par des menottes.

- Il a essayé de m'trancher la gorge ! Avoua Kenpachi. Malin l'môme ! Ça me fait d'la peine de l'envoyer à l'abattoir.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure : ce mec aller le vendre à Aizen, c'était clair ! Ce dernier semblait vouloir en finir avec lui ! Il lâcha un grognant de frustration. Deux autres hommes apparurent et Gin se dit que là, il n'était plus dans la merde, il était déjà mort ! Et enterré avec ça !

- Kenpachi, on est dans un véritable arsenal ! Annonça un mec chauve. Tu verrais toutes ces putains d'armes qu'on a trouvé ! Ha, t'as trouvé Ichimaru ?

- Y'a des armes ? Répéta l'ébène.

- Pas que des armes ! Affirma son compagnon. On est riche ! Enfin, le mec qu'habite ici doit être riche ...

Kenpachi se releva, entraînant Gin avec lui pour le plaquer contre le mur et le fouilla rapidement ... Ses mains étaient clairement baladeuses en cet instant. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas une petite chance de salut, sauf que voilà : fallait qu'il trouve l'occasion de négocier et ce n'était pas évident. Il essaya de reprendre confiance, mais c'était dur au vue de cette situation.

L'homme trouva la clef de la chambre où était enfermé Grimmjow et la fixa quelques secondes. Il sembla décidé à aller vérifier la pièce, sauf que la voix de Kensei s'éleva soudainement quelque part dans sa cachette. Manquerait plus qu'on découvre que Gin traficotait avec les Vizards ! Quoique, son cas à lui ne pourrait pas être aggravé. Par contre, le décoloré pouvait encore se tirer de cette mauvaise passe !

- Ne viens pas ! Hurla Gin. Casse-toi !

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il fut propulsé contre l'autre mur et retomba à terre, complètement inanimé.

* * *

Comme si Kensei était du genre à abandonner ses alliés derrière lui ! C'était hors de question ! Surtout en sachant ce qui pourrait arriver à l'argenté, il n'était pas un homme s'il acceptait de fuir sans tenter quelque chose, qu'importe ses adversaires ! Maintenant fermement son Desert Eagles dans sa main, le maintenant vers le sol, il s'avança prudemment dans les couloirs, essayant de trouver rapidement son allié.

Arrivé à un croisement, il entendit une détonation et eut juste le temps de retourner à couvert avant que la balle ne s'enfonce dans le mur opposé, faisant voler du béton. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de réapparaître pour riposter à son tour. La puissance des armes n'était pas comparables et l'impact de la balle provoqua l'éclatement du béton non loin d'un de ses adversaires, qui se replia avec un autre. C'était cet homme qui l'intéressait vu que c'était lui qui portait sur ses épaules Gin ! Il fallait à tout prix l'arrêter !

S'élançant contre ses poursuivants, il oublia complètement de surveiller les alentours. Lorsque la porte explosa, ouverte brutalement par coup de pied puissant, il faillit se la prendre. S'arrêter à temps ne fut cependant pas suffisant vu que l'homme, qui s'était dissimulé dans la pièce, fonça directement vers lui. Vu sa corpulence, il n'était pas étonnant de le voir tenter le corps à corps, surtout à cette distance réduite. Sauf que c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Kensei de protéger à la fois son repère et son allié.

Pointant son arme vers le géant, il appuya sur la gâchette, mais son poignet fut dévié et la balle alla se caser dans le plafond. Un poing s'enfonça dans son ventre, le propulsant plus loin et dans sa chute, il perdit son arme. Cela ne le déconcentra pas pour autant. Dès qu'il fut à terre, il fit en sorte de se relever pour faire face à l'homme qui le regardait de façon amusé et ... Très intéressé ... Pas étonnant, vu qui il était ... Il grimaça en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'héberger Gin : celui-ci lui apportait toujours des emmerdes ! Il le savait pourtant ...

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ! Sourit l'ébène. Muguruma Kensei ! Montre-moi de quoi t'es capable, gamin !

La rumeur était donc vraie : il aimait se battre ? Alors il lui donnerait de quoi se divertir ! Sortant de sa poche un poing américain, il s'en arma et resta sur la défensive, se remettant lentement du coup violent que lui avait si gentiment offert cet être, Kenpachi Zaraki. C'était sa violence qui avait provoqué son exclusion de la brigade des stups et on pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi : il aimait clairement se battre, jubilant d'avance de ce que leur affrontement pourrait donner. Kensei n'était pas sûr de l'emporter, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il rendrait coup pour coup !

Dès que le géant se précipita sur lui, ils se battirent ensemble, chacun donnant des coups aussi violents que possible. Bien souvent, ils s'écrasèrent contre les murs durs. Sauf que l'avantage restait à Kenpachi qui était bien plus violent et bien plus fort physiquement. Pas étonnant ! Plus de deux mètres de haut et bien plus de cent kilos de muscles ! Il avait la tête dure en plus. Rageant intérieurement de ne rien pouvoir faire, il se rendit compte que son arme était toujours par terre et qu'il lui faudrait un rien pour la saisir ... L'idée le traversa, mais il l'abandonna bien vite, rendant un coup à son adversaire qui ne se laissa pas distraire. Son visage fut saisi par une main qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le sol. Cela fut si violent que le décoloré perdit toute "notion" du monde et resta inactif, n'essayant que de reprendre son souffle.

Kenpachi en profita pour le retourner et lui entraver les mains, se disant qu'il avait vaincu le décoloré. Ce n'était pas faux ... Putain, une telle puissance au corps à corps ... C'était pas croyable !

- Travaille pour moi ! Lâcha Kensei, qui continuait d'essayer de se remettre de l'affrontement.

* * *

Grimmjow était toujours enfermé dans sa pièce et de ce fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qui était entrain de se passer, mais une chose était claire : c'était pas net cette histoire. Ichimaru l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce et c'était sûrement pas des plus agréables pour que l'argenté ait décidé de faire une telle chose. Le bleuté allait cependant devoir attendre qu'on daigne venir lui donner des nouvelles. Pour le moment, il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir été oublié.

Il était inutile de hurler, la pièce était insonorisée ou bien les murs étaient trop épais. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il commençait même à se faire chier, là. Attendre était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, n'ayant jamais été patient de nature, mais avait-il le choix ? C'étaient ses deux geôliers qui pouvaient décider de lui offrir du diversement ou non ... Et la plupart du temps, Grimmjow n'aimait pas ce que ces deux gars lui faisaient ! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait jamais quoi faire pour passer le temps et là, ça commençait à le gaver d'être à la disposition de ces messieurs.

Le verrou de la porte cliqueta, indiquant que quelqu'un allait entrer. Il soupira de soulagement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être seul ! Non, en fait, ce n'était pas ça : c'était que se faire chier alors que le temps semblait s'être carrément arrêté, bah c'était énervant quoi !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais il haussa les sourcils en voyant entrer un géant qui parut tout aussi surpris par cette rencontre. Il y avait avec lui une gamine et un mec aux cheveux noirs coupés courts. C'étaient des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

- Ho, j'suis presque déçue ! Lâcha la gamine avec une moue. Dans les autres pièces, y'a plein de trucs intéressants et ici, y'a qu'un gars ?

- Bah moi, je ne suis pas trop déçu ! Assura le plus petit des deux hommes. Il est super canon ! On a vraiment pas de bol : ce sont des bombes ces gars et on va les amener à l'abattoir ! C'est vraiment trop con !

Le géant fit le tour du lit pour s'approcher de lui, lui saisissant le menton pour le forcer à se relever. Grimmjow grimaça de douleur sous cette poigne imposante. Il sembla l'examiner sous toutes les coutures et entreprit même de vérifier les potentielles blessures qu'il avait, à moins qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'identifier ? En tous les cas, dès qu'il vit le tatouage du chiffre gothique dans son dos, il le laissa tranquille pour reporter toute son attention sur les deux autres.

- Yachiru, va m'chercher les deux autres ! Ordonna-t-il.

La fillette lui fit un signe militaire avant de s'élancer. Le bleuté ouvrit les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il nota le flingue qu'elle avait dissimulé dans son jean, dans le bas du dos. Elle semblait pourtant bien jeune celle-ci pour porter une arme, mais bon, lui même avait commencé très tôt à porter des armes, alors il ne pouvait pas juger.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lâcha l'autre gars, intrigué.

- J'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'passe ici, avoua son ami. L'autre m'a proposé d'travailler pour lui ... J'pense pas que ce soient les coups qui lui on fait dire ça et j'aimerais pas refuser une offre qui pourrait "être intéressante" !

De quoi ? C'était un nouveau pote de Kensei ? Putain, il était vraiment dans la merde ! Surtout si Kensei continuait de le partager avec ses "potes" ! Lâchant un grognement qui ne passa pas inaperçu, il attira sur lui les regards des deux autres et s'en foutu complètement. Il ne voyait pas trop comment sa situation pouvait être pire ... Quoique, manquerait plus que cet enfoiré d'Ichimaru propose une partie à quatre ! Ha non, cette fois, Grimmjow se couperait la langue pour se tuer ! Surtout que celui-là, mine de rien, il donnait l'impression d'être "hors catégorie" !

Et voilà, c'était officiel : Kensei et Ichimaru l'avait transformé en nympho ! Il pensait souvent à "la chose". Il finit par détourner le visage, rageant contre lui-même. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : pour le moment, personne ne se jetait sur lui pour le déshabiller, s'enfourner en lui et ... Voilà, il y repensait ! A force de lui faire faire des trucs chelous, il ne pensait qu'à ça !

Le fait qu'il y eut des mouvements lui fit relever le visage. Il fut étonné de voir que Kensei et Ichimaru étaient tous deux entravés. C'était quoi encore ce délire ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passait là ? C'était trop bizarre cette affaire !

- J'résume la situation, annonça le géant d'un air satisfait. Gin Ichimaru, tête mise à prix et ce p'tit gars là, j'suis sûr que c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Il avait montré le nommé qui haussa les sourcils, essayant toujours de comprendre.

- Aizen a proposé une récompense à ceux qui pourraient fournir des renseignements sur lui ... Ajoute à ça que si j'te bute, j'peux récupérer toute la marchandise qu'il y a ici !

- Mais là, c'est toi qui aura ta tête mise à prix ! Répliqua Kensei en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas la mienne, c'est celle des Vizards ... Alors prépare-toi ...

- J'avais pigé ! Pour qu'un seul homme puisse réunir autant d'trucs, c'est qu'il est le fournisseur ! Donc, j'aimerais juste savoir si tu m'proposais vraiment de travailler pour toi, parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir ma tête mise à prix ...

- J'étais sérieux : tu es fort et je crache pas sur de la bonne main d'œuvre !

Les deux hommes s'évaluèrent du regard. Tout le monde était intéressé par ce qu'ils disaient, Grimmjow plus que les autres, vu qu'il avait l'impression que cet homme pouvait lui permettre de quitter sa situation peu enviable ... Sauf qu'il le sentait déjà mal, là !

- C'est une proposition "intéressante", avoua franchement le géant. Mes hommes sont engagés aussi ?

- S'ils sont efficaces, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de leurs services, déclara le décoloré qui jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à la gamine.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un "mais" ?

- Tu oublies la récompense de Gin et tu oublies aussi le fait que tu as vu Grimmjow ici !

- Kenpachi, les récompenses sont élevées, soupira un chauve qui haussa un sourcil. Tu crois que ça vaut le coup ?

- J'sais pas lequel vaut le plus le coup : nourris, logés, entretenus, j'parie qu'on aura l'droit à du matos gratuit et on jouira de la protection d'un clan ... Être des mercenaires et des chasseurs de primes, ça nous protège pas de ceux qui voudraient mettre un terme à notre vie alors ... Faut voir ... Récompense ou bien sécurité de l'emploi ?

Les deux hommes que le bleuté ne connaissaient pas se jetèrent un coup d'œil tandis que la gamine sembla se désintéresser de l'affaire, allant s'asseoir sur la table, vérifiant avec soin son arme qu'elle tenait de façon très professionnelle. Cette gamine possédait un potentiel incroyable. Cela n'étonnerait même pas Grimmjow d'apprendre qu'elle sache s'en servir.

- Si on est dans une situation sécurisante, j'vois pas pourquoi on refuserait, déclara l'ébène. Hé, Yachiru, t'en penses quoi ?

- Que de toute façon, j'irais où qu'aille Kenpachi alors s'il veut bosser pour le décoloré, moi, j'bosserai aussi pour lui ! Déclara la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Et toi Yumi ? Ce serait marrant de travailler pour "quelqu'un" ! On aura des missions bien plus intéressantes que celles qu'on fait là !

- Tu marques un point ...

- Ouais, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être plus marrant, nota le chauve avant de se tourner vers le géant. De toute façon, on te suit ! Fais comme tu veux !

Cela sentait de plus en plus mauvais pour Grimmjow : si les Vizards augmentaient leur nombre, les actions contre l'Espada allaient augmenter et pour cause : il semblait bien que le leader des Vizards reprochait quelque chose à Aizen, mais jamais personne n'avait voulu expliquer ce qui était reproché à leur supérieur. Cela serait intéressant de découvrir ce que dissimulait tous ces hommes, mais ce n'était pas "vital" ! Ce qui l'était, par contre, c'était de trouver un moyen de partir d'ici et vite !

- Ok, ton offre m'intéresse franchement ! Avoua le géant avec un sourire carnassier. Cependant, j'aimerais être récompensé d'abandonner si facilement des primes qu'auraient pu m'permettre d'être tranquille plusieurs mois ...

- Je t'écoute, assura Kensei. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le regard de l'homme s'était alors posé directement sur Grimmjow, la présence de ce sourire sur son visage mit mal à l'aise le jeune homme.

- Tu t'le fais, hein ? Demanda-t-il avec un intérêt tout particulier. J'ai vu tous les suçons qu'il a sur le corps. Tu te l'fais tous les soirs ? Et vu qu'il est attaché, j'crois pas qu'il soit tout à fait "consentant" ...

- Hein ? Lâcha surprise la jeune fille. Attend, tu parles de viol ? Woua ! C'est tellement fort ! Ça ferait une bonne histoire ça ! Un pauvre jeune homme capturé par deux hommes pervers ... Ça me donne des idées de fanfics ! Dis, j'pourrais avoir un ordi pour écrire tout ça ?

- Yachiru, gronda le géant.

- Désolée ! Soupira-t-elle avec une moue. Avoue que c'est super excitant comme situation !

- Justement : moi aussi j'ai envie d'en profiter un peu !

* * *

Kenpachi jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui resta muette quelques secondes et son regard s'illumina. Le géant l'avait toujours dit : c'était une barge ! Une putain de barge qui savait se servir d'un flingue et qui, en plus, était une fan de mangas ... Nommés "yaoi" ! Bref, même si c'était une barge, elle avait un côté "adolescente" tout à fait normal pour son âge.

Un grognement se fit entendre. La masse de muscle reporta toute son attention sur Muguruma qui ne semblait pas très heureux par cette demande particulière.

- Va te faire mettre ! Hurla le bleuté. Si tu t'approches, j'te jure que j't'explose la gueule !

- Je n'aime pas partager mes jouets, avoua franchement le décoloré, faisant grogner plus encore le gamin.

- Ho, mais y'a pas de prob avec ça, parce que là, y'a une mégarde ! Sourit Kenpachi. Celui que j'veux, c'est pas Grimmjow, c'est toi, Muguruma Kensei !

L'homme écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise alors que Yachiru soupirait, s'imaginant sans doute la scène. Le géant fit signe à ses hommes de sortir et Yumichika entraîna derrière lui Ichimaru, se doutant que la suite des négociations ne devait pas se faire avec lui. Yachiru aussi descendit de la table, remettant l'arme dans son jean avant de quitter la pièce en chantonnant. Ils ne furent plus que trois dans la pièce. Kenpachi s'attarda juste à aller fermer la porte, la verrouillant pour ne pas être dérangé pendant l'acte ... Parce que même si Kensei disait "non", il le prendrait ! Le géant passait rarement à côté d'une proie aussi intéressante.

Reportant toute son attention sur le décoloré, il s'en approcha avec un regard de prédateur, le forçant à se reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus, bloqué par le mur. Kenpachi posa une main contre le mur, lui souriant de façon très perverse, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au décoloré, au contraire.

- J'ai pas dit que j'acceptais, lâcha-t-il, grinçant des dents. J'ai aucune envie de coucher avec toi !

- J'ai pas dit qu'c'était négociable, répliqua le géant, continuant d'avancer son visage du sien. Après tout, j'peux très bien prendre le gamin et l'autre pour les livrer ! J'ramasse mon fric et fin de l'histoire ! Hein, dis-moi voir pourquoi j'devrais accepter un accord qui, au final, n'est pas si intéressant que ça pour moi ?

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour dégager ? Je te retiens pas !

- Justement, j'dégage pas : j'accepte ton marché, j'travaille pour toi, mais j'prends mon dû !

- Quoi ? Comment ça tu ...

La masse de muscle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, l'attrapant au bras pour le tirer, le forçant à le suivre. Il le jeta sur le lit sans la moindre hésitation. Il tenta de rejoindre le décoloré qui ne semblait pas apprécier le traitement que lui infligeait alors Kenpachi. Il le fit savoir en réussissant à frapper au ventre le géant qui, malgré la douleur, sourit de façon très amusé. Son sourire indiquait clairement qu'il était plutôt satisfait de le voir se débattre et c'était le cas ! Il adorait devoir se battre pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, à plus forte raison quand son "amant" était aussi beau et insaisissable que ce mec-là ... Muguruma Kensei ...

Le décoloré tenta de le repousser à coup de pieds. Kenpachi dut se saisir de ses chevilles. Il monta alors à califourchon sur ses jambes, les entravant de son poids, tandis que sa pauvre petite proie jurait comme un charretier, lui faisant savoir à quel point son vocabulaire était riche en diverses expressions et insultes. C'était de plus en plus excitant de le voir se débattre encore et encore, tandis que lui n'avait qu'une envie, le soumettre et lui donner une véritable raison d'hurler de la sorte. D'ailleurs, même bloqué, il essayait toujours de s'échapper, en vain, bien sûr.

- Dis donc, si tu te calmes pas, j'vais devoir trouver un moyen de t'rendre un peu plus sage ! Ricana Kenpachi.

- Dégage tout de suite de là ou j'te promets que tu le regretteras toute ta vie ! Menaça le décoloré.

- Ça m'donne encore plus envie de t'prendre comme une bête !

En réalité, il aurait beaucoup de mal à y parvenir à ce niveau. Non, en fait, il ne tiendrait pas. Les premiers signes furent parfaitement visibles vu que le mercenaire ouvrit son pantalon, dévoilant son sexe déjà durci depuis le début des "hostilités". Voyant cela, Kensei frémit et recommença à se débattre, tentant de trouver une échappatoire. Il était cependant impossible d'échapper à Kenpachi, surtout dans une pièce si petite et verrouillée en plus ! Le géant commença à s'attaquer aux vêtements de son prisonnier, tirant sur la chemise, faisant sauter les boutons pour dévoiler son torse qu'il entreprit de dévorer de baisers sauvages, s'attaquant à sa gorge alors que ses mains commençaient à ouvrir le pantalon de Kensei, qui compliquait les choses.

- Tu montres pas l'exemple, mon p'tit ! Fit remarquer Kenpachi. Allez, fais voir à ton p'tit gars comment doit se comporter un gentil prisonnier !

La remarque fit grogner le décoloré qui jeta un regard à Grimmjow. Celui-ci ne loupait rien de l'échange qui se faisait alors et d'après la bosse qui avait pris naissance au bas de son ventre, il devait vraiment aimer le spectacle. C'était tant mieux ! Mais le fait d'avoir un spectateur ne sembla pas plaire à Kensei, vu le regard que celui-ci lança au garçon qui n'était coupable que d'être attaché là ...

Kenpachi recommença à s'occuper de son amant, le débarrassant difficilement de son pantalon. La combativité toujours présente du Vizard excitait toujours autant le mercenaire, qui finit par ne plus en pouvoir. Il perdit patience, se saisissant de ses jambes pour les écarter, resserrant sa prise au besoin et n'hésitant pas une seconde à presser son membre contre son intimité toute fraîche non préparée.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Siffla sèchement l'homme.

Kenpachi répondit à cette phrase par un sourire carnassier avant de commencer son ascension dans les chairs incroyablement serrées de l'homme qui lâcha un cri de douleur en rejetant la tête en arrière, grimaçant douloureusement alors que le géant continuait sa progression jusqu'à être entièrement dans l'antre. Le Vizard grogna quelques jurons alors que, pourtant, le mercenaire était plutôt clément vu qu'il attendait patiemment qu'il s'habitue à sa présence quelques petites minutes. Il finit par bouger ses hanches, allant et venant dans son corps, appréciant grandement de sentir les parois si serrées frotter son membre dur.

* * *

C'était humiliant de se faire prendre de la sorte, à plus forte raison lorsque l'on prenait en considération le fait qu'ils avaient un spectateur qui appréciait la chose. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, Kensei constata que cela l'excitait au point que lui aussi se laissait aller, sa main libre tentant de soulager son membre durci dans son pantalon. Si c'était agréable de le voir se soulager de la sorte, ce qui l'était moins était de sentir quelqu'un en lui alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie ! Putain, en fait, il aimait mettre ses amants dans des situations dévalorisantes ? Allez savoir ! En tout cas, il se donnait à fond ce sale type !

Sentant le membre aller de plus en plus vite dans sa chair, il tenta de faire en sorte de ne pas trop gémir, grognant autant que possible face à cette intrusion qui lui laisserait sans doute un arrière goût ! Il le ferait payer à cet imbécile ! Mais plus encore à cause de la présence de Grimmjow qui le scrutait avec un sourire ironique. Évidement ! Cette situation était ironique ! Le bleuté était son prisonnier, mais il était entrain de le voir se faire violer !

Kenpachi se retira. Le décoloré crut que son calvaire était fini, sauf que l'autre le retourna sur le lit et le fit avancer.

- Relâche ton membre, lâcha le géant.

Il ne lui parlait clairement pas. S'il comprenait bien, le mercenaire était entrain de réaliser un de ses petits fantasmes ...

- Je le sucerai pas ! Grogna le décoloré.

- Bien sûr que si, tu le suceras ! Assura Kenpachi d'une voix moqueuse. Si t'aimes pas, tu pourras toujours le castrer avec tes dents, mais j'doute franchement que tu l'fasses ... Et puis, m'dis pas que t'as pas envie de lui rendre la pareille une fois ? Allez, combien de fois tu l'as forcé à te faire une bonne fellation ?

Là, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais était-ce une raison pour le forcer à lui faire ce genre de chose ? Il grogna alors que le géant le forçait à pencher la tête en avant. Il finit par céder, continuant de se promettre intérieurement de se venger. Le membre de son prisonnier en bouche, un autre vain se loger dans sa chair et cela fut assez brutal. Les mouvements reprirent de plus belle, reprenant le rythme précédent sans laisser le temps à Kensei de gérer tout cela. Il n'aurait pas pu se montrer un peu plus clément ? C'était vraiment qu'une brute avide de sexe !

Une main se posa contre sa nuque, sans aucun doute celle de Grimmjow vu que celles de Kenpachi lui maintenaient fermement les hanches, les attirant de temps en temps pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Les deux hommes prenaient beaucoup de plaisir, plus encore Grimmjow qui laissait certains gémissements s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il finit même par venir dans la bouche de Kensei qui relâcha le membre, avalant difficilement le liquide. Derrière lui, Kenpachi arriva lui aussi à la jouissance. Le liquide chaud se déversa dans son intimité.

- C'était génial ! Assura le géant en se retirant. Alors, il a quel goût l'gamin ?

- J't'emmerde ! Répliqua sèchement le décoloré.

Ses cheveux furent saisis. Il dut faire face à l'homme qui souriait toujours et qui lécha le coin de ses lèvres où restait un peu de sperme, pour le recueillir.

- Fais pas cette tête ! Tu devrais être content que j'travaille pour toi ! Tu pourras garder ton p'tit gamin et en profiter encore avec l'autre !

- Si tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, c'est que tu me connais mal ! Répliqua Kensei.

- Ho, monsieur aime pas se faire prendre ? Eut la mauvaise idée de dire Grimmjow.

Le décoloré lança un regard froid à son prisonnier ...

- Toi, tu perds rien pour attendre !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Kensei : RÉCLAMATION !

Axel : Mais j'comprends pas ! C'est pourtant pas si mal que ça ! Pourquoi tu veux faire une réclamation ? Wesley ! Montre-lui dans quel cas il doit faire des réclamations lui ! Même Grimmjow chipote moins que lui !

Kensei : Grimmjow ne s'est pas retrouvé avec Kenpachi, LUI !

Grimmjow : Non ! Juste avec toi ET Gin !

Gin : Grimmjow : 1, Kensei : 0 !

Kensei : Bon, et mes réclamations ?

Axel : Je t'ai dit que tu devais aller voir Wesley ! ... Moi, je fais que ... Heu ... La scène de sexe ... *Se casse avant que Kensei comprenne qu'au final, c'est elle qui décide ... Quoique ... J'sais plus ! XD*

**Note de Wesley :**

Wesley : Le Bureau des Réclamations est ouvert…

Kensei : TOI ! ! Tu n'avais PAS le droit ! !

Wesley : De quoi ?

Kensei : De me mettre en uke ! !

Wesley : Pourquoi ?

Kensei : Parce que j'ai pas la gueule d'un uke, tiens ! ! Je suis grand, viril et fort ! !

Wesley : Ah. Ça veut dire qu'il faut être petit, maigre et faible pour être uke ?

Kensei : Parfaitement ! Comme Ichigo, Ulquiorra et Kira !

Wesley : Techniquement, Ulquiorra est le cuarta donc par définition il est hyper fort, sans parler d'Ichigo qui poutre la gueule à tout le m…

Kensei : Mon rôle c'est d'être seme, pigé ? Ne refais plus JAMAIS ça ! !

Wesley : Sachant que dans les chapitres 1 et 2 tu as violé plusieurs fois Grimmjow, que c'est un crime abominable puni par la loi, que tu devrais être en prison jusqu'à ce que tu y crèves et que si tu étais un être humain réel, il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurais coupé les organes génitaux à coup de sécateur, j'estime que tu as amplement mérité ce qui vient de t'arriver, de même qu'il aurait été injuste de ne pas en faire profiter Grimmjow… à moins que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec moi et dans ce cas-là, je te prépare un _gang bang_ géant avec tous les Vizards, les Espadas et les flics réunis dans un seul et unique but : s'occuper de tes fesses jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'y assoir dessus pendant un bon centenaire. Alors, ta réponse ?

Kensei : … Je n'ai plus de réclamation à faire…

Wesley : J'étais sûre qu'on pouvait trouver un terrain d'entente. Le Bureau des Réclamations est fermé…

Gin : Elle est forte, très forte…

**Note d'Irkiala :**

Irkiala : Kensei et Ken-chan … * Bave *

Grimmjow : En tout cas, en voici une qui est contente !

Gin : Elle a bien raison ! Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé assister à tout ça !

Irkiala : Boude pas Gin ! Chuis sûre qu'elles ont prévu un truc à trois pour toi dans un prochain chapitre !

Gin : Oh oui ! ! ! !


	4. Découverte : Renji

**Couples :** Pour le moment, je sais pas trop, mais je crois pouvoir dire qu'il y a du Gin X Renji et du … surprise ! ! ! ! !

**Genre : **Yaoi /Aventure

**Rating : **M Lemon Yaoi et Viol (...Hum, j'me demande si je dois noter ça à chaque fois, vous devez être habitués, non ? ... )

**Scénariste : **_Wesley Iriah Douglas_

**Résumé :**

Karakura est la ville de tous les dangers. Depuis des années, différents groupes se battent pour prendre le contrôle exclusif de cette ville. Ainsi, le Gotei, les Vizards et les Espadas s'affrontent sans cesse pour pouvoir y régner en maître ...

Cette histoire ... Ne raconte rien de cette guerre ! ...

Kenpachi a décidé d'accepter l'alliance proposée par Kensei. Cela est très payant pour le Vizard qui est plus que satisfait du travail fourni par l'ancien chef de la brigade des stups. Malheureusement, les agissements de ce dernier ne passent pas inaperçus et lorsqu'un agent de police commence à s'interroger, cela risque de mettre toute la petite bande dans l'embarras.

**Bêta Reader : **_Irkiala _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

* * *

Ce n'était pas normal. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas normal et bien que la chose paraissait tout à fait normale pour tous les autres du commissariat, pour Renji Abarai, lieutenant de la sixième division du poste de police de Karakura, le fait que son ancien supérieur soit aussi "absent" ces derniers temps ne paraissait pas normal pour lui ! Certes, cela faisait près d'un an que Kenpachi Zaraki avait été renvoyé sans solde, mais cela n'avait jamais empêché le jeune homme de rester en contact avec cet homme qu'il jugeait victime d'un coup monté !

Tout le monde trouvait cela inutile de s'inquiéter pour ce grand gaillard qui savait se débrouiller seul dans la vie, mais maintenant qu'il était un mercenaire, il pouvait parfaitement se faire descendre pendant des échanges de coups de feu ou bien être victime de ces fumiers ... Après tout, il était efficace et devait donner du fil à retordre à certains gangs, qu'ils soient grands ou petits. Il finit par abandonner son poste pour sortir quelques secondes, prétextant vouloir fumer, mais appela Ikkaku pour en avoir le cœur net. Il n'eut pas de réponse et décida de faire une autre tentative en appelant cette fois Yumichika qui ne tarda pas à décrocher.

- Putain, j'commençais à avoir peur ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? Vous pouvez pas répondre quand on vous appelle ? J'ai cru que quelqu'un vous avez buté ! Vous foutez quoi ?

- Hé, Renji ! Jubila l'ébène. Comment ça va mon petit ? Toujours accro à ce gars ?

- Yumichika, s'il te plaît ! Répond simplement à mes questions : vous foutez quoi en ce moment ? J'vous vois plus ! Où est Zaraki ?

- Bah, là, il est un peu ... Occupé ... Hum ... On est sur un gros coup ! T'inquiète pas pour nous ! Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper des fesses de ce très cher ...

- Yumi ! Hurla le cramoisi en fronçant les sourcils. Bon, écoute, j'ai envie de parler avec Zaraki alors passe-le moi !

- J'peux pas, il est vraiment "occupé" là !

- Alors on peut se voir ?

- Non, tu aimes me faire me répéter, hein ? J'ai dit qu'on était sur un "coup" ! Renji, c'est pas que tu m'ennuies, mais je dois travailler là, alors s'il te plaît, attends qu'on te recontacte.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot supplémentaire, son ami lui raccrocha au nez, le laissant plutôt septique quant à cette affaire plus que troublante. Il dut cependant retourner à son poste, n'ayant pas d'autre choix : son supérieur était très à cheval quant aux horaires et aux pauses trop longues. D'ailleurs, en approchant de son bureau, il nota la présence de son supérieur, Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

Les jours étaient passés et Kenpachi restait toujours aussi discret. Cela finit d'éveiller les soupçons de Renji qui décida d'en avoir le cœur net : il le savait, cette affaire sentait mauvais ! C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de mener son enquête en solo, bien qu'il ait eu besoin d'utiliser quelques-uns de ses talents cachés pour atteindre l'ordinateur de traçage sans avoir besoin de demander d'autorisation. Il aurait fallu qu'il puisse se justifier quant à cette requête et on se serait peut-être penché sur le cas de Kenpachi ... Autant ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il traça le portable de Yumichika, se doutant que ce dernier ne s'en séparerait pas et il fut surpris en voyant qu'il se trouvait près des entrepôts désaffectés. Il était en mouvement, bien sûr, mais en dehors du lieu déserté depuis longtemps. Il décida d'attendre qu'il ne soit plus en mouvement pour noter l'adresse et la rejoindre. Heureusement qu'il avait fini sa journée : faire cela sur son temps de travail aurait été très mal vu par son supérieur.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait devant le lieu de l'adresse et constata que c'était la voiture de Kenpachi qui était garée là. Il hésita sur la meilleure façon d'agir mais n'eut pas le temps de se décider, vu que son ancien supérieur sortait de l'appartement, suivi de ses deux hommes. Renji se baissa pour ne pas être vu, décidant que rester discret était préférable vu que monsieur n'avait pas l'air tout à fait heureux ... Mais le cramoisi n'était toujours pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire pour le moment : il avait envie de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer et était prêt à aller loin pour se faire.

* * *

C'était de plus en plus étrange : ils étaient de retour aux entrepôts et entrèrent dans l'un d'entre eux. Renji avait dû abandonner sa voiture pour s'approcher. Lorsqu'il les avait vus entrer, il avait hésité quant à ce qu'il devait faire : une fille étrange s'était placée à la porte pour surveiller les lieux. En faisant le tour de l'entrepôt, il découvrit une échelle qui menait sur le toit. Son apparence dégradée fit une fois encore hésiter le jeune homme dont la curiosité était trop forte et il finit par la monter pour arriver au sommet.

Voyant des vitres brisées, il s'en approcha pour avoir une meilleure vue et il fut surpris lorsqu'il put avoir une vision d'ensemble : l'entrepôt était presque entièrement vide, ne contenant que quelques containers et deux voitures devant la grande porte. Il vit aussi sans mal Ikkaku et Yumichika, mais eut du mal à retrouver Kenpachi. Le manque de lumière en bas ne l'aidait en rien. Il finit par l'entrevoir, l'homme se dirigeant vers la pièce du fond où devait se trouver le bureau. Toujours bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, se rendant bien compte que tout cela sentait mauvais, le cramoisi se dirigea vers les autres fenêtres triangulaires.

L'une d'entre elles était brisée et permettait d'entendre tout ce qui se disait de façon très audible. Le jeune homme n'eut besoin de jeter un coup d'œil que pour vérifier le nombre d'occupants, mais sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il vit le visage de ces hommes : deux avaient des cheveux argentés et le dernier avait des cheveux bleu électrique.

- Ken-san, on ne t'attendait pas si tôt ! Lâcha joyeusement une des personnes.

- Dis-moi, Kensei, t'es obligé de l'trimbaler partout c'lui-là ? Grogna la voix grave de Kenpachi. Tu peux pas le laisser d'temps en temps tranquille ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires que je sache ! Répliqua un autre.

La voix de son ancien supérieur était la seule qu'il pouvait identifier ... Mais ces autres gars, il les connaissait tous les trois ... Pas directement, bien sûr, mais comment ne pas connaître Gin Ichimaru, Kensei Muguruma et Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? Le truc bizarre, c'était de les voir tous réunis dans la même pièce, ce qui était fort improbable : Ichimaru était connu pour être le bras droit de l'organisation nommée Espada. A la limite, voir le Sexta avec lui pouvait être normal, mais savoir qu'il y avait également Muguruma, le bras droit des Vizards avec en plus Kenpachi Zaraki, ancien flic reconverti en mercenaire, le mélange n'aurait pas dû être possible ...

- En même temps, j'te comprends, ricana le géant. Il est superbe ce petit ! Faudra que j'le teste un de ces quatre.

- T'approche pas d'moi ! Répliqua une voix mécontente.

- T'inquiète, gamin, j'suis pas là pour ça de toute manière ! Alors, qui prend l'temps de m'expliquer c'qui s'passe ?

- Moi ! Lâcha la voix joyeuse et inquiétante à la fois. Kensei a trop de tension en lui, faut qu'il évacue tout ça ! Si tu veux bien me suivre, je vais te montrer où est le problème. Suis-moi.

Il y eut du mouvement et la porte grinça, puis il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs instants.

- J'aurais pourtant voulu mater ça, avoua la voix rauque.

Le silence se refit dans la pièce du bas jusqu'à ce que la porte ne grince une nouvelle fois, signalant que certains avaient quitté la pièce. Renji voulut suivre son mouvement, mais un ricanement ironique le stoppa, l'intriguant vu qu'il entendit qu'il y avait encore du mouvement.

- Qu'y a-t-il de marrant ? Cracha l'un des hommes.

- C'est toi qui m'fais me marrer : quand il est là, t'as l'air constipé ! Fit l'autre avec une arrogance notoire. T'aimes pas trop quand il s'occupe de ton cas ...

Une nouvelle fois, il y eut du mouvement, mais cela sembla bien plus brutal et quelque chose tomba au sol. Renji se risqua à observer la pièce et vit le décoloré plaquer le bleuté contre le mur. Il n'avait pas aimé la remarque du plus jeune et retenait son col. Mais pourquoi Grimmjow ne se défendait-il pas ? Ceci plus que tout le reste paraissait "improbable", vu que le Sexta était plutôt connu pour être du genre à répondre à toutes les confrontations. Il eut la réponse lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient dissimulées dans son dos. Le cramoisi supposa qu'il était entravé.

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Kenpachi qui travaillait avec deux hommes recherchés et un autre qui semblait prisonnier ? Plus il découvrait les choses et moins il comprenait, de nouvelles questions remplaçant les réponses des précédentes. Un mal de crâne menaçant accourut à grands pas. Une chose était claire : il ne pourrait sûrement pas en parler directement avec le géant ... A moins de vouloir être remis à sa place pour avoir jouer les fouineurs. Que Kenpachi Zaraki s'occupe de votre cas, c'était vraiment pas "agréable" !

- N'oublie pas qui est le "maître" ici ! Répliqua Kensei.

- J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit toi ! Avoua le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier.

Cette remarque acheva d'énerver le Vizard qui tira le plus jeune vers lui, l'entraînant brutalement jusqu'à la table, le plaquant sans le moindre ménagement. Renji se demanda s'il n'était pas en danger. L'idée d'appeler maintenant des renforts traversa le cramoisi. Il posa même sa main sur son portable, sauf qu'il se figea lorsqu'il réalisa que Kensei ne menaçait en rien la vie de l'Espada emprisonné. Ce qui se passait en bas, ce n'était pas un meurtre ...

Les mains du décoloré avaient réussi à faire glisser le pantalon et le caleçon de son prisonnier et maintenant, l'une de ses mains retenait la nuque du bleuté tandis que l'autre caressait ses fesses ... Ces gestes n'étaient en rien innocents, au contraire, cela ressemblait réellement à un viol. Cela se confirma lorsque Grimmjow sembla paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grogna-t-il.

- Tu as gagné ! Répliqua le décoloré. Tu m'as fait perdre patience !

Pourquoi continuait-il de regarder ça ? Il aurait plutôt dû se concentrer sur son ancien supérieur ... Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détourner de ce qu'il découvrait là. Il vit Grimmjow se débattre et réussir à écarter Kensei. Ils se battirent tous deux, renversant les rares meubles présents dans la pièce. Ce n'est lorsque le décoloré réussit à bloquer le plus jeune sous son corps que le flic cessa de regarder.

* * *

Il avait conscience de ne pas être "professionnel" en cet instant, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Malgré les plaintes de l'Espada, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à appeler des renforts. De toute façon, il remarqua que de sa position, il n'avait pas de réseau et se maudit d'avoir un téléphone si peu performant ... Pourquoi préférait-il toujours la camelote qui durait longtemps à des portables higth tech à courte durée de vie ? Il n'aurait pas appelé ... Pas alors que l'autre était entrain de se faire violer ... Il n'avait pas envie de faire de rapport et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas su expliquer la raison qui l'avait poussé à se retrouver ici ...

La porte grinça en bas, coupant le Vizard dans son élan qui grogna de frustration. Évidement, en pleine action ! Quel était l'idiot qui avait pris le risque d'entrer dans cette pièce alors que c'était clair que les autres savaient ce qui se passait ?

- Désolé de t'déranger, mon beau, lâcha ironiquement la voix de Kenpachi. Ramène tes fesses, on a d'autres trucs à régler !

- Tu permets deux minutes ? Répliqua sur un ton acide le décoloré. Sors tout de suite de là ! J'veux finir !

Le géant céda sans mal et l'étreinte forcée reprit de plus belle jusqu'à ce moment où le dominant fut pleinement satisfait. Renji avait cessé de regarder depuis un bon moment et patientait maintenant, espérant découvrir ce qu'il allait advenir de Grimmjow, se préparant à intervenir à tout moment. Habituellement, lorsqu'un Vizard réussissait à choper un Espada, ce dernier ne survivait pas longtemps. Peut-être serait-ce le cas ici ? Sa priorité était donc de veiller à la sécurité du bleuté sans comprendre pourquoi ... Peut-être éprouvait-il de la pitié pour lui ? Oui, c'était sans doute cela ...

Sauf que Kensei ne le menaça en rien. Lorsque le lieutenant jeta un coup d'œil, il constata que le décoloré ne faisait que se rhabiller en laissant sa victime au sol, une grande partie de ses vêtements réduits en lambeaux à cause du manque de patience du Vizard. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à revenir pour forcer Grimmjow à se relever, allant l'accrocher à un des tuyaux qui traversaient de la pièce avant de lui mettre un bâillon sur la bouche. L'Espada se laissa faire, n'ayant sûrement plus la moindre force morale pour se battre ...

- Je reviendrai avec de nouveaux vêtements, assura Kensei en lui saisissant le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Tu vois dans quel état tu me mets quand tu me contraries ? Apprends à tenir ta langue !

... Ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il y avait vraiment un truc de pas net dans cette histoire. Il fallait qu'il tire tout cela au clair.

* * *

A priori, ils devaient aller voir quelque chose dans un autre lieu de la ville. Ils ne laissèrent sur place qu'Ikkaku, Yumichika et la petite nommée Yachiru pour surveiller les alentours, laissant le prisonnier seul dans sa petite pièce, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour Renji. Il redescendit pour trouver un autre accès et même s'il tomba sur une porte verrouillée, elle ne résista pas à ses talents naturels pour le crochetage. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver dans la pièce où se trouvait toujours Grimmjow.

C'était troublant de se trouver face à cet homme après avoir "assisté" à sa torture. Faire celui qui ne voyait pas n'était pas tout à fait évident : le bleuté ne portait presque plus rien et du sperme maculait certaines parties de son corps. Il eut conscience de devenir rouge alors qu'il approchait. Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans le regard bleu.

- Non, rassure-toi, je te veux aucun mal ! Assura-t-il en s'accroupissant devant lui. J'te jure que j'te ferai rien alors calme-toi et ne crie pas ! Ok ?

Grimmjow marqua une hésitation avant d'acquiescer. Le cramoisi lui retira son bâillon, essayant de concentrer son regard sur le visage du prisonnier ... Mais fallait l'avouer : c'était dur vu qu'il était pas mal foutu ce mec.

- Qui t'es toi ? Grogna le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils, sur la défensive.

- Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la Sixième Brigade. Je suis là pour t'aider, mais ... Faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es ici : je sais qui tu es, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es là ...

- Regarde-moi bien et tu comprendras c'que j'fous là ! Grinça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'suis le sex toy de ces malades qui sont sortis ! T'as besoin de leurs noms ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux de surprise ... Le sex toy ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Non, ça encore, c'était compréhensible ... Mais c'était totalement illogique : que Grimmjow soit violé pour être "torturé" moralement ou bien qu'ils tentent de lui faire cracher le morceau sur quelques affaires dont il aurait été au courant, passe encore, mais par simple plaisir ? Ce n'était pas possible un truc pareil ...

- Tu veux dire qu'ils te violent parce que ... Commença Renji sans savoir quoi ajouter.

- Parce que j'leur plais ! Acheva le bleuté. Parce qu'ils aiment tirer leurs coups avec moi ! Parce qu'ils adorent me rabattre le clapet et que c'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvés pour se faire ! Ils pourraient m'tuer, m'tirer une balle, mais "Lui", il veut pas ... Parce que j'lui plais beaucoup trop pour qu'il accepte que mon cadavre pourrisse sous terre alors que j'peux parfaitement le satisfaire, même contre ma volonté ! T'as pigé maintenant ?

Oui, c'était plutôt clair maintenant, mais comment son ancien supérieur pouvait laisser faire une telle chose ? Bah tiens ! C'était pas un homme d'église non plus ! Tout le monde savait que monsieur allait de temps en temps voir des femmes ou des hommes de joies, cela dépendait de ses envies du moment. C'était ça qui avait précipité sa déchéance dans la police ...

Prenant sa décision, le cramoisi se rapprocha des menottes de Grimmjow pour sortir son passepartout, souriant alors qu'il se disait que ce soir, il n'avait vraiment pas de réel défi à ce niveau. Même s'il avait honte de le dire, ses erreurs de jeunesse, qui avait failli le transformer en cambrioleur, lui servait énormément ce soir ... Pourvu qu'il n'aie plus besoin de crocheter d'autres serrures. Le bleuté parut surpris par les actions du flics qui, lui-même, ne savait pas où le mènerait ses actes, mais il ne le laisserait pas tomber ! Fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui ...

- J'vais t'aider à sortir de là, mais va falloir que tu me suives, dit-il. Je sais que t'es un criminel et je sais que si j't'emmène jusqu'au poste, je vais devoir te passer les menottes ... Mais là-bas, tu seras plus en sécurité et si tu dénonces ces mecs comme tes ennemis, bah je suis sûr que tu pourras avoir une remise de peine.

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'j'ai envie de m'retrouver derrière les barreaux ? Grogna-t-il.

- Tu préfères prendre le risque de rester ici ? Allez, tu sais bien qu'en prison, tu auras un meilleur traitement !

Renji se releva pour retirer sa veste et la tendre au bleuté : il n'avait pas besoin de se balader en petite tenue ... Grimmjow n'hésita pas longtemps avant de l'enfiler, décidant que de n'avoir sur lui que des vêtements en grande partie déchirés, ce n'était pas très pudique.

- D'accord. Céda-t-il enfin. Fais-moi sortir de là !

* * *

Ce gamin était plutôt efficace : ils étaient déjà sortis de l'entrepôt. Il semblait en bonne voie pour le faire sortir d'ici, sauf qu'il craignait qu'une seule chose puisse le replonger dans cet enfer alors qu'il était persuadé d'entrevoir une liberté ... Il commençait à en avoir mare de sa situation et avait vraiment besoin de se sortir de là ! Ces hommes commençaient sérieusement à l'épuiser ...

Renji le guidait à travers le terrain privé, surveillant bien l'avant, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas un chat dans le coin. Même si le cramoisi avait assuré qu'il restait trois personnes, il avait l'impression que le lieu avait été déserté et qu'ils ne risquaient plus grand chose. Mais il savait aussi que c'était parce qu'il voulait se casser de là qu'il ne ressentait plus le potentiel danger résidant dans le coin ! Il n'était plus trop instinctif depuis qu'on le forçait à rester cloîtré dans sa "chambre", n'ayant même pas l'occasion de pouvoir se battre. Il était sûr d'un truc : il avait forcément rouillé. S'il y avait un affrontement direct avec quelqu'un, il était pas sûr de pouvoir faire grand chose ! Contre Kenpachi ou Kensei, aucune chance ... Contre Gin ... Difficile de savoir ... Bref, il ne serait pas d'une grande aide pour Renji ...

- Baisse-toi, murmura ce dernier en faisant de même.

Grimmjow n'hésita pas une seconde et obtempéra en jetant un coup d'œil au cramoisi. Il n'avait pas sorti son arme, ayant sans doute envie de se casser d'ici sans altercation directe. C'était compréhensible en même temps : c'était un flic ! Fallait pas aller loin pour comprendre leur psychologie à deux balles où tout le monde est beau et gentil, qu'il faut pas tirer sur les méchants sauf pour protéger la veuve et l'orphelin et bla bla bla ! Putain, il avait du bol que quelqu'un tombe sur lui et veuille le sortir de là, mais un flic ? C'était d'une putain d'ironie ! Faudrait pas longtemps aux autres pour le retrouver ...

- Merde, grogna Renji. Fallait qu'on tombe dessus.

- Quoi ? Souffla Grimmjow.

- Ikkaku a trouvé ma bagnole. J'vais devoir la jouer en finesse ... Reste ici, j'vais tenter un truc.

Le flic se releva et prit un air décontracté, soupirant avant d'y aller franchement, surprenant l'Espada qui ne voyait pas où il la jouait en "finesse". Il resta incertain et finit par s'avancer pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la scène, voyant le chauve fixer Renji, interloqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce flic connaisse ces gars, mais c'était finalement fort probable ... Il y avait bien une raison au fait qu'il soit ici et c'était sûrement pas parce qu'il passait par là, par "hasard" ! Il s'en foutait pas mal des raisons, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de se barrer de là !

- Renji ? Lâcha l'homme de Kenpachi surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Un homme a noté des déplacements suspects dans le coin et a appelé le commissariat, déclara le jeune homme. Heureusement que vous êtes tombés sur moi, non ? Imagine que ce soit sur un autre, comme Shuuhei ou Kira ...

- T'as vraiment rien à faire ici ! Répliqua Ikkaku, agacé. Toi aussi t'as de la chance, j'peux te le garantir !

Ils furent coupés tous deux par la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable. Le chauve jeta un coup d'œil au sien. Sa réaction avait quelque chose d'intrigant ... En réalité, il n'était pas le seul vu que le flic aussi le remarqua : il se retourna vers lui.

- Grimmjow, sauve-toi !

Ils avaient été repérés ? Non, que lui sans doute ... Il l'avait su en même temps : il avait rouillé ! Grimmjow eut juste le temps de se lever et de se tourner avant de sentir quelque chose frapper son menton, lui faisant perdre le Nord, avant qu'on ne précipite sa tête contre le mur derrière lequel il s'était dissimulé. Il perdit connaissance sans même avoir pu reconnaître clairement son agresseur.

* * *

Renji avait entendu des bruits de lutte là où il avait laissé le bleuté, lorsqu'Ikkaku avait tenté de l'attraper. Le cramoisi se détacha de lui en lui assenant un coup de coude dans le menton qui le propulsa vers l'arrière. Il décida ensuite de s'occuper de son allié et sortit son portable, décidé à appeler des renforts cette fois. S'il avait les autres sur le dos, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque inutile. Arrivant sur les lieux, il constata que Grimmjow était à terre.

L'étrange adolescente était debout à côté de lui, l'arme dégainée, pointée directement sur lui.

Le coup de feu partit. Il l'esquiva, se jetant à terre par pur instinct. Dans la chute, il fit tomber son portable sur lequel elle se concentra, le détruisant d'une seule balle et il se dit qu'elle n'était pas là pour faire de la figuration. Se relevant, il prit le temps de dégainer ... Sauf c'était qu'elle était incroyablement rapide cette gamine : elle s'était précipitée vers lui et l'avait même dépassé. Elle le frappa avec la crosse de son arme, le touchant dans la nuque, l'assommant tout aussi efficacement que le Sexta.

* * *

Kensei fixait les deux hommes qui avaient été au centre des troubles ce soir. Il était mécontent d'apprendre que son prisonnier avait failli être "sauvé" par un flic ! D'ailleurs, que faisait-il là ce flic ? Et pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Chacun semblait s'interroger du regard en se demandant que faire, mais la réponse paraissait un peu évidente pour le décoloré. Il ne tarda pas à sortir son arme pour la pointer vers le jeune homme, bien décidé à l'abattre ...

Sauf que ce n'était pas dans l'intention de Kenpachi de le laisser faire. Il se saisit de son arme pour la dévier de sa trajectoire et lui assena un coup de poing si violent, qu'il lâcha prise et s'étala sur le sol. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un regard noir à l'homme en essuyant le coin de ses lèvres d'où perlaient des gouttes de sang : il s'était mordu la lèvre sous la force du coup porté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'écria-t-il avec rage.

- Ce gamin, tu le butes pas ! Répliqua le géant en balançant l'arme sur une table.

- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Avec tout ce qu'il sait, on peut vite s'faire choper s'il parle ! Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre le moindre risque ! J'le bute où tu le fais ?

- Personne ne tue personne ! N'y pense pas, Kensei ! J'laisserai personne toucher à un cheveu de cet enfoiré ! On va bien trouver un moyen de lui faire fermer sa gueule ! De toute façon, si on l'bute, les flics seront sur nos traces !

- Et comment tu veux lui faire fermer sa gueule ? Il a une famille ? Une petite amie qu'on pourrait menacer ? Vas-y, j't'écoute !

L'ébène se détourna pour reporter toute son attention sur le jeune homme dont la tête était toujours penchée sur le côté. Le pauvre ne s'imaginait même pas dans quel merdier il s'était foutu ! Le Vizard se releva, crachant au sol le sang qui commençait à se faire en trop grande quantité dans sa bouche. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte cet enfoiré.

- Abarai Renji, lâcha Gin sur un ton pensif. Lieutenant dans police ... Il ne travaille pas sous les ordres de Kuchiki Byakuya ?

- Si, c'est bien lui : quand mon unité a été dissoute, il est parti rejoindre le gosse de riche, avoua Kenpachi.

- Alors, je crois savoir comment faire pour le faire taire. Mais dans ce cas, ne m'en veux pas si je l'égratigne un peu ! Sourit l'argenté.

* * *

Renji ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il constata était qu'il avait mal à la tête, sauf que c'était bien plus que cette douleur qu'il éprouvait habituellement. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser ! La seconde chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il avait les mains liées et que contre lui, il sentait une autre personne. Il se dit que c'était Grimmjow. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il constata qu'il était dans une situation particulièrement contraignante : Kenpachi, Ichimaru et Muguruma les observaient. Le décoloré, plus que les autres, semblait mécontent de sa présence en ces lieux.

- Ha, je vois que monsieur "j'fous la merde" se réveille enfin ! Lâcha le géant avec un sourire carnassier. Vu qu'vous êtes tous les deux réveillés, on va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! Alors, Renji, tu te rends compte que tu nous a tous mis dans une merde sans nom ? Alors, on fait quoi mon petit ? On te descend ou bien tu promets de fermer ta bouche concernant tout ce que t'as vu ici ?

- Kenpachi, tu crois vraiment que si tu me libères, je vais oublier ce que vous lui faites ? Demanda Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ! Sourit l'argenté qui s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui. Je suis sûr que tu ne diras rien ! Sinon, je te punirai encore ...

- Encore ?

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir était puni d'une quelconque façon. Il vit l'homme se pencher pour lui retirer un de ses bracelets, le détachant de Grimmjow, pour l'entraver de nouveau. Renji n'avait pas la force de protester, se doutant que s'il faisait quoi que ce soit, les trois risquaient de lui tomber dessus ! Rageant intérieurement, il jeta un regard désolé au bleuté, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir réussi à le sortir de ce merdier.

Ichimaru l'entraîna hors de la pièce et c'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'entrepôt. Les murs en bétons étaient éclairés par des néons fixés au plafond et la porte qu'ils venaient de traverser était faite en métal très épais. Ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce où il y avait un lit et où Yumichika semblait les attendre ... Avec une caméra ? Vu le sourire qui lui dédia, il se dit qu'il allait vivre un enfer dans cette salle. Il paniqua dès les premières secondes, quand l'argenté le poussa jusqu'au lit.

- Hé bien, tu as l'air du genre nerveux, sourit-il cruellement. Serais-tu encore puceau ?

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Grogna le cramoisi en lui lançant un regard noir. T'avise pas de m'toucher !

La réaction de l'argenté ne se fit pas attendre, vu qu'il l'enlaça et tira ses cheveux en arrière, le forçant à lever la tête. Son sourire n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Il comprit mieux pourquoi ce mec était considéré comme l'un des plus dangereux criminels de cette ville : il ne l'était pas qu'à moitié ! Dans son regard l'on pouvait voir briller la folie qui résidait dans cet être.

- C'est à toi de voir : je peux le faire délicatement ou brutalement, lâcha-t-il sur un ton clairement menaçant. Alors, dis-moi ... Est-ce que c'est ta première fois ?

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'expérience !

- Avec les femmes ?

- Evidemment !

- Et avec les hommes ?

- …

- Alors ?

Renji grinça des dents, comprenant qu'il ne rigolait pas. Ce mec était terrifiant et, pour le coup, il n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer les flics attentionnés ... Mais de là à regretter son envie de sauver Grimmjow ? Sûrement pas ! Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils lui réservaient comme "punition" ! Putain, comment il allait faire pour le sortir de là ? Bah, faudrait déjà qu'il trouve quelque chose pour se sortir lui, de ce merdier !

L'homme se fit plus pressant, l'attirant plus encore contre son corps, son regard bleu à demi ouvert continuant de le scruter avec ce regard brillant. Finalement, il le poussa vers le lit. Le flic jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui filmait maintenant la scène ... Et il comprit pourquoi il était là ! Pour immortaliser à jamais ce qui allait se passer ! Au moment où cette vérité le traversa, il frissonna d'horreur ...

Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire un truc pareil ! Quoiqu'ils devaient être au courant pour Grimmjow et n'avaient rien fait pour le sortir de là ... Alors pourquoi le feraient-ils pour lui ? Ils étaient ses anciens amis, mais sans plus ...

- Non, attends ! Lâcha Renji en panique. Fais pas ça !

- Désolé, je préfère m'assurer que tu gardes le silence ! Ricana Ichimaru qui s'attaqua à l'ouverture de son pantalon. Si tu décides de parler, attends-toi à ce que le commissariat reçoive ces images, et que tout le monde puisse se rincer l'œil avec toi qui te fais baiser ...

- Tu peux faire de fausses photos ! Ne me fais pas ça !

Un sourire malsain répondit à ses supplications. Il eut l'impression que cela plaisait à Ichimaru ... Non, c'était clairement le cas : ce mec était un sadique ! Il devait prendre un malin plaisir à l'humilier et semblait impatient d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui retira son pantalon. Renji ne put pas rester calme et tenta de se débattre. Le pire fut lorsque Yumichika vint en aide à Ichimaru pour l'aider à le contenir, tenant difficilement la caméra. Il n'avait pas besoin d'enregistrer cette scène là ... A moins de vouloir faire un film sado masochiste.

Lorsqu'ils lui eurent retiré le bas ainsi que son sous-vêtement, l'ébène s'écarta de nouveau pour reprendre en main la caméra, faisant enrager Renji qui serra les dents en lançant un regard noir à celui qui était entrain de le torturer moralement, à un point inimaginable ! Ses mains glissèrent sur son corps, ouvrant sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse. Il le plaqua au lit et se pencha sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Ses mains redescendirent pour bloquer les jambes qui s'agitaient, essayant de se défaire de cette étreinte qu'il ne voulait pas subir.

- Tu sais que plus tu te débats et plus tu m'excites ? Avoua franchement Ichimaru. Tu devrais te calmer, à moins de vouloir me sentir en toi sans la moindre préparation et je peux te garantir que c'est pas le mieux pour une première fois.

- Ne faites pas ça ! Grogna le flic. Je n'en ai pas envie ... J'fermerai ma gueule ! J'vous jure !

- Ferme les yeux, murmura l'argenté à son oreille. Imagine que celui qui te touche est celui que tu désires ... Imagine que ces lèvres qui t'embrassent soient les siennes et tu verras, ça sera plus agréable ... Mais arrête de gigoter ou je te prends dans la seconde !

La menace était réelle ... Il frémit une nouvelle fois ... De toute façon, il n'y réchapperait pas, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa première fois se ferait de cette manière ! Devoir subir ses caresses et ses lèvres contre sa peau ... C'était humiliant et dégradant ! Alors il ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Ichimaru, mais de l'homme qu'il désirait ...

Ce n'était pas aussi dur qu'il l'avait imaginé, il pouvait facilement imaginer le regard que l'homme poserait sur lui, froid, bien sûr ... Et puis, ses gestes seraient sûrement plus calculés que ceux de l'argenté. Il ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, Lui ! Mais ne faisait jamais plus que nécessaire. Sans doute se serait-il contenté de le caresser en l'embrassant dans le cou pour l'exciter et il serait passé à la suite. Ichimaru prenait son temps, ses dents torturants ses boutons de chair pour les faire durcir, avant de reporter toute son attention sur son torse. Quant aux mains, elles avaient coulé le long de son corps pour atteindre le bas de son ventre et caresser son sexe, ses doigts frôlant son antre, le faisant s'agiter.

Ichimaru se fit plus pressant, son souffle chaud caressa la joue de Renji. Les lèvres de l'argenté la frôlèrent de temps en temps alors que le doigt pénétra son intimité pour pouvoir toucher les parois internes, faisant gémir d'humiliation le cramoisi qui essaya de se concentrer sur son fantasme, imaginant que c'était l'autre ... Sa respiration contre sa joue, ses mains, sa bouche ...Lui et rien que Lui !

Un second doigt puis un troisième ne tardèrent pas à se présenter pour continuer sa préparation, le faisant gémir de douleur tandis que l'argenté les faisait se mouvoir pour agrandir l'entrée, continuant de l'embrasser ici et là, sa langue caressant sa gorge ... Ichimaru était un pervers. Sans doute que celui de son fantasme le serait moins ... Comment savoir ? C'était dur de s'imaginer comment un homme pouvait faire l'amour, si on ne faisait que le regarder de loin. Il aurait dû tenter le coup, comme ça sa première fois avec un homme aurait été avec Lui ...

- Je vais entrer, annonça Ichimaru d'une voix malicieuse.

- J'te déteste ! Répliqua le carmin sur un ton acide.

Cet aveu ne changea pas la suite. Ses hanches furent soulevées et un sexe dressé se présenta à son intimité, s'appuyant dessus avant de forcer le passage et d'entrer pour se loger entièrement en lui. Il continua de se dire intérieurement que ce n'était pas Ichimaru, mais plutôt Lui ... Sauf que, dans son vrai fantasme, ce n'était pas Renji qui était dominé mais ... L'autre ... Pourquoi ça devait prendre cette tournure ? Il trouverait un moyen de se venger ... Il se le promit !

L'argenté ne mit pas longtemps à se mouvoir et ses coups de hanches, bien que très lents, furent profonds. Il aimait entrer entièrement pour ressortir avant de se reloger en lui, soupirant de contentement alors que tout cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'humiliation de Renji.

- Yumi, si tu ne peux plus rester, donne-moi la caméra, décida soudainement Ichimaru.

Ouvrant les yeux, le flic se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Le pauvre semblait torturé par ce qu'il voyait ... Mais pas dans le sens qu'aurait voulu Renji : une bosse s'était formée à son entre-jambe et il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. Il ne tarda pas à s'exécuter, tendant l'engin à l'argenté avant de sortir de la pièce, allant sans doute rejoindre son amant, Ikkaku ... L'enfoiré ! Non seulement il s'en foutait que son ami se fasse violer sous ses yeux, mais en plus, ça l'excitait ? Lui aussi, il entendrait parler de lui !

- On en profite pour changer de position ? Proposa sur un ton indécent le criminel, pointant la vidéo sur son sexe toujours dans ses chairs. Quoique, j'ai un bon angle de vue de là ...

Le cramoisi lança un regard noir à l'homme qui reprit ses mouvements de hanches, accélérant. Le flic dut fermer les yeux de nouveau, essayant d'imaginer à la place l'autre, replongeant dans son fantasme qui était bien trop réel ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tourne de cette manière ? Il aurait tellement préféré avoir sa première fois avec Lui ... Ichimaru ne se souciait que de son plaisir et rien que de celui-ci ... Allant et venant au rythme qui le contentait le plus. Il ne tarda pas à venir en lui dans un gémissement indécent qui acheva le moral de Renji : il l'avait fait ... Il s'était libéré en lui ...

* * *

Kenpachi ne laissa pas le choix à Kensei. Cette fois, il avait envie de voir le décoloré prendre le bleuté et avait surtout envie de participer ... Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il regardait le gamin sans jamais le toucher, son "maître" n'acceptant vraiment pas de le prêter ! C'était un sacré mec quand même ! De quel droit gardait-il ce morceau là en sécurité ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était un trop gros morceau pour que le géant n'ai pas envie de tenter le coup et c'était l'occasion ou jamais : comme l'avait dit Gin, il fallait bien le punir pour sa tentative d'évasion !

Lorsque Kensei l'avait vu l'emmener dans une chambre, il avait protesté, assurant qu'il s'occuperait de son cas. Sauf que rien n'empêcherait l'ébène de faire ce qu'il voulait et là, il avait vraiment envie de se le coincer ce gamin, avec ou sans le décoloré, c'était à lui de voir. Le poussant sur le lit, il n'hésita pas une seconde à s'attaquer à son antre, l'embrassant avec avidité, sentant sur ses doigts couler la semence du précédent rapport que Grimmjow avait eu avec le Vizard. Il n'avait presque pas besoin de le préparer à ce niveau, à moins d'en vouloir plus ...

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour venir ? Demanda Kenpachi avec un sourire carnassier. C'est lui que j'veux punir, pas toi !

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de venir, enrageant intérieurement, mais ça risquait de lui plaire ce qu'ils allaient faire au bleuté. Il attrapa le bras du Vizard pour l'approcher plus rapidement, coinçant l'Espada entre eux deux, l'entendant même grogner de mécontentement. Il ne se priva pas pour glisser ses doigts dans sa chair, trouvant cela excitant de sentir ce liquide qui résidait toujours en lui, continuant d'écarter d'avantage l'entrée, ses lèvres s'acharnant contre sa bouche récalcitrante. Grimmjow ne semblait pas être prêt à coopérer. C'est sans doute pourquoi il décida de passer au stade deux ...

* * *

Voir Grimmjow se faire prendre par un autre avait quelque chose de désagréable et en même temps, c'était amusant ... Allez savoir pourquoi, mais en cet instant, Kensei aimait voir le bleuté subir Kenpachi. Il trouvait cela excitant et comprenait mieux pourquoi le gosse avait bandé à ce point la dernière fois. Le géant s'était défait de ses vêtements et avait forcé l'Espada à s'empaler sur son membre. Ses doigts continuaient de s'amuser dans son antre, l'écartant sans doute dans le but d'accueillir le Vizard qui devait admettre qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule hâte : se loger lui aussi en Grimmjow !

Le décoloré s'était lui aussi déshabillé pour se glisser derrière le bleuté, ses mains caressant ses fesses. Il vit ses doigts quitter son antre pour attraper le gamin et l'attirer vers lui. Il commença à se glisser dans sa chair à son tour, se frottant contre le membre du géant, sentant ses parois bien préparées, mais si serrées en même temps. C'était agréable d'y être, d'entendre gémir Grimmjow qui devait regretter son évasion plus que tout !

Bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois, le Vizard débuta ses mouvements de hanches et sentit que le géant faisait de même, mais à un rythme beaucoup plus lent. Finalement, le pauvre bleuté devait avoir très mal, mais plus jamais il ne se risquerait à tenter une évasion avec ce qu'il prenait là ! Ils s'en donnèrent vite à cœur joie, allant et venant alors que l'Espada gémissait de plus en plus souvent ... Des gémissements difficilement identifiables vu qu'il les étouffait autant que possible. Les lèvres du décoloré allèrent frôler son oreille, se demandant si cela ne pourrait l'aider à s'ouvrir un peu plus, mais ce ne fut pas le cas ...

Cela n'empêcha pas les deux hommes d'arriver jusqu'à la jouissance. Ils se libérèrent tous deux presque au même moment, le jeune homme se contractant lorsqu'il sentit le liquide se déverser en lui.

Kensei fut le premier à se retirer. Kenpachi se releva, lui attrapant la nuque pour l'attirer à lui et lui vola un baiser qu'il accepta, sachant que Grimmjow ne le lui autoriserait pas et qu'il risquait même de le mordre. Fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen pour faire céder le bleuté ...

- J'vais voir où en sont les autres, proposa le géant qui fit basculer le jeune homme dans les bras du décoloré. J'te jure que s'il l'a tué, je le bute ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gin sait comment s'y prendre pour faire taire un homme ! Assura le Vizard avec un soupir. C'est un maître chanteur né !

- Ouais, bah j'préfère aller vérifier !

- Si tu avais si peur pour lui, tu n'avais qu'à l'aider à le "punir" !

- Les puceaux, c'est pas mon truc !

Remettant son pantalon, il s'approcha sans doute pour voler encore un baiser, mais cette fois, Kensei n'était réellement pas enclin à le laisser faire. Il le repoussa même pour se concentrer sur Grimmjow qui haletait en grognant dans sa barbe. Kenpachi sortit de la pièce avec un rire empli de sous-entendus. Le Vizard se dit qu'il allait peut-être devoir surveiller ses arrières d'ici les prochains jours.

- Alors, tu vas nous refaire souvent des tentatives d'évasion ? Lâcha amusé le décoloré.

- Fais pas trop l'malin ! Répliqua sur un ton acide le jeune homme. J'ai pas oublié comment tu grognais quand l'autre t'a pris ! C'était un super spectacle ! Tu crois qu'il m'laissera regarder la prochaine fois ?

Un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

- Et tu crois qu'il me laissera m'enfoncer dans tes fesses ?

- J'crois pas, mon p'tit, répliqua Kensei sur un ton froid.

- Si, tu verras ! Un jour, j'aurai ma vengeance et j'te baiserai jusqu'à c'que tu puisses plus sentir ton cul !

* * *

Un salaud ... C'était un vrais salaud ! Il le détestait vraiment ce bâtard ! Renji avait beau essayé de l'ignorer, il n'arrivait pas à faire comme si les rires de l'homme ne l'atteignaient pas ... Cet enfoiré de première !

Renji avait toujours les mains liées, mais Ichimaru l'avait rhabillé avant de le faire entrer dans une voiture aux fenêtres teintées, puis il s'était assis à ses côtés, visionnant la cassette qu'il venait de faire, commentant les images, jubilant sans doute de l'humilier encore et encore ! L'avoir violé n'était a priori pas suffisant aux yeux de l'argenté qui rajoutait encore des couches alors qu'à l'avant, Ikkaku semblait gêné, mais ne disait absolument rien pour le défendre ou le préserver de ce putain de pervers !

- Tiens, regarde ta tête, là ! Lâcha avec amusement Ichimaru en plantant l'écran devant le regard du cramoisi. J'adore ! On voit trop bien le dégoût que tu éprouves ! Et moi qui croyait que j'étais pas si mal que ça ... Je tombe de haut !

Il lança un regard froid à l'argenté qui s'amusa de sa réaction. L'homme alla jusqu'à passer un bras au-dessus de son épaule pour le coller à lui, le répugnant plus encore, alors qu'il aurait voulu qu'au contraire, il s'écarte ! Il ne supportait plus le contact de cet homme si écœurant. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : se laver ! Parce qu'il se sentait si sale en cet instant ...

- Tiens, là, regarde voir ton visage, ici aussi c'est trop, fit-il en se tournant vers lui. Dis-moi, à qui pensais-tu pendant que je te violais ?

L'homme effleura sa peau avec son nez, ses lèvres se glissant dans sa gorge avant de remonter délicatement jusqu'à son oreille, faisant frémir de dégoût le flic qui avait l'impression qu'il ne cherchait qu'à le démolir moralement ... Renji ne répondrait pas à cette question ! Jamais ! Les dents d'Ichimaru mordillèrent son lobe avant de le relâcher, son souffle chaud caressant sa joue.

- Je suis sûr de savoir qui c'est : c'est ton supérieur, Kuchiki Byakuya, hein ? Murmura-t-il avec satisfaction. Je sais à qui envoyer cette vidéo si jamais tu parles de quoi que ce soit nous concernant ... Je suis sûr que nous pourrions faire affaire avec vous, non ?

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où vivait le flic. L'argenté s'écarta. Ce fut Ikkaku qui lui ouvrit la portière avant de la refermer. Il retira ensuite ses menottes et lui rendit son arme déchargée. Quelques instants plus tard, ils repartaient comme si de rien n'était ... C'était un homme écœurant. Ca, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Se détournant, le jeune homme entra dans le bâtiment et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Comment il allait faire pour sortir Grimmjow de cette situation ? Sans que l'on ne se doute qu'il s'agisse de lui ?

L'idée que la vidéo puisse tomber entre les mains de son supérieur l'horrifia totalement. Il se sentit défaillir à cette simple idée. Comment cet homme avait-il pu deviner ce secret qu'il portait en lui depuis des années ? Entendant le bruit de l'arrivée de l'ascenseur, il entra et s'acharna sur les boutons. Lorsque la porte accepta de se fermer, il ne put s'empêcher de frapper le mur de métal. Il grimaça de douleur, resserrant son poing qui saignait ...

Sa première fois avec un homme, il l'avait eu avec un pourri qui l'avait violé alors que lui s'était imaginé qu'un jour, il aurait pu être avec Kuchiki ... Et c'est LUI qui lui aurait fait l'amour ... Jamais dans ses fantasmes, il n'aurait cru avoir la place du dominé ... Mais on ne décide pas toujours de tout !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de son appartement qu'il rejoignit rapidement. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Axel : ... Pour toute réclamation, allez voir Wesley, c'est elle la scénariste !

Grimmjow : Ha ouais, j'vois mieux pourquoi t'as voulu qu'elle porte ce "titre" ! Tu veux qu'on s'venge sur elle ! Hein ?

Renji : *Sort son zanpakuto* Zabimaru ... *Se tourne vers Wesley*

Wesley : … *S'en fout*

Axel : Hep hep hep ! D'où tu sors ton zanpakuto toi ? *Regarde le scénario* Ca existe pas dans cette fic les zanpakutos ! Tu lâches ton arme !

Renji : *Range son arme et sort un flingue* Ta dernière heure est arrivée, Wesley !

Wesley : … *Blasée*

Grimmjow : Ouais, le scénario est d'elle, mais la scène de sexe vient quand même d'Axel !

Renji : ... J'les tue toutes les deux et notre calvaire est fini !

Axel : ... Hum ... Ho ! Tiens ! J'ai une autre fanfic à écrire ! *Se casse*

Wesley : Allez, le Bureau des Réclamations est ouvert…

Renji : WESLEY ! Je…

Wesley : C'est d'accord. Il y aura du Yamamoto x Renji à la place du Renji x Byakuya et du Barragan x Renji à la place du Renji x Shuuhei. Tu as gagné, je m'incline. Ca te va comme ça ? Je suis sûre qu'Axel va réussir à caser ces scènes dans le prochain chapitre, certaine même.

Renji : … t'aime bien. Juré.

Wesley : Je préfère ça. Le Bureau des Réclamations est maintenant fermé…

Shuuhei : Elle est vache, très vache…

Irkiala : Renji, même si tu la tues, moi chuis encore là pour te faire subir les pires outrages … alors sois sage !

Renji : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont contre moi TT_TT


	5. Vengeance : Byakuya

**Couples :** J'suis tentée de garder le tout secret ... Bon, au moment où j'écris ces mots, du Byakuya x Gin, Grimmjow x Kensei et Kenpachi x Gin (sous-entendu ...)

**Genre : **Yaoi /Aventure

**Rating :** M Lemon Yaoi et Viol (...J'vais arrêter de le dire ... )

**Scénariste :** Weird

**Résumé :** Karakura est la ville de tous les dangers. Depuis des années, différents groupes se battent pour prendre le contrôle exclusif de cette ville. Ainsi, le Gotei, les Vizards et les Espadas s'affrontent sans cesse pour pouvoir y régner en maître ...

Cette histoire ... Ne raconte rien de cette guerre ! ...

Renji regrette grandement d'avoir été trop curieux. Continuellement harcelé par Gin, son comportement ne passe pas inaperçu. D'un autre côté, Kensei jubile de voir son captif se montrer plus docile.

**Bêta Correctrices : **_Irkiala _et _Weird_

* * *

Kensei était assis en face de Kenpachi. Alors que celui-ci exposait ses derniers résultats, il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Gin sortir de la chambre où était entravé Grimmjow. Il l'entendit grogner, mais n'y porta pas plus d'attention pour le moment, se concentrant plutôt sur son "employé". Ils avaient quelques affaires à régler encore, avant de pouvoir se laisser aller à quelques paroles de politesse inutile.

Après quelques instants de discussion, ils achevèrent là leur petite entrevue. Ils purent enfin saluer l'argenté qui leurs sourit avec amusement, avant de montrer une marque étrange sur son cou.

- Ton captif mord toujours aussi fort ! se plaignit-il.

- Gin, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas aller le voir comme ça ! répliqua Kensei en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas une salope que tu peux prendre quand tu veux !

- Désolé, mais j'y peux rien si j'aime aller l'embêter ! J'aime quand on se débat et qu'on me résiste !

Le décoloré haussa les sourcils en observant son "ami". Cela le surprenait d'apprendre que Grimmjow se débattait encore avec eux : le jeune homme avait commencé à être docile en début de semaine, juste après qu'ils aient relâché le flic. En fait, ce n'était pas que de la docilité, c'était bien plus que ça. Il était devenu extrêmement ... comment dire ? Enclin aux étreintes et en redemandait souvent, ce qui était assez troublant, mais pas désagréable du tout. Au contraire, Kensei se délectait de voir le jeune homme aussi ouvert.

Le décoloré se demandait si Grimmjow avait simplement accepté sa situation, sauf que le fait qu'il en redemande n'était pas logique. Dans ce cas, peut-être était-il tombé amoureux ? Le syndrome de Stockholm ? C'était une possibilité après tout. Il aurait préféré que le bleuté tombe amoureux de lui, mais tant qu'il était docile, le reste lui importait peu. Quoiqu'en réalité, c'était tout de même décevant : il aimait avoir de la résistance et ce n'était plus le cas avec Grimmjow.

- T'en fais une drôle de tête ! remarqua Kenpachi.

- Oh, je me demande juste pourquoi Grimmjow n'est enclin à ne voir que moi, fit-il.

Gin haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil au géant, continuant de frotter la morsure que lui avait fait le bleuté juste un peu plus tôt.

- Kensei, tu ferais mieux de te méfier ! déclara l'argenté en s'asseyant à la table. D'ailleurs, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que tu l'as ici : son comportement ne correspond pas à la réalité ! Si cela se trouve, il attend sûrement quelque chose en retour !

- Sûrement que je sois plus délicat ? proposa le décoloré, incertain.

- Non, sérieusement ! Grimmjow n'est pas du genre affectueux, il…

- Sois pas jaloux ! Un jour, il sera aussi tout câlin et ronronnant contre toi notre petit chaton !

Kenpachi se mit à rire de façon sarcastique, s'allumant un cigare qu'il coinça entre ses dents et son sourire carnassier. Il semblait s'amuser de cette étrange situation. Il jeta un coup d'œil brillant à son compère, Gin.

- Laisse, ça a l'air vachement marrant ! assura-t-il. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ces prochains jours !

Agacé par le géant, Kensei décida de partir de la pièce. Difficile d'avoir de la sympathie pour un homme qui l'avait violé et qui faisait comme si de rien était. Cet homme était parfaitement écœurant, mais qu'importe ? Il allait pouvoir se réconforter dans les bras du bleuté. Hé oui, il aimait toujours autant pouvoir prendre dans ses bras Grimmjow et abuser de son corps... Non, ce n'était pas "abuser" ! Ce n'était plus du viol, il suffisait de regarder son visage.

Le jeune homme était allongé sur le lit. Dès son entrée, il se leva, une lueur étrange traversant son regard bleu. Kensei ne s'y trompa pas : c'était bel et bien du désir et de l'envie. Le décoloré sourit en se rapprochant du jeune homme, ses mains se posant sur sa jambe pour remonter jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il convoitait clairement. Vu qu'il avait envie que quelque chose se passe, se serait le cas. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir se loger en lui et savourer sa docilité.

* * *

Abarai chancelait dans le poste de police. Il portait divers dossiers lorsqu'il percuta son collègue, Shuuhei, et toutes les feuilles contenues dans ses bras s'éparpillèrent au sol. Même si l'ébène s'excusa, se baissant pour ramasser les rapports traîtres, il fallut plusieurs secondes au cramoisi pour pouvoir réagir et venir en aide à son ami. Il mélangea tous les dossiers, mais ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment compétent, certes, mais de là à commettre ce genre d'erreur ? Celles-ci devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Byakuya avait remarqué que depuis presque une semaine, le jeune homme était bien plus négligeant qu'avant. Quelque chose l'avait transformé en un fantôme qui déambulait dans les couloirs et dont le seul but était de l'éviter au maximum. Certains de ses autres collègues assuraient qu'il était dépressif. Les symptômes étaient bien réels : pâle, soucieux, et surtout amaigri : il avait perdu du poids.

Le ténébreux s'assit à son bureau en fixant le jeune homme qui allait vers les archives, oubliant de rendre un document à Shuuhei qui dut lui courir après. Il ne semblait même plus capable d'entendre les gens qui lui parlait. Byakuya se demanda s'il n'était pas la raison de ce revirement : il avait toujours compris les sentiments qu'Abarai lui portait, mais avait toujours fait croire qu'il ne les remarquait pas, ne pouvant pas répondre à ses attentes, n'étant pas attiré par le jeune homme.

Le regard du cramoisi croisa le sien l'espace de quelques secondes, mais Abarai finit par se détourner, le visage torturé par une souffrance bien plus intense qu'une simple dépression. Non, ce n'était plus du tout le même homme !

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il décida de profiter de l'absence du jeune homme pour aller farfouiller dans son bureau : cela l'exaspérait de le voir dépérir sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il savait qu'il pourrait y faire quelque chose, sauf qu'il devait avoir une idée du problème d'Abarai. Il espéra, peut-être vainement, qu'il n'en était pas la cause. Cela ne lui correspondait pas de jouer les espions, mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix : même ses amis ne semblaient pas capables de résoudre ce problème contraignant.

Dans le bureau de son lieutenant, il farfouilla dans son agenda, se demandant s'il n'avait pas décidé de tourner la page à un moment donné et tenté de faire une rencontre qui s'était soldée par un échec. En ouvrant un des tiroirs, il vit une enveloppe froissée et déchirée qui avait sans doute été posée là, à la hâte. La prenant, il n'hésita pas à l'ouvrir pour en sortir des clichés.

Ecarquillant les yeux, le noble eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait là... mais il ne s'y trompa pas : c'était des photos de son lieutenant très osées. En fait, cela ressemblait plus à des photos sexuelles et humiliantes, qu'osées. Le pire était le visage de l'amant du jeune homme : difficile de s'y tromper, c'était bel et bien Ichimaru Gin ! Le bras droit d'Aizen Sosuke.

C'était un viol... C'était clairement un viol !

- Hé, qui a laissé la porte ouverte ! râla la voix si reconnaissable d'Abarai, qui apparut à la porte et resta immobile, surpris de voir son supérieur dans la pièce qui lui était réservé.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il vit ce que Byakuya tenait à la main.

* * *

C'était très intense et incroyablement sensuel. Grimmjow se montrait si enclin à en vouloir toujours plus que Kensei ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en profiter encore et encore. Allant et venant dans les chairs, embrassant ses lèvres qui répondaient avec avidité, caressant ses jambes et cédant aux supplications qui lui demandaient d'aller plus vite. Cédant aux différents caprices du jeune homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il allait en crever si cela continuait ainsi. Il retomba contre le corps du bleuté qui lâcha un soupir.

Le décoloré n'en pouvait plus, c'était la troisième fois en l'espace d'une heure qu'il baisait ce sale môme toujours insatisfait, semblait-il. Quoiqu'en cet instant, il semblait lui aussi à bout et restait allongé, la tête rejetée sur le côté, son bras libre posé contre son front, dissimulant en grande partie son visage. Kensei se retira de sa chair, voulant repartir, mais c'est à ce moment que Grimmjow se réanima, lui attrapant la nuque pour l'attirer à lui.

- Non, ne pars pas ! supplia-t-il. S'il te plait, encore une fois !

- Putain, Grimmjow ! répliqua le Vizard.

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus car les lèvres taquines du plus jeune l'embrassèrent avec délicatesse, se faisant quémandeuses et presque suppliantes. Bien que Kensei se savait d'une volonté d'acier, il ne put s'empêcher de céder à cette étreinte innocente. Il se laissa aller contre lui, caressant son sexe encore dressé. Il finit par se reculer et malgré la pression qu'exerçait Grimmjow sur sa nuque, il ne put aller plus loin.

- Je ne peux pas recommencer ! fit le décoloré, l'air désolé. Je suis mort !

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ? lâcha le bleuté avec une moue.

- C'est pas ça du tout ! C'est juste que j'suis crevé ! J'en peux plus ! Bordel ! J'suis un être humain !

- Reste avec moi…

Kensei soupira, s'allongeant à côté de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le décoloré passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus et s'avança pour l'embrasser. Il finit par l'attirer à lui, mais gagné par la fatigue, il se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de voir le sourire carnassier qui était apparu au coin des lèvres de son "prisonnier".

* * *

Chaque fois qu'il venait pour se soulager sur lui, le Vizard agissait toujours de la même manière : il emportait toujours avec lui les clefs des menottes qui entravaient Grimmjow, dans son pantalon, celles-ci restant toujours à portée de main, car dans le cas où le jeune homme ne se montrait pas assez coopératifs, il fallait lui lier les deux mains pour avoir le champ libre pour tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, le plus souvent assouvir ses fantasmes les plus pervers sur sa personne.

Kensei dormait, épuisé par ces derniers jours où le bleuté n'avait jamais cessé de lui réclamer des attentions toutes particulières. Pauvre décoloré qui n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme ! Quoiqu'un peu plus et lui aussi n'aurait pas pu tenir le coup ! En plus de ce putain de Vizard, il devait subir les deux autres tarés qui semblaient oublier qui y en avait d'autres capable d'accueillir leur…

S'assurant que le décoloré dormait, il ne put s'empêcher d'être impatient. Il ne tarda pas à tendre la main vers le vêtement et put enfin récupérer les clefs de la liberté ! Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'il détachait ses menottes aussi silencieusement que possible. Il sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui alors qu'il récupérait enfin ses mains endolories à force d'être attachées et torturées de diverses façons. Il garderait sans doute longtemps les marques sur ses poignets mais s'en fichait complètement !

Il était libre. Il était vraiment libre ! Il eut envie de rire, de s'extasier. Par il ne savait quelle volonté, il réussit à garder le contrôle et se contenta de récupérer les vêtements du décoloré toujours allongé, bien endormi, enfilant son jeans et mettant sa chemise. Il se s'arrêta lorsque son regard bleu se posa sur Kensei. Il resta immobile plusieurs instants, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sourire carnassier ne marque son visage.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?" avait été la première question que s'était posée Renji en voyant son supérieur dans son bureau. Quelques seconde après, il se demandait plutôt "je me jette par la fenêtre ou bien je mets mes doigts dans la prise ?", car il n'avait plus qu'une seule et unique envie en cet instant : crever le plus vite possible. Lâchant tous les documents qu'il avait en mains, il sentit sa gorge s'assécher à une vitesse effrayante. Il finit par tourner les talons pour essayer de fuir, tout se disant que pour mourir, se jeter par la fenêtre serait pas suffisant vu qu'y avait des barreaux et que la plupart des vitres du commissariat étaient blindés !

Le jeune homme ne put faire qu'une dizaine de mètre avant qu'une poigne de fer ne se mette à serrer son bras. Il paniqua, essayant de se défaire pour aller plus loin. Il aurait tellement voulu être une autruche, ne serait-ce que pour enfoncer sa tête dans la terre ! Faire face à son supérieur alors que celui-ci venait de découvrir des images de lui entrain de se faire violer, c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu faire sur terre !

- Abarai-san, qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ? demanda le ténébreux en essayant de trouver son regard.

Le pauvre martyr frissonna et tenta de se substituer à l'emprise de son supérieur, mais celui-ci le maintint fermement et le ramena jusqu'au bureau du plus jeune, n'ayant aucune envie d'attirer l'attention de leurs collègues. Poussant Renji à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et se tourna pour faire face au cramoisi qui paniquait complètement à l'idée de devoir lui faire face.

- Explique-moi ce que ça veut dire ! ordonna l'homme en pointant les photos au sol.

De nouveau, Renji fut pris de frissons d'horreur. Il se décida à bouger, attrapant les photos compromettantes pour les dissimuler contre son torse. C'était déjà trop tard, mais les savoir à la vue de cet être qu'il idolâtrait lui donnait une fois encore envie de se jeter du haut d'une falaise ! Ah, pourquoi la fenêtre était-elle verrouillée, blindée et avait des barreaux juste derrière ? Mourir semblait si tentant… pourquoi ?

- C'était un jeu ! tenta Renji, souriant nerveusement. Ce n'est pas…

- Je reconnais l'autre homme ! le coupa Kuchiki. C'est Ichimaru Gin ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien que cela ne vous plaît pas ! Abarai-san, expliquez-moi tout de suite ! Je vous promets de ne pas porter de jugement.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers son supérieur qui s'était rapproché, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Tout cela pesait tellement sur ses maigres épaules, le poids de la honte et l'humiliation étaient bien trop lourds pour lui ! Surtout qu'Ichimaru semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui envoyer ces photos, comme cela l'amusait de lui envoyer des vidéos de leurs "ébats" ! Dire qu'il avait crû pouvoir reprendre une vie tranquille dès qu'il serait rentré, mais chaque jour, il se sentait toujours aussi sale. Devoir revivre à chaque fois cette expérience par ces images, cela ne faisait que l'enfoncer plus encore dans le désespoir.

- Il y avait ce gars, dit-il en serrant les dents et les poings. Il avait besoin d'aide, alors j'ai essayé de l'aider... Je voulais le sortir de ce putain de cauchemar, mais ils ont réussi à nous rattraper et... Ichimaru m'a violé en filmant le tout ... Je voulais juste l'aider et j'crois que je me suis foutu dans la même merde que ce gars ! Depuis, pour être sûr que je tente rien et que je ne parle pas, il m'envoie des vidéos et des photos...

Renji se tourna vers son supérieur, le regard empli de terreur et de supplication.

- Ils ont un otage ! lâcha-t-il. Moi, j'aurais pu vivre avec le poids de la honte sur les épaules, mais pas avec sa mort !

- Qui est-ce ? demanda le ténébreux sur un ton froid.

- Un Espada qu'ils ont réussi à attraper, mais je vous jure qu'il était d'accord ! Il était prêt à témoigner contre ses agresseurs parce qu'ils… ils le violent.

Le supérieur resserra sa prise sur son épaule, un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans les entrepôts au Nord de la ville. Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez l'air épuisé. Prenez quelques jours de repos, vous semblez en avoir besoin.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ?

L'homme s'était relevé et aidait son subalterne à faire de même.

- Rentrez chez vous et revenez-nous en forme ! ordonna le ténébreux.

Byakuya se releva pour quitter le bureau, intriguant le cramoisi qui finit par dissimuler les photos dans son tiroir, le verrouillant cette fois, se promettant de les supprimer dès qu'il le pourrait. Il sortit de son bureau pour chercher son supérieur et ne tarda pas à le trouver entrain de mettre son holster d'épaule, y rangeant son arme. Cela inquiéta le plus jeune et plus encore lorsqu'il vit son visage résigné. C'était comme s'il préparait quelque chose.

* * *

Kensei lâcha un grognement et finit par ouvrir les yeux, trouvant étrange le fait de ne pas sentir la chaleur de Grimmjow contre lui. Cela l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il sortit de son état somnolant presque instantanément et essaya de se lever, sauf qu'il découvrit avec horreur que ses mains étaient menottées à la tête du lit. Fouillant du regard la pièce, il fut surpris de voir le bleuté assis sur une chaise, l'observant avec soin. Lorsqu'il le vit bouger, un sourire sadique apparut au coin des lèvres du jeune homme.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait de la sorte ? N'était-il pas tombé amoureux de lui ? Comment interpréter son comportement si docile et attachant ? Le décoloré n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien du tout !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lâcha Kensei en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu m'as attaché ?

- T'as pas une p'tite idée ? répliqua le bleuté sur un ton menaçant, son sourire s'élargissant d'avantage.

- Je croyais que tu ne me détestais plus !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? hurla la jeune homme en se relevant.

Il était énervé et réagit violemment, attrapant la chaise pour la balancer contre le mur, la faisant voler en éclats. Il reporta ensuite toute son attention sur Kensei, reprenant son souffle pour se calmer, semblait-il.

- Tu m'as violé tellement de fois que j'risque pas d'oublier ! rappela Grimmjow. Et puis, faut pas oublier tout ce que tu m'as fait faire ! Devoir te subir toi et ces fous ! Devoir assouvir le moindre de tes fantasmes pervers et dégradants ! Tu crois sérieusement que j'peux accepter de partir comme ça, en oubliant ces trucs que tu m'as fait faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que...

- En tout cas, je dois t'avouer que t'es pas facile à berner ! J'ai dû bluffer longtemps pour que tu la commettes cette putain d'erreur ! J'étais écœuré de devoir jouer les amoureux transis avec toi ! J'avais envie de vomir, mais j'avais tellement envie de m'casser d'ici ! Et voilà, maintenant que tu l'as commise ton erreur, je suis libre !

- Espèce de salaud !

- Maintenant Kensei, c'est l'heure des comptes...

Le bleuté s'avança vers lui, son sourire ne présageant rien de bon. Au contraire, il lui promettait plutôt une soirée très désagréable et même plus que cela ! Par réflexe et par soucis de protéger sa vertu, le décoloré tenta de repousser le bleuté en lui donnant des coups de pieds, une tentative qui fut rapidement contrée, Grimmjow lui saisissant les chevilles. Le bleuté sourit d'avantage, prouvant qu'il savourait pleinement ce moment.

- Si tu me touches, je te tuerai ! menaça Kensei.

- Je t'avais dis la même chose, alors au lieu de simplement te toucher, j'vais me contenter de te violer ! répliqua Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier.

Il ne tarda pas à mettre en application son envie, se saisissant de sa gorge. Il resserra sa main, tentant de le faire céder et n'hésita pas à se mettre entre les jambes du décoloré. Il relâcha son cou pour tenter de bloquer au maximum Kensei, sauf que celui-ci n'aida en rien le jeune homme, se débattant autant que possible. Il savait qu'hurler ne servirait à rien, la pièce étant insonorisée, mais se résoudre ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il lâcha de plus en plus d'injures alors que le bleuté ouvrait son pantalon, ayant sans doute décidé de ne pas faire dans la dentelle. Grimmjow semblait bien décidé à se venger !

Il sentit son membre gonflé contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse et menaça encore une fois le bleuté qui ne semblait pas du tout l'écouter. En fait, cela enchantait Grimmjow de voir le décoloré enragé à ce point, cela devait lui plaire de voir les rôles inversés. Oh oui… dans ce cas, si cela lui plaisait tellement, qu'il en profite bien ! Cela serait la seule occasion qu'il aurait de se venger convenablement ! Plus jamais Kensei ne baisserait sa garde face à cet homme !

Grimmjow saisit ses jambes et souleva son bassin. C'est alors que le décoloré sentit le membre de cet être se presser contre son antre non préparée. Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de se préparer mentalement à l'entrée plus que brutale et dut rejeter la tête en arrière, hurlant alors que les lèvres du bleuté se posaient contre son cou, son souffle chaud caressant la gorge offerte du Vizard qui regrettait amèrement de s'être laisser aller. Putain, il avait vraiment été trop con à ce sujet ! Il aurait dû le voir venir ! Gin et Kenpachi avaient senti tous deux le coup arriver et même si l'argenté l'avait prévenu, il ne l'avait pas écouté !

L'idée de savoir que Grimmjow pouvait lui céder et le charmer, avait été tellement jouissive pour Kensei qu'il avait voulu y croire, au point d'en devenir totalement aveugle ! Voilà où cela le menait de ne pas écouter ses amis ! Il s'en mordait déjà les doigts !

- Je te l'avais dit que je te le ferais regretter, non ? lui rappela Grimmjow, ses dents frôlant sa peau.

Le bleuté ne patienta pas longtemps avant de se mouvoir, se contre fichant complètement de la souffrance que pouvait éprouver Kensei, ne cherchant qu'à réaliser alors son désir de vengeance et y parvenant parfaitement ! Le Vizard dut serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler et ne pas satisfaire totalement l'Espada qui donnait de véritables coups de butoir dans son intimité plus que douloureuse ! Sa mâchoire se serra tellement qu'il s'en cassa une dent. Il lança un regard froid et empli de menace à Grimmjow, sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Son sourire carnassier, alors qu'il était entrain de se défouler sur lui... Kensei ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il sentit le liquide se déverser en lui alors que le bleuté gémissait de contentement, lui saisissant le menton pour le forcer à lui faire face.

- Un petit baiser pour conclure ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- Va te faire enculer ! répliqua le Vizard sur un ton clairement enragé.

* * *

Byakuya avait trouvé les entrepôts dont avait parlé Abarai, ce qui ne fut pas très difficile. Ils paraissaient totalement désertés, les bâtiments avaient l'air dégradé et donnaient l'impression de pouvoir s'effondrer. De l'intérieur par contre, ils semblaient plus solides et presque neufs en réalité. Laisser l'extérieur se délabrer pouvait être une bonne couverture. En tout cas, les flics n'approchaient jamais de ces lieux, n'en voyant aucune utilité, même si cela allait changer prochainement !

Laissant cela de côté pour le moment, le ténébreux fit bien attention de ne pas être repéré par un des gardiens des lieux, ce qui était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait ! Plusieurs fois, il manqua d'être découvert, une fois en particulier par Gin. Cela tombait bien : c'était justement lui qu'il cherchait. Le suivant aussi discrètement que possible, il n'hésita pas à le filer à l'intérieur du bâtiment lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans un entrepôt et lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans le bureau du fond, il dégaina son arme.

Ne tardant pas à suivre l'argenté dans la pièce, il resta extrêmement prudent, cherchant du regard l'homme et le trouva installé derrière un bureau. Ichimaru fut étonné d'avoir de la visite et lorsqu'il se leva, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand il vit Byakuya s'avancer, son arme le pointant directement. L'argenté se rassit, restant extrêmement prudent et posa même ses mains sur la table, comprenant que sa situation était plus que risquée.

- Un seul coup de feu et tu es mort, Byakuya-kun ! crut bon de rappeler l'homme menacé.

- Je suis suffisamment malin pour leur échapper, alors je vous conseille de ne pas jouer au plus malin avec moi, répliqua froidement le ténébreux, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Vous savez ce que je fais là, non ?

- En effet, tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à pointer ton arme dans le vent comme cela. Tu comptes me tuer, mais je me demande pourquoi ?

- Cela vous dit quelque chose, "Abarai Renji" ?

Ichimaru fut surpris en entendant ce nom, ne croyant sans doute pas ce qu'il entendait là. En effet, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Byakuya de venger ses hommes, mais le ténébreux n'avait aucune envie de voir son subalterne se foutre en l'air à cause d'un sale mec qui s'offrait volontiers au plus offrant.

- Donc, tu veux mettre fin à ma misérable existence parce que j'ai "fait l'amour" à ce garçon, en conclut l'argenté en se levant précautionneusement, gardant ses mains loin de son corps, se doutant qu'il ne pourrait pas le bluffer. Sauf que je n'ai pas très envie de mourir !

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même conception de "faire l'amour" ! répliqua Byakuya. C'était un viol ! Et je sais que depuis vous le torturez psychologiquement ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

- Alors, tu vas me tuer pour ça ? Oh, et moi qui pensais que tu étais plus réfléchi que cela ! Es-tu réellement du genre à tuer un homme désarmé ?

Il s'approcha doucement de lui, un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres, croyant sans doute pouvoir s'en sortir avec une de ses pirouettes. Cela énerva quelque peu le flic qui posa le canon de son arme sur la gorge de l'argenté, lui faisant perdre toute envie de rire. Le forçant à se reculer, il le bloqua contre le bureau, glissant une main dans son dos pour récupérer l'arme qu'il cachait au niveau de sa ceinture.

- Maintenant vous êtes désarmé, fit remarquer Byakuya en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur le corps d'Ichimaru. A moins que... ?

- Un poignard, à ma cheville, fit l'homme menacé, un nouveau sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Tu comptes réellement me tuer ? Ne préférerais-tu pas que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

- Auriez-vous peur de mourir ?

- Je ne serais pas humain si ce n'était pas le cas ! Laisse-moi au moins te tenter...

Il avait posé ses mains contre son torse, s'approchant de lui malgré le fait que le canon de l'arme continuait de se presser contre sa gorge. Il sembla sur le point de l'embrasser, mais Byakuya le força à reculer, armant son arme. L'argenté reprit ses distances, comprenant enfin que sa situation était chaotique. Ou peut-être pas ? En tout cas, il gardait le silence maintenant et ne se risquerait pas à dire d'autres idioties.

L'arme glissa le long du torse d'Ichimaru jusqu'à aller trouver un point extrêmement sensible. L'homme grimaça plus encore, sans doute terrifié de pouvoir perdre cet attribut. Byakuya dut avouer qu'il fut tenté de tirer, mais ce serait tout de même dommage, non ?

- Je vois que vous n'êtes plus tenté de faire le malin, nota ironiquement le ténébreux. Déshabillez-vous ! N'oubliez pas que j'ai le flingue et que je n'hésiterai pas à l'utiliser !

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Contente-toi d'exécuter les ordres !

L'ancien bras droit d'Aizen sembla évaluer la menace, l'observant quelques secondes avant d'obtempérer, comprenant sans doute à quel point cela pouvait être stupide de ne pas obéir, surtout à cet homme ! S'écartant pour lui laisser plus de place, Byakuya se pencha simplement pour récupérer le poignard dont il lui avait parlé et le lança pour qu'il se plante dans l'armoire à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de presser ses vêtements, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre arme.

L'argenté avait déboutonné sa chemise, la retirant sans la moindre hésitation cette fois. Byakuya nota quelques cicatrices qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait dû galérer ces dernières années, mais c'était ça lorsque l'on préférait la voie de la délinquance plutôt que de continuer dans la police. Lui qui pourtant, avait été l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école de police ! Les meilleurs notes, les meilleurs performances et pourtant...

Les doigts du ténébreux se posèrent sur le torse de l'argenté, coulant jusqu'au pantalon qu'il tira lentement. L'homme menacé n'eut aucun mal à comprendre l'ordre donné. Ses mains se posèrent sur la fermeture de son pantalon, l'ouvrant pour le faire chuter sur ses chevilles. Byakuya laissa sa main aller dans son caleçon pour aller caresser son membre et l'effet fut presque immédiat, vu qu'Ichimaru lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Le flic resserra sa prise et Ichimaru lui lança un regard douloureux, suppliant.

- Tu comptes me castrer ? grogna l'argenté.

- Non, juste te violer !

- Byakuya-kun, aurais-tu oublié que...

La main du ténébreux se resserra l'espace de quelques secondes qui furent extrêmement douloureuses pour l'argenté, juste pour lui rappeler qui était le maître en cet instant. Non, bien sûr, le flic n'avait pas oublié les préférences de son ancien camarade et c'était justement pour ça qu'il avait envie de le forcer à participer.

- Suce-moi, Gin ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

* * *

Kenpachi était plutôt inquiet, car cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait vu ni Gin, ni Kensei. Certes, ils étaient tous les deux de grands garçons, même l'un était extrêmement immature et l'autre était entrain de tomber dans un putain de piège qu'il allait sûrement regretter ! Non, en fait, ça ne lui plaisait pas. De ne pas en voir un des deux, ok, mais les deux qui disparaissaient comme ça, sans donner de nouvelles ? L'argenté lui avait dit avoir quelques affaires à régler, quant au décoloré, il devait s'envoyer en l'air avec le mignon petit bleuté.

Décidant de retrouver Gin dans son bureau, avec quelques pensées pas très catholiques, fallait l'avouer, il entra dans l'entrepôt où l'argenté avait décidé de mettre son petit bureau provisoire. Ne frappant pas à la porte et n'attendant pas d'être invité à y entrer, il poussa la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, sauf qu'il se figea et haussa un sourcil en voyant une scène totalement surréaliste se dérouler dans le bureau.

Kuchiki Byakuya était là, un mec qui appartenait pourtant à la sixième brigade du poste de police, pour ne pas dire LE Capitaine de cette putain de brigade d'élite qui faisait grincer des dents quiconque subissait une enquête de leur part ! Et il était entrain de se faire tailler une belle petite pipe par Ichimaru Gin. La scène était tellement improbable que Kenpachi n'y crut pas une seule seconde et pensa qu'il s'était trompé !

- S'cusez, me suis planté ! lâcha-t-il en refermant la porte.

Sauf qu'il resta immobile, la main posée sur la poignée. Il essaya de remettre ses pensées en ordre.

Voyons, est-ce que cela pouvait être possible de voir Gin à genou devant un gars ?... Bah, en fait, ouais. Etait-il possible que ce mec soit Byakuya Kuchiki ? Peut-être qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas le flic que la plupart des membres de n'importe quel clan craignait ? Il se trompait peut-être. Rouvrant la porte, il constata que c'était bien cet enfoiré de poulet qu'était là, entrain de se faire sucer par cet enfoiré de Gin : le veinard ! Dévergonder ce flic qui donnait l'apparence d'être un mec super droit.

- Hé, mais non, j'me suis pas planté, remarqua-t-il alors qu'un sourire carnassier apparaissait sur son visage. Y a un truc qui cloche là…

La seconde suivante, le géant se montra plus prudent : le ténébreux avait une arme posée contre la gorge de l'argenté qui avait relâché le sexe dressé. En tout cas, il était clair que ce flic était vraiment classe ! Il portait un pull noir à col roulé, ne laissant rien entrevoir de sa chair. C'était franchement tentant de découvrir cette peau.

- Si tu fais le moindre geste, je le tue et je retourne l'arme contre toi ! menaça Kuchiki.

- Ouais, j'vois ça, fit remarquer inutilement l'ébène. J'fais quoi, alors ? J'm'installe pour mater le tout ?

L'idée sembla déplaire à l'homme, mais comme il ne trouva pas d'autres alternatives, il fit signe à Kenpachi d'entrer et lui indiqua le bout de la pièce. S'exécutant, le géant récupéra juste une chaise sur laquelle il s'installa en se tournant vers le couple improbable, les observant tous deux avec un sourire appréciateur, alors que l'argenté était relevé par le flic qui semblait toujours bien décidé à continuer malgré sa présence.

* * *

Gin était en partie allongé sur son propre bureau. Une fois encore, il se dit qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, surtout lorsque l'homme qui allait le prendre ne se montrait pas assez patient pour le préparer comme il se devait. En même temps, c'était réellement plaisant de sentir le membre de Byakuya, cet homme que tout le monde croyait pourtant inaccessible, se presser contre son antre. Quand le sexe se glissa lentement en lui, il ressentit bien sûr de la souffrance, puis de la satisfaction. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait pouvoir profiter de nouveau de cet homme ! Même si là, c'était plutôt le ténébreux qui profitait de lui !

- Vous êtes serré, Ichimaru, fit le ténébreux à son oreille. Vous ne pratiquez pas souvent...

- Et toi, es-tu toujours aussi peu enclin à te laisser faire ? répliqua l'argenté avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Byakuya donna un coup de rein qui fut douloureux et incroyablement jouissif ! Savoir que cet homme était loin d'être du genre "moine qui fait vœux de chasteté à cause de la mort de sa femme", était fort plaisant ! Dire que beaucoup auraient parié qu'il était l'hétéro stéréotypé qui faisait fantasmer tout être normalement constitué, et plus encore les pervers du genre de Gin justement, qu'auraient-ils tous pensé en le voyant dans cette position compromettante ? Oh, oui, c'était vraiment plaisant, même si les allées et venues du ténébreux lui faisait mal, ses parois encore trop peu habituées à sa présence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cela. Il ne se savait pourtant pas masochiste.

Le mouvement des hanches du flic se firent de plus en plus profonds dans sa chair. L'argenté lança un regard curieux à son allié toujours assis. Ce dernier semblait être satisfait de ce qui était entrain de se passer, ne loupant pas une miette de la petite scène qui avait lieu sous ses yeux, un sourire appréciateur au coin des lèvres. Le propre désir d'Ichimaru augmenta. Bien qu'il était alors menacé d'une arme et entrain de se faire violer, il appréciait cette étreinte charnelle et eut du mal à ne pas gémir. Au bout de quelques instants à subir le rythme du ténébreux, il n'en put plus et glissa une main jusqu'à son sexe durci, se caressant, laissant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres des soupirs de contentement.

- Finalement, tu aimes être dominé, souffla la voix chaude de Byakuya à son oreille.

- Et toi, tu aimes le sexe ! répliqua Gin, toujours aussi souriant.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Oh, le vilain garçon ! Sortir une telle phrase dans une situation déjà si irrésistible ! Cette phrase bien indécente fit jouir l'argenté qui se contracta sur le membre du flic et celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir, ne supportant probablement pas la pression des parois sur son propre sexe. Il finit par se retirer, abandonnant l'argenté et remit en état sa tenue. Gin se dit qu'il faudra qu'il change de bureau et mette celui-ci dans sa chambre, ne serait-ce que pour se souvenir de ce moment intense qu'il venait de vivre avec ce ténébreux pourtant froid comme la glace.

Il y eut un étrange bruit derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des pensées perverses vu que Byakuya prenait une photo avec son portable. L'argenté eut un sourire amusé.

- Si jamais tu t'approches de nouveau d'Abarai ou que tu lui envoies la moindre image, j'envoie celle-ci à tous les commissariats du pays, juste pour que tout le monde se marre bien. Je l'enverrai aussi à ton ancien supérieur et à tous ses amis, juste pour qu'ils aient une petite idée de ce que tu fais, menaça l'homme sur un ton froid. Après tout, cela ne doit pas être dur de trouver leurs numéros, et si cela ne te suffit pas, la prochaine fois je n'hésiterai pas à te priver de tes attributs !

- D'accord, j'ai compris ! assura Ichimaru. Tu nous laisses combien de temps pour vider les lieux ?

Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe : en tout bon flic, il appellerait sûrement des renforts pour s'occuper de tout ce qui se trouvait ici !

- Une heure, décida le ténébreux.

L'homme se dirigea alors à reculons vers la porte, son arme pointée vers le sol, son regard surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de Kenpachi qui lâcha un grognement de mécontentement lorsque la porte fut refermée.

- Cet enfoiré est encore plus doué que j'le croyais ! râla-t-il. Même pas moyen de sortir mon portable !

Gin récupéra son pantalon pour l'enfiler, tandis que son allié sortait son téléphone pour appeler Ikkaku, lui ordonnant de rappliquer en faisant attention, puis il se tut. L'argenté se tourna vers lui, fermant les boutons de son jeans.

- Putain, cet enfoiré ! Il a appelé ses potes ! On est cerné !

- Hé bien, il faut croire que celui qu'il est venu venger n'a pas pu garder le secret, soupira l'argenté. Nous devons partir !

* * *

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que le décoloré vociférait contre Grimmjow, tirant sur ses entraves au point de s'en écorcher les poignets, ne voulant pas laisser son captif recouvrir sa liberté. Le bleuté commençait à en avoir marre de l'entendre l'insulter et l'injurier ! S'il s'attardait dans les lieux, c'est parce qu'il avait dû se rhabiller convenablement et mettre la main sur l'arme de Kensei, sinon il aurait pris la poudre d'escampette depuis très longtemps ! Cet abruti de Vizard commençait à lui donner une putain de migraine !

- Quand j'te retrouverai, j'te jure que tu le regretteras ! hurlait le décoloré. J'te mettrai sur le trottoir pour assouvir les fantasmes des sadomasochistes ! Espèce de sale putain !

Cette insulte fut sans doute la goutte qui fit déborder l'eau du vase. L'Espada revint sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur le Vizard qu'il frappa sans la moindre hésitation à plusieurs reprises. Il se calma lorsqu'il remarqua que le plus âgé avait perdu connaissance. S'en voulant de s'être laissé aller, il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à apprendre à tenir sa langue quand c'était lui qui était menotté ! Le pire, c'est que même après cela, il n'était toujours calmé. Il eut du mal à ne pas céder à son envie de l'étrangler !

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur la table de chevet. Un nouveau sourire carnassier marqua son visage. Sans hésiter, il retourna le corps du Vizard sur le lit, avant de venir chercher ce dont il avait besoin dans le tiroir, à savoir : un gode et un feutre. Relevant les fesses du décoloré, il fit glisser le sex toy dans l'antre qui avait été violée un peu plus tôt, puis il enleva le bouchon du feutre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'en alla, laissant tomber le portable de Kensei au sol.

* * *

Byakuya ne savait pas s'il devait être énervé ou bien apprécier le fait que Renji ait appelé des renforts. En fait, le problème venait plutôt du fait que, non seulement il s'était permis de réunir ses unités, mais en plus il était là, outrepassant les ordres que lui avait donné le ténébreux ! C'était pourtant simple, non ? "Prenez des congés" et "rentrez chez vous", ce n'était pourtant pas demander la lune !

Il trouva le jeune homme entrain de mettre les menottes à un chauve. Devait-il lui passer un savon maintenant ou bien attendre qu'il y ait moins de monde ? En voyant son air rassuré, le flic décida d'oublier le manque d'obéissance et préféra se concentrer sur l'intervention qui était entrain de s'effectuer. Il avait entendu plusieurs coups de feu venant de diverses positions. Certains vendaient cher leur peau...

- Est-ce que vous savez où peut se trouver Grimmjow ? demanda Abarai, son air inquiet revenant à grand pas.

- Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit le ténébreux en prenant la radio du jeune homme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va le retrouver.

Le Capitaine lança un appel, déclarant que les suspects avaient probablement un otage enfermé quelque part. Leur priorité était dès lors de le retrouver et de s'assurer de sa sécurité. Rendant la radio au cramoisi, il alla à la voiture pour récupérer un gilet pare-balle, bien décidé à participer à l'intervention. Intérieurement, il espérait que Gin trouverait un moyen de se sortir de là : il n'avait aucune envie que qui que ce soit ne découvre ce qu'il était venu faire ici.

Abarai avait bluffé, déclarant que son supérieur était parti vérifier une information concernant les entrepôts. Il avait ensuite prétendu que Byakuya n'avait pas redonné de signe de vie ce qui était franchement bien joué. Tout le monde s'était porté volontaire pour une intervention policière et tous furent plutôt satisfaits par ce qu'ils découvrirent en ces lieux : de la drogue, des armes et des documents de comptabilité très intéressants.

- On a trouvé quelqu'un ! crachat la radio. Envoyez-nous un médecin.

- Où ça ? paniqua le Lieutenant.

* * *

Renji était, comment dire ? Sur le cul ? Très mauvaise expression dans cette situation ! Quoiqu'en fait, c'était plutôt amusant de son point de vue, mais ce qui était marrant pour lui était plutôt ironique pour le pauvre Muguruma ! D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ils avaient trouvé le Vizard attaché sur le lit, les fesses relevées, un objet enfoncé dedans, alors qu'il grognait dans sa barbe tout en promettant une mort lente et douloureuse à quelqu'un...

Le jeune Lieutenant frappa son pied dans quelque chose et se baissa pour récupérer le portable qu'il fixa interloqué. Il n'avait plus besoin d'imaginer la scène vu qu'il l'avait sous les yeux. Ainsi donc, c'était vrai ! Le Vizard avait été retrouvé dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, avec noté sur ses fesses "Grimmjow Jaggerjack est passé par là", une flèche pointée vers son anus… Image immortalisée à tout jamais par le portable de Kensei Muguruma !

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! lâcha en riant le cramoisi.

Fixant l'écran encore quelques secondes, il constata qu'il ne rêvait pas et ne put s'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière pour rire. Quelqu'un qui devait être inquiet pour sa santé mentale s'approcha pour presser son épaule.

- Il est vraiment trop con cet enfoiré ! fit-il en se tournant vers Hisagi, lui montrant le portable. Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort !

Parce que c'était bel et bien le cas. Il avait envoyé la photo à tout le répertoire du portable. Ainsi, tous les amis de Muguruma pouvaient savoir que ce dernier s'était fait violer. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour faire un truc pareil ! Ou alors préférer la mort plutôt qu'être de nouveau entre les mains de cet homme. Renji comprenait parfaitement ce qui avait poussé Grimmjow à agir de la sorte : la folie ! Il l'avait senti que ce mec était pas net, mais à ce point ?

Comment il allait faire maintenant pour l'aider ? Les Vizards n'allaient pas laisser passer un tel affront et allaient mettre une prime tellement élevée sur la tête de cet abruti que même ses amis risqueraient d'être tenter de le tuer ! L'enfoiré !

- Hé ben, il est pas culotté celui qui a fait ça ! constata Hisagi. Tu crois qu'il est encore dans le coin ?

La radio cracha quelques parasites avant qu'une voix ne s'élève, annonçant qu'un suspect à la chevelure bleu électrique avait été repéré avant d'être pris en chasse…

* * *

Kenpachi était assis à la place passager de la camionnette. Yachiru conduisait, percutant les nombreuses voitures de police pour se frayer un passage, même si les semer fut plus dur qu'il n'eût paru. L'ébène était énervé : Ikkaku, Yumichika, ainsi que quelques autres s'étaient fait prendre et cela simplement par ce qu'un idiot s'était fait du souci pour son subordonné ! Dommage, il aurait bien voulu mettre la main sur ce flic, ne serait-ce que pour goûter à sa peau et à sa chair.

Comprenant qu'ils avaient réussi à échapper aux flics, le géant décida de passer à l'arrière, rejoignant Gin qui se retenait tant bien que mal aux ceintures inutiles, vu que les sièges arrières n'étaient pas présents, le véhicule servant habituellement aux transports de marchandises. Une chance qu'il fut vide, sinon ils auraient eu beaucoup plus de mal à semer les poulets !

- Alors comme ça, tu connais Kuchiki ? demanda Kenpachi, intrigué.

- Hé, qui conduit ? fit l'argenté en haussant les sourcils. Yachiru ? Elle a le permis depuis quand ?

- Yachiru, t'as l'permis depuis quand ?

- Je l'ai pas ! répondit amusée la jeune fille. On peut pas passer le permis avant d'avoir dix-huit ans et je n'en ai que seize !

- T'inquiète, c'est moi qui lui aie appris à rouler !

- Tu as conscience que cet aveux est loin de me rassurer ? répliqua l'ancien bras droit d'Aizen avec un sourire amusé.

- Ça va, y a un garage pas trop loin ! annonça la petite à l'avant. Je nous gare dedans et j'appellerai les autres pour qu'ils nous apportent une nouvelle bagnole ! Celle-là, elle est grillée. J'ai fait trop de strike !

Kenpachi sourit face à la candeur de sa fille adoptive qui sifflota. Il ne tarda pas à reporter son attention sur son ami qui haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. C'était le cas : le géant était toujours bien décidé à le cuisiner au sujet de ce Capitaine.

- Alors ? lâcha-t-il.

- C'est un mystère pour personne : j'ai été dans une école de police avant de devenir un truand, tu le sais, non ? fit Gin.

- Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que beaucoup ont été choqués par ton revirement. T'étais un petit prodige et beaucoup attendaient de toi que tu "sauves le monde" !

- Kuchiki et moi avions la même chambre. Bien sûr, pendant que lui étudiait comme un forcené, moi j'invitais nos voisins à des jeux pervers !

- Quoi ? T'étudiais pas ?

- Oh si, j'aimais étudier avec lui, sauf que c'était dur de se concentrer avec lui en face de toi. J'avais déjà les mains baladeuses ! Plusieurs fois, j'ai failli le violer… en fait, je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment j'ai pu résister !

- En fait, c'est lui qui t'as fait perdre la raison !

- Si tu savais comme je me suis bien amusé ! Il était si candide ! J'aimais bien me glisser derrière lui pour lui souffler dans l'oreille…

La camionnette s'arrêta, Yachiru déclarant qu'ils étaient dans le garage et qu'elle allait faire comme prévu. Elle éteignit le moteur et descendit du véhicule. Kenpachi récupéra une lampe, la jeune fille fermant la porte du lieu, les plongeant ainsi dans le noir le plus total. Elle mettrait une demie heure à revenir, voir plus.

L'ébène posa la lampe et se rapprocha de l'argenté, lui saisissant le menton pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. L'autre n'opposa aucune résistance, laissant volontiers sa langue franchir ses lèvres pour venir taquiner la sienne. Lorsque le géant le poussa vers le sol, il continua de se laissait faire, l'attirant même à lui. Kenpachi dut relâcher sa prise par manque d'air.

- Je crois qu'on a un peu de temps à tuer, non ? lâcha l'argenté.

- T'inquiète, j'sais comment le passer ! assura l'ébène avec un sourire carnassier sans doute à peine visible.

* * *

Grimmjow courrait. Ça faisait près d'une heure qu'il n'arrêtait pas de courir et il commençait à être épuisé, ne trouvant aucun endroit où se réfugier. Chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se dissimuler, il était débusqué et devait recommencer à courir, des voitures derrière lui dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, c'était des motards ! Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'échappatoire pour lui : après avoir été emprisonné par les Vizards, voilà qu'il risquait de se faire coincer par les flics ! Sauf qu'il était hors de question pour lui de se rendre ! Il avait trop besoin de cette liberté. C'est pour cela qu'il tenta le tout pour le tout.

Marchant dans une ruelle, il commença à franchir le pont de Karakura lorsqu'il entendit une sirène de voiture s'enclencher. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se décider à courir, n'ayant toujours aucune envie de se laisser prendre. La voiture ne tarda pas à déboucher devant lui. Il fit bien demi tour, mais un flic lui coupa toute retraite. Il se dit qu'il était vraiment abonné aux ennuis !

- Levez les mains ! ordonna un policier. Je veux voir vos mains !

- Va te faire mettre ! répondit le bleuté en lui lançant un regard froid.

Un coup de feu fut tiré. D'où ? Ça, Grimmjow s'en foutait complètement ! Toute son attention était dirigée vers le trou rouge qui était apparu sur sa poitrine. Il lâcha un grognement, chancelant alors qu'une fleur écarlate se formait petit à petit. Son bassin percuta quelque chose, sûrement la rambarde du pont et il perdit l'équilibre, tombant de le vide avant que le froid ne l'envahisse totalement. La fraîcheur mordit sa peau, sa chair et l'engloutit totalement.

Le flic qui lui avait tiré dessus avait simplement eu peur. Etant fraîchement sorti de l'école de police, il n'avait pas eu de très bons résultats et n'avait jamais été préparé à faire face à un homme potentiellement dangereux. L'expérience, il venait de la faire à l'instant ! Fixant le lieu où s'était trouvé l'homme quelques secondes plus tôt, il s'avança lentement jusqu'au bord alors que son collègue le réprimandait, appelant déjà la police maritime. Jetant un regard par-dessus la rambarde, il ne vit rien, si ce n'est les remous de l'eau où l'homme était tombé.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'homme à la chevelure bleu électrique.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Axel : Ah, Byakuya, c'est vrai qu'en dominant t'es super classe...

Byakuya : Cela veut-il dire que ma carrière en tant que "uke" serait terminée ?

Axel :... Pour moi, t'as jamais été "uke" !

Byakuya : Fort bien !

Axel : Ni entièrement "seme". En fait, t'es ambi, comme Grimm !

Grimmjow : Mais j'suis plus "uke" que "seme" dans tes fics !

Axel :... Pas ma faute c'est... c'est à cause d'elle ! *Pointe les lectrices* C'est elles qui demandent des parring ou t'es uke ! Et puis elles aussi, tiens ! *Pointe ses bêtas*

Wesley : *Lève un majeur*

Grimmjow : Rejette pas la faute sur les autres ! Tu vas prendre tes responsabilités en tant qu'autrice perverse !

Axel : Ouais, ça va ! *Se tourne vers les lecteurs et ses bêtas* Désolée de vous avoir accusé alors que vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ma perversion naturelle ! N'empêche, c'est Wesley qui a les idées de couples pour cette fic !

Wesley : *Lève le second*

Grimmjow : Et je la remercie d'ailleurs pour ma petite vengeance face à Kensei ! *Se frotte les mains*

Axel : Et moi ? Tu me remercies pas ? =3

Grimmjow : Pourquoi j'le ferais ?

Axel : T_T

**Note de la beta :**

Irkiala * Les yeux dans le vague, la bave aux lèvres*

Grimmjow : J'crois que cette fois elle a complètement beugué.

Gin : Mais non ! ! ! Elle va bien finir par se reprendre…

Irkiala : Axeeeeellllll ! ! ! ! ! Dans mes bras c'était trop bien ! ! ! ! ! Wesley aussi ! ! ! ! !

Wesley : *Baisse ses doigts*

Gin : Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

Grimmjow : Mouais … j'me demande si j'la préfère pas beuguée ?


End file.
